


哥谭爱情故事

by Hogan



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogan/pseuds/Hogan
Summary: 超人对蝙蝠侠的表白被拒绝因为后者已经有一位举世闻名的男友，同一天，失恋的克拉克·肯特被派往哥谭采访他的“情敌”布鲁斯·韦恩。





	1. 韦恩？哪个韦恩？

**Author's Note:**

> “我的男友是布鲁斯·韦恩。”蝙蝠侠眼也不眨地说，还有余裕喝了一口咖啡，“我们在一起有一阵子了。”

在许多人的心目中，超级英雄是正义、伟大、无私的代名词，为了全人类的平安与幸福，不惜牺牲自己的私人感情——  
“蝙蝠侠！我喜欢你！”  
……个屁。  
哪个傻逼说超级英雄没有私人感情的？  
就是口味比较独特而已。  
比如说正和四条手臂的外星女友打得火热的绿灯侠，或者，一个沉迷变gay不可自拔的超人。  
联盟顾问扔下不知被谁带到瞭望塔上来的《星球日报》，转身面对一个满脸通红、疑似又双叒叕中了未知魔法的联盟主席。  
蝙蝠侠的视线在氪星人含羞带涩的脸上停顿了零点五秒，低下头动作娴熟地连接通讯：“扎塔娜？我们需要帮助……”  
“等等等等！”超人用超级速度挂断了通讯，不敢置信地看着黑暗骑士，“这是告白，蝙蝠侠，我喜欢你。”  
“上周你被一吨粉氪石埋进地里，爬出来的时候也是这么说的。”蝙蝠侠冷笑一声，有条不紊地从电脑里调出战斗记录，“还有上上周被魔法击中、上上上周吸入毒藤的花粉……”  
蝙蝠侠被全息屏幕包围在中央，每个屏幕上都有一个示爱的超人。一时间，整个房间里都是“我喜欢你”、“请和我交往”的声音。  
屏幕上绿灯侠放出一个大范围防御网，莹莹绿光和超人绿油油的脸色交相辉映。  
“没有氪石！没有魔法！没有心灵控制！”超人扑过来一把关掉主机电源，单膝跪地破釜沉舟地大吼，“蝙蝠侠！你愿意成为和我共度一生的人吗！”  
蝙蝠侠以其一贯的、泰山崩于前而面不改色的作风倚在操作台上，他俯视脚下的超人，平淡地吐出一个音节——  
“不。”  
“为什么？”  
不出超人所料，向蝙蝠侠告白不是一件简单的事，这个黑漆漆的混蛋肯定会以各种理由拒绝超人的感情，包括且不限于性格不合、了解不深、工作性质不便……  
超人在告白之前就对搭档孤僻封闭的性格有深刻的了解并做了完全的准备，无论蝙蝠侠拿出什么理由，他都可以应付自如。  
“我有喜欢的人了。”  
“……啥？”超人一口气没喘上来，蛤蟆一样张大了嘴。  
“我有喜欢的人了。”蝙蝠侠重复道。  
超人的一颗玻璃心碎了一地。  
“对方是谁？”他问，打算把那颗心拾掇拾掇拼回去，之后再和那个不知名的情敌大战三百回合——  
“韦恩。”  
“谁？！”  
“我的男友是布鲁斯·韦恩。”蝙蝠侠眼也不眨地说，还有余裕喝了一口咖啡，“我们在一起有一阵子了。”  
超人像被掀了裙子的小姑娘似的尖叫起来：“那个资助联盟的布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
“那个在你的战损清单上签字的布鲁斯·韦恩。”蝙蝠侠补充道。  
没来得及捡起来的碎片被碾成了渣渣。

超人——几分钟前还是超人的一团克拉克瘫在旧公寓的单人床上，生无可恋地望着天花板发呆，像是被残酷现实踢了一脚的小狗。  
【认清事实吧，】一个酷似蝙蝠侠的声音说，【布鲁斯·韦恩比你英俊，比你风趣，还是个哥谭人。】  
这可真他妈扯淡，除了现实之外，连他自己的脑子都要来补一脚。  
克拉克气急败坏地揪住枕头，和脑子里的声音争执起来。  
『我有超能力！』  
【韦恩也有。】  
『什么？』  
【他超有钱。】  
克拉克·超人·肯特不由得悲从中来，咬着被角在床上缩成更小一团。  
超人已经暗恋他黑漆漆的搭档三年六个月零十天——24K纯恋爱，半丝也不掺假。  
他大学毕业刚进报社那会儿，确实对同一个办公室的前辈路易斯有过那么点想法，但后来他遇见了蝙蝠侠。  
当克拉克爱慕路易斯的时候，把女记者与任何关于性的东西放在一起都觉得是亵渎；而每当他看到蝙蝠侠用出色的绞技卡住敌人的脖子，听到联盟顾问进行战术分析时沙哑的声音，超人制服里的老二就硬的发疼。  
如果这都不算爱，就只能是变态了。  
——哪怕有全世界最邪恶光头的大反派卢瑟，也不会认为超人是个变态。  
所以这就是一场普通的恋爱，美好、浪漫、激烈……无疾而终。  
克拉克蜷缩在逼仄的格子间里，对着电脑屏幕长吁短叹，哀悼自己见光死的恋情。  
当佩里怒气冲冲朝他冲过来时，克拉克第一反应是自己上班时间走神被发现，手一抖捏坏了上星期刚买的钢笔。  
“肯特！收拾你的东西！”佩里怒吼着穿过办公室，头顶笼罩着彷如实质的阴云，暴躁得像头发情期暴龙，“去哥谭出差！现在！立刻！马上！我需要一个不会和采访对象滚上床的记者！”  
星球日报中一直流传着三个传说：头版吉祥物超人，采访女超人路易斯，催稿大魔王佩里。  
从某种意义上讲，一个没拿到满意稿件的佩里比达克赛德和毁灭日捆在一起都可怕。  
这解释了为什么克拉克会带着一颗因失恋千疮百孔的心脏，踏上哥谭的土地。  
哥谭是与大都会截然相反的两座城市。像她们的两个英雄，一个是白昼，一个是黑夜。  
落成于十九世纪的火车站完全由白色大理石雕琢的立柱支撑，顶部耸立着哥特式建筑典型的尖顶，昏暗的阳光穿过走廊两侧高大的彩色玻璃，角落的泥砖缝隙里渗透出暗绿的青苔，无论再过多久，克拉克仍旧会为这座城市的古老与肃穆所震撼。  
同样令他难以适应的是哥谭的阴森，这座城市有半年以上的时间都笼罩在阴雨之中，城市主干道光鲜繁华，深邃的小巷里却潜藏黑暗。  
在刚刚经历一次失恋的时候来到情敌的城市不是一个得体的举动，克拉克在旅店房间里翻出接下来一周的采访计划，被布鲁斯·韦恩姓名填满的表格让小镇男孩本能地畏缩了一下。  
但这里同样是蝙蝠侠的城市，这种认知又让他心口发热。  
这两种截然相反的矛盾认知使克拉克在前往韦恩集团大楼的路上心不在焉、脚步虚浮，如果不是超人强大的意志力阻止了他，他或许会在人行道上飘起来。  
他太专心想着蝙蝠侠了，以至于差点没能及时躲开朝自己撞过来的车。  
然后他意识到那辆黑色轿车另有目标，驾驶员无视了狼狈跌倒在地的克拉克，直直朝一个站在路边的黑发男人碾过去。  
克拉克在搞明白发生什么事过来之前就扑了上去。  
他抱着那个倒霉蛋在人行道上滚了几圈，躲过第一轮撞击。他怀里的男人吃痛地抽了口气，挣扎着想要推开克拉克。  
克拉克不得不用了点超人的力量按住对方，远超人类的视力让他清楚地看到从车窗缝隙里探出的枪管，他在本能的操控下抓起身边最近的物体——一个消防栓，狠狠砸向那辆黑车。  
攻击正中红心，街道上几乎同时响起爆炸与刺耳的刹车声，少了一只左后轮的汽车歪歪扭扭拐进一条小巷。  
克拉克毫不犹豫地追上去，跑了两步才记起自己现在不是超人，而身后还有一个普通人身处险境。  
他转身寻找自己救下的男人，哥谭市最负盛名的大宝贝坐在人行道的花砖上，穿着整齐的三件套，袖口与领针闪闪发亮。  
——看起来就是一个完美情敌该有的模样。  
看清那张霸占各类报刊封面的脸蛋时，克拉克内心里阴暗的那部分诚挚地希望自己没有救过他，不过他很快就没心思想这个了。  
布鲁斯仰头望着挡在自己面前的年轻记者，双眼被好奇的光芒点亮。  
男人修长的手指轻点着下巴，用一种惹人喜爱的慵懒语调开口：“哇哦，我得说这令人印象深刻。”  
见鬼的他肯定记住你了！克拉克在心里给了自己一拳，因为你三分钟前徒手从人行道上拔起了一个该死的消防栓！  
“我、我从小力气就大。”克拉克下意识把手藏到身后，他结结巴巴地解释，想让自己手拔消防栓的行为看起来正常一点，“我在农场里长大，要帮家里做农活。”  
布鲁斯一定是看穿了他的紧张。那有钱人若有所思地歪着脑袋，露出一个危险的、不怀好意的笑容，他站起来走近克拉克，手指爬上年轻人皱巴巴的领带，凑过来在小记者嘴角亲了一口。  
古龙水混合着柑橘味须后水的芳香，像轻纱擦过克拉克的鼻尖。  
“感谢你救了我的命，海格力斯先生，你举着消防栓的模样看起来真辣。”  
克拉克反射性抓住面前的手腕，无数个身穿红披风和红靴子的小人在他的思维图景里抱着脑袋高声尖叫。  
他被蝙蝠侠的男友吻了！  
他被、暗恋对象、的男友、吻了。  
这句话里随便挑出两个词语排列组合都能让克拉克想撞墙，他仍旧不动声色站在这里的唯一理由是他赔不起任何一堵墙。  
布鲁斯游刃有余地从克拉克的手掌里挣脱出来，滑溜得像一尾鲈鱼。  
“明天见——”他倚在一辆仿佛从地底冒出来的加长林肯上，摇了摇手里的记者证，“克拉克·肯特，我开始期待你的专访了。”  
包裹在定制西装里的男人坐上专车绝尘而去，留下满地尾气和一个目瞪口呆、满脸通红的克拉克。


	2. 布鲁斯·他妈的·韦恩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不然呢？”布鲁斯反问道，“难道我付钱让那些英雄们上我的床吗？”

采访布鲁斯·韦恩突然变成了一项困难的任务。  
不是说这件事原本会有多么容易。韦恩集团与哥谭市政厅正在联手推动一项城市改造计划，星球日报力压其他几家竞争对手，拿到了对集团董事长为期一周的跟踪采访权；但布鲁斯·韦恩是那个著名的“脑容量与颜值成反比的”花花公子，他拿着公关部写好的稿件都能读得颠三倒四，还在采访开始的前一天晚上和特派记者滚上床。  
临危受命的克拉克·肯特站在韦恩大厦内，环顾四周简洁精致的后现代装修，自起床以来第三十三次叹气。  
“先生，请出示证件。”前台小姐带着标准笑容将问题重复了一遍。  
你瞧，这就是问题所在了。布鲁斯·韦恩夺走了他的假期，夺走了他的蝙蝠侠，夺走了他的初吻，还夺走了他的记者证。  
第三十四次叹气后，肯特记者决定用记者的专业素养解决问题。  
“不好意思，我弄丢了我的记者证。”他拿出珍藏多年的狗狗眼与最人畜无害的微笑，“我向韦恩先生预约了今天的采访，您可以打电话询问他的秘书。”  
身材惹火的前台小姐眨动美丽的绿眼睛，卷翘的睫毛如蝶翼般扑动，她对克拉克露出一个理解、同情的微笑——  
“先生，请出示证件。”  
现在是上午十点三十分，距离预约的采访时间已经过去了整整半小时，而负责本次采访的星球日报记者，克拉克·肯特，还被尽职尽责的前台小姐拦在韦恩大厦的大堂里。  
克拉克焦灼地在原地转了几圈，自暴自弃地想要利用超人的能力飞到顶楼的某个茶水间里去。  
然后他听见自己身后传来了一个声音。  
一个熟悉的、甜美的、令人牙根发痒的声音。  
“美好的早晨，不是吗，琳达？”  
克拉克扭头的时候一定是用上了超级速度，否则这不能解释为什么哥谭王子的笑脸会在一瞬间闯进他的视野里。  
布鲁斯·韦恩显然也看见了他，那位哥谭的宴会王子大步走上前，热情地勾住克拉克的肩膀。  
“我记得你！”他大声说，“你是昨天的……克莱尔·比特！”  
“克拉克·肯特，先生。”克拉克冷静地把肩膀从韦恩手底下挣脱出来，抬手推了推眼镜，“请问您记得我在十点钟有个预约吗？”  
韦恩总裁闻言翻过手腕瞄了一眼表盘，随后惊讶地瞪大了眼。  
“这才十点三十五分！”男人矜傲的扬起下巴，仿佛看着一个被宠坏的孩子，“老天，我专门为你提早了一个钟头起床，而你还在要求特别对待！”  
克拉克不引人注意地做了个深呼吸，在心里告诫自己不要生气，因为对方是蝙蝠侠的男友，在超人战损报告上签名的布鲁斯·他妈的·韦恩。  
“不好意思，韦恩先生，”他挤出一个笑容，出生以来第一次意识到自己有钢铁脸皮，“请问能把我的记者证还给我吗？”  
他面前的男人迷惑地眨眼：“什么？”  
克拉克几乎是从牙缝里挤出那句话：“我的记者证，韦恩先生。”  
布鲁斯用力一拍脑袋，爽朗地大笑起来：“哦！它被艾斯吃了，他非常喜欢你的记者证——艾斯是我的狗，一个可爱的小家伙，你想看他的照片吗？”  
这根本不是一个疑问句，总裁先生甚至不等克拉克拒绝，已经抓住小记者的条纹领带，拖着他朝一旁的电梯门走去。  
那位前台小姐，噢，她现在是琳达了，带着真心实意的笑容朝他们挥了挥手，目送她的顶头上司牵着乡下来的小记者走入专用电梯。  
“韦恩先生，愿您有美好的一天。”

“……从长远的角度分析，本次项目会拉动哥谭经济发展、降低犯罪率、提升普通群众的生活幸福感……抱歉，或许你可以去看一下韦恩集团的主页？我记得上面刊登了我的公司与市政厅的联合声明。”  
克拉克拿着笔记本坐在董事长办公室的沙发上，面对男人丝毫不含歉意的笑容，心底涌起深刻的无力感。  
如果对于布鲁斯·韦恩一整周独家采访只有从公众网站上抄来的声明函，佩里一定会杀了他的。  
他咬着笔头，选了一个更加开放的问题：“韦恩先生，请问您个人对于旧城改造计划有什么看法？”  
“我喜欢这个主意，漂亮的东西谁不喜欢呢？”  
一个十足布鲁西的回答。  
流于表面，毫无内涵。  
克拉克叹了今天的第三十五口气，把笔记本往后翻了一页。  
“介意谈一谈昨天的那场暗杀吗？韦恩先生，它与韦恩集团正在进行的项目有关联吗？”  
“或许有吧。”布鲁斯不以为意地耸肩，“卢修斯似乎提到过什么利益冲突，又或许他们只是想找点刺激，要知道哥谭盛产疯子——无论是小丑还是蝙蝠侠。”  
一部分的克拉克绝望地想要为蝙蝠侠辩驳，但更理智的那部分告诉克拉克他没有立场。  
就在他快要被截然相反的意志撕成两半的时候，布鲁斯已经径自把话题继续了下去。  
“无论如何，昨天的事情让我印象深刻。”他说。  
男人忽然靠近的动作让克拉克下意识畏缩了一下，但对方只是像挑赛马那样拍了拍小记者的肩膀和上臂。  
那个要命的布鲁斯·韦恩在克拉克几乎喷出热视线的目光中重新坐回靠背椅里，他将手指交叠成塔，像小男孩一样将下巴枕在上面，暧昧地扫视克拉克：“我敢保证，就算是罗尼·库尔曼都会妒忌你这身肌肉的，我还记得你高举消防栓的英姿呢，肯特先生。”  
事实是正常人类都不可能把消防栓从人行道上拔出来，克拉克紧张得快吐了，只能寄希望于对方空空如也的大脑不会思考这么复杂的问题。  
似乎注意到小记者不寻常的紧绷，布鲁斯像是突然想起什么，脸上显露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“如果在担心那个你丢出去的消防栓——”他故意提高了音量，而克拉克因为那句话屏住呼吸，“市政大路正在翻新，它本来就是被拆下来放在那里，不需要赔偿。”  
意料之外的转折让克拉克悬在半空的小心脏啪叽一声掉下来，如果不是有钢铁之躯兜着可能会在地板上砸个坑：“我、我以为……”  
布鲁斯因为记者的窘态大笑起来，两排雪白的牙齿在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
“嘘，冷静，记者先生，这可是哥谭，谁没拆过车轮、井盖和消防栓呢？”  
啊，没错，这是哥谭。  
克拉克在心里擦了把冷汗。  
感谢民风淳朴哥谭市，感谢城市改造计划，感谢人傻钱多布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“请问您为什么资助正义联盟？”克拉克匆匆绕开雷区，仍旧对韦恩形容蝙蝠侠“是个疯子”的事情耿耿于怀，“如果您并不看好作为联盟成员的蝙蝠侠？”  
“你是大都会人？那你一定知道超人，他有全世界最棒的胸和屁股。还有神奇女侠，她有大胸长腿，美貌世人难及，还有闪电侠——”  
“好了，我知道了！”克拉克急忙叫停，不想听到更多关于联盟同伴胸和屁股的评价，“没有其他理由吗？”  
“不然呢？”布鲁斯反问道，“难道我付钱让那些英雄们上我的床吗？”  
克拉克几乎把他的肺咳出来，他的采访对象好心地走到饮水机旁给他倒了杯水。  
“那么蝙蝠侠呢？”克拉克攥紧了手中的圆珠笔，听到自己的心脏撞击肋骨时急促的鼓点声，“有传言说你们两个……有交情。”  
“有交情”已经是最宽松的说法，但原谅他吧，克拉克可没法子心平气和地说出他们两个“是一对”。  
“噢，我要让法务部把哥谭时报告到倒闭。”布鲁斯夸张地垮下肩膀，撅起嘴巴不满地嘟囔，“他们可不能再编造我和那个蝙蝠怪物的绯闻了。但考虑到你有这样一副令人垂涎的身材，肯特先生，我不介意透给你一点猛料——我们有的时候会一起找点乐子。”  
克拉克猛地抬起头，指间的塑料笔杆发出危险的碎裂声。  
找乐子。  
蝙蝠侠甚至愿意为了你拒绝超人，可你他妈的一点都不在乎。  
为什么是韦恩？  
从前一天开始，克拉克一直控制着自己不去深究理由，现在那个问题又回来了。  
这个肤浅、愚蠢、天真的富二代，究竟有什么魅力吸引着蝙蝠侠为其神魂颠倒呢？  
他不该如此嫉妒的。  
蝙蝠侠不是那种会被恋爱冲昏头脑的青少年，既然他选择了布鲁斯·韦恩，说明后者必定有某些珍贵的品质值得被爱。但此刻熊熊燃烧的妒火快要把克拉克从内到外烤熟了，他甚至能闻到……呃……  
“韦恩先生，你有没有闻到烤肉味？”克拉克犹豫地问。  
“宾果！”韦恩董事长打了个响指，变魔术般从桌子下面拿出一个用方巾包裹的三层饭盒，“煎蛋牛肉三明治，韦恩家特制鳄梨酱，搭配水果沙拉与蔬菜汤，我的管家坚持我应该摄入健康食品，想与我共进午餐吗肯特先生？”  
那年轻的、依凭父母余荫身居高位的花花公子歪着头睨着克拉克，清澈的蓝眼睛像水晶盘里盛着的一汪水，倒映出小镇男孩呆愣的脸孔。  
像一个无声的、隐秘的魔法，克拉克的心脏不受控制地狂跳起来，他胡乱找了个理由，跌跌撞撞逃出布鲁斯·韦恩的办公室。

在旅馆房间捏碎了两支笔和一只杯子后，克拉克终于放弃把今天的采访整理成一份令人满意的稿件。  
没有人注意到超人飞出窗口，他在城市中巡游，用夕阳与微风厘清混乱的思绪，直到最后一缕暮色被阴云笼罩，顺手解决了两个抢劫行人的小混混。  
当他把两个抢劫未遂的倒霉鬼丢到警局门前，后知后觉地想起来这里是哥谭。  
一股凉意蹿上超人的后背，强烈的危机感如同一条爬行动物顺着脊柱游走上来，超人绷紧了神经，像生锈的轴承一样缓慢地转过身去，甚至能听到关节发出的嘎吱声。  
蝙蝠侠从路灯后方的阴影里走出，他拎起斗篷遮挡自己，目光不善地盯视大都会的入侵者，阴沉的气息几乎在身后凝结成实体。  
“超人。”黑衣义警像食肉动物那样咧开嘴，牙齿在路灯下泛着白光，“滚出、我的、哥谭！”  
拉奥啊我竟然刷新了蝙蝠侠的愤怒阈值（又一次！），蝙蝠侠竟然还没有掏氪石说不定他也有点喜欢我，或许我应该找理由换掉这周和蝙蝠侠一起的值班，对了那排牙是不是有点眼熟？  
无数个念头同时从超级大脑里狂奔而过，超人不自觉咽了口唾沫，理智告诉他现在打扰蝙蝠侠可能不是个好主意，他应当挑一个大家都心情愉快的时间，在瞭望塔上拜访联盟顾问，委婉地表达自己的想法。  
然后他说：“我觉得布鲁斯·韦恩不是个好人。”  
一阵电闪雷鸣后，突如其来的倾盆暴雨把两个超级英雄都淋成了落汤鸡。  
“不不不！我不是想要诋毁你的恋人！作为搭档以及你的仰慕者，我尊重你的选择，也无意纠缠你，我是说——”  
“跳过这些没用的垃圾，超人，告诉我重点。”  
“我是说，我知道我现在的行为看起来像那种被拒绝之后涎皮赖脸不肯放手的男人但是——”  
“说重点。”  
“但你是心理学专家、语言学专家、行为学专家、世界最佳侦探——”  
“重点！”  
超人深吸一口气，带着破釜沉舟的决心把那个问题丢出去：“如果一个初次见面的人夸赞你的身材、给你亲吻、邀请你共进午餐……它意味着什么？”  
蝙蝠侠刻薄地眯起了护目镜后方的眼睛——通常意味着一句无声的“滚，傻逼”——但超人拿出了告白的勇气和决心堵在联盟顾问面前，势必要从对方口中得到一个答案。  
大概是为了安慰前一天从追求者降格为备胎的超人，又或许是雨太大了而蝙蝠侠又没打伞，黑衣义警终于纡尊降贵地动了动嘴唇。  
“这取决于你。”他说。  
“什么？”  
“你想不想上他。”  
超人怀抱着和天气同样灰暗的心情，浑浑噩噩地在蝙蝠侠的领土上低空飞过，期间撞碎了一扇玻璃以及两堵墙。  
第二天一早，克拉克从小旅馆发霉的单人床上醒来，精神萎靡、头痛欲裂，头顶挂着一条型号与他本人不符的男式子弹内裤。  
往好处想，克拉克。他在刷牙的时候安慰自己，这是超人神志不清时造成的最小战损，蝙蝠侠会为你骄傲的。


	3. 条纹还是波点？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “肯特先生，你是不是暗恋我啊？”

幸运的事情各有各的幸运，倒霉的事情总是惊人的相似。  
例如，无论超人有多么不情愿，还是要去面对蝙蝠侠；无论克拉克·肯特有多么不情愿，还是要去面对布鲁斯·韦恩。  
一个将自己三振出局的爱慕对象和一个疑似对自己有肚脐以下好感的情敌，当你必须同这两人共处一室时，很难说哪个是更好的选项。  
不过这不重要。  
反正克拉克·超人·肯特没有选择权——  
“你喜欢条纹还是波点？”  
韦恩董事长站在小记者面前，两手各举着一条领带。  
“呃……条纹？”  
布鲁斯点点头，动作麻利地将其中一条领带卷起放上收银台：“小姐，我们要这条波点的。”  
所以他刚才说什么来着？  
“您不需要这么破费。”克拉克跟在哥谭王子身后走出专卖店，手里如临大敌地捧着包装盒，余光瞥见几个售货员拿出手机偷拍，“我自己有领带。”  
“那根毫无美感的旧布条？”  
布鲁斯停下脚步，将克拉克的着装上上下下品评一遍，随后用鼻子表达了对小镇男孩审美的鄙夷。  
换作任何人做出这种举动一定十分失礼，但布鲁斯看上去只像个被宠坏的可爱孩子，就连被嘲讽的对象本人都无法真心实意地厌恶他。  
这一定是魔法。克拉克忧心忡忡地想，他对地球的威胁可比超人大多了，蝙蝠侠就应该把这个有钱人做成提取物放进培养皿，看看能不能长出彩虹小马来。  
“你还缺一套礼服。”当他们坐上车时布鲁斯宣布，“我决不允许自己的男伴穿着八十年代的衣服出现在宴会上。”  
克拉克只抓住了一个关键词：“男伴？什么男伴？”  
“晚宴男伴。”对方把那两个词重复了一遍，“今晚哥谭的名流政客会举办一场宴会庆祝旧港口改建工程动土，你可以陪我一起出席。”  
“可、可我并不是——”  
克拉克的反对淹没在一声短促的尖叫里，一只手按住了他的胸口。  
“瞧瞧这对大胸。”布鲁西宝贝甜蜜蜜地说，热气喷在克拉克的耳垂上，“我敢打赌它们有D罩杯了，你的好身材会让宴会上所有人垂涎三尺的，甜心，布鲁西宝贝的伴儿永远是全场最靓的。”  
他的眼睛愉快地闪烁着，像两颗浸泡在溪水里的蓝水晶。克拉克注意到这个男人有淡粉色的嘴唇，下唇丰厚，上唇微微卷起。  
【取决于你想不想上他。】  
一个酷似蝙蝠侠的声音在克拉克脑海中响起，他差点从座位上飞起来。  
布鲁斯对于克拉克内心的呐喊浑然不觉，他坐在小记者身旁的位置上，带着那个价值亿万美金的笑容。  
克拉克努力克制自己超速的心跳，汗涔涔地回想自己昨晚是否在脑子不清醒的时候做了什么不该做的事。  
然后他想起了面前这人是名声在外的花花公子，一个月换的女人比克拉克换的衣服还多。  
他一定是早上喝了太多浓缩咖啡，克拉克想，才会觉得舌根有点泛苦。  
“您不能总这样做，韦恩先生。”他说，认真地看进那双蓝色眼睛，“您不能总这样轻易地爱上另一个人，如果您提早把爱用完了，当你遇到此生挚爱的时候，要如何留住她呢？”  
他小心地替换了男性的人称代词，以便藏起自己的小心思。  
蝙蝠侠不爱超人，这对克拉克来说不重要。  
蝙蝠侠爱布鲁斯·韦恩，这对克拉克来说也不重要。  
但布鲁斯·韦恩应当爱蝙蝠侠，这对克拉克来说很重要。  
布鲁斯看起来完全呆住了，布鲁西宝贝的面具有一瞬间从他的脸上消失。  
出乎他意料的，布鲁斯·韦恩叹了口气。  
“许多记者——不包括你，肌肉甜心——目光短浅，他们能看到的只是一部分事实。”  
哥谭王子垂下眼帘，忧郁的阴云笼罩在他的脸上，让克拉克也忍不住开始动摇。  
“那么报纸上说您总是约会不同的女伴，也并不全是真的咯？”  
他应当更相信蝙蝠侠的判断，克拉克对自己说，为从前对这个男人的偏见感到些许内疚。作为韦恩家族的继承人，或许布鲁斯挽着明星与名模走红毯只是逢场作戏，他对蝙蝠侠仍旧怀抱真心……  
“没错，”布鲁斯笃定地说，抬起头对克拉克抛了个媚眼，“男人我也约。”  
克拉克下意识夹紧了腿。

克拉克·肯特从不怀疑自己是个同性恋。  
所以当他和另一个男人背对背绑在一起，手指稍微一动就能摸到一个形状弹性都堪称完美的翘屁股时，神经紧张也是理所应当的。  
“放轻松，小男孩，我确定一个几百年没清理的仓库不是个调情的好地点。”布鲁斯的声音从他背后响起，微弱的震动穿过胸腔，像一根狗尾巴草轻轻刮搔心脏。  
克拉克不自在地调整了一下姿势。  
“恕我直言，按一个人质的标准而言，您看起来太轻松了。”他清了清嗓子，尽可能让声音保持平稳。  
“布鲁西宝贝是哥谭市最受欢迎的客人，无论是酒会晚宴还是地下室和旧仓库。”布鲁斯轻快地说，他或许在被绑到这里的路上受了点伤，句子之间隐约夹杂着粗重的喘息声，“不要担心，毕竟我是那个‘蝙蝠侠总来救的男人’。”  
克拉克不确定对方是不是真的在讽刺超人，当一个人的血流都集中在下半身的时候，他的大脑很难集中精力思考。  
他脑袋里那把酷似蝙蝠侠的声音又回来了。  
【看在你也是个超级英雄的份上，超人，专业一点，用用你的脑子。】  
『拉奥在上！你就不能选在其他时候出来吗？比方说，我打手枪的时候？』  
那个声音没有回答他，所以克拉克只能把注意力重新集中在他们所处的情况上。  
“绑架我们的是什么人？”  
他扭动身体，尽可能在不碰到手边那团屁股的前提下朝仓库大门的方向看了一眼，有两个绑匪被留下来看守囚犯，或许认为小记者和花花公子没有威胁，眼下他们都在门口抽烟打牌。  
“旧港口盘踞的黑帮，还有几个和他们合作的家族。新生永远伴随着毁灭，小男孩，我说过不是所有人都喜欢那个规划。”  
说出这种话的男人一点也不像媒体评价中“屌大无脑的草包”，不过早在被枪口指着脑袋的时候，克拉克就发现饱受诟病的布鲁西宝贝在需要的时候可以变得相当睿智。  
他目睹了这个富二代是怎么在绑匪面前超水平发挥谈判技巧，就差没在地上撒泼打滚，终于让绑匪同意司机把那台崭新的凯迪拉克开回韦恩集团的董事长专用车库，顺便找他的管家索要赎金。  
虽然布鲁斯把这件事归为自己对爱车而不是员工的爱护，但克拉克一点也不觉得意外。  
——能被蝙蝠侠所爱慕的人，理所应当是个好人。  
“我猜前天试图把你撞死在马路上的也是这群人。”克拉克说，在脑子里飞速筛选各种逃脱方式，“现在我们要怎么办？你的管家能找到我们吗？”  
“不，我有其他计划。”  
当对方这么说的时候，有个细长的、硬邦邦的东西来回擦过他手背的皮肤，克拉克意识到那是一根铁丝，布鲁斯正在尝试打开手铐上的锁。  
这没有理论上那么容易，或许克拉克可以偷偷用点超级力量解决这个小麻烦。  
在他这么干之前，把他们固定在一起的手铐已经松垮垮落在地上，然后是缠在两人身上的麻绳。  
“蝙蝠侠教你的？”克拉克脱口而出，又慌忙补救道，“我不觉得每个富二代都是逃脱大师。”  
正在检查衬衫袖口的布鲁斯奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“当然。”他露出一个八颗牙齿的假笑，“我和那黑漆漆大家伙的夜间娱乐经常会牵涉到某些刺激的项目。”  
克拉克竭力不去想他指的是什么。  
“现在，”布鲁西宝贝用矜傲的口吻命令道，“小记者，安静点坐回去，听我的指挥。”  
克拉克乖乖坐回地板上，下一秒就后悔了。  
布鲁斯把那条绳子摆回原处，紧贴着他的后背扭动，大声叫嚷着要上厕所。  
温暖紧实的肌肉摩擦身体的触感让克拉克大脑一片空白，只有一个念头循环播放：  
难怪布鲁斯·韦恩对一个平平无奇的小记者格外热情，他是不是个肌肉控啊？  
一个染着红发的男人骂骂咧咧地走进来，他掏枪指着两人要他们保持不动，另一只手去解开绳子。  
在绑匪的手指接触到绳索的同时，布鲁斯像草丛里蛰伏已久的豹子一样跳起来，竖起手掌猛击来人颈侧，那个人高马大的白人一声没吭地倒在地上。  
然后他重新坐下，在克拉克目瞪口呆的注视下开始新一轮扭动：“喂！外面那位先生！你的同伴晕倒啦！”  
三分钟后，布鲁斯把他敲晕的两个绑匪用绳子绑好，塞进集装箱与墙壁的缝隙里，以防被其他同伙发现。  
他有条不紊地处理这些事，就好像他已经做过相同的动作无数次；他无声无息地穿过仓库，线条流畅的肌肉在丝绸衬衫下面优雅地起伏，不像那种温室里成长起来的、毛茸茸的小动物，而像一只皮毛华丽的野兽。  
一个从没有人见到过的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他看起来就像是克拉克认识的另一个人，两个模糊的身影在克拉克的脑海中重叠在一起。  
“我猜这也是蝙蝠侠教你的喽？”克拉克刻薄地评论道，带着某种说不清道不明的嫉妒。  
站在他前面的男人从墙角缩了回来，他的拇指按在嘴唇上，若有所思地审视克拉克。  
“从第一次采访开始我就发现了，你对于蝙蝠侠有种不正常的关注，还一直试图旁敲侧击我和那只蝙蝠怪的关系。”  
克拉克看着面前的男人眯起眼睛打量他，某种冰冷沉重的东西随着对方怀疑的目光坠入他的胃袋里，它翻搅着那个脆弱的器官，让他几乎要吐出来。  
他将要知道了。  
布鲁斯将要知道克拉克觊觎着他的男友，他会不会将克拉克一脚踢开，会不会把小记者卑劣的心思告诉蝙蝠侠？  
“噢，我想我知道了。”布鲁斯挑起眉毛，得意地宣布了克拉克的死刑。  
一切都完了——  
“肯特先生，你是不是暗恋我啊？”


	4. 超人？超人！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “布鲁西宝贝一直霸占全美‘最想和他上床’排行榜首位——有时候是第二位，取决于超人有没有穿那条老土的红内裤。”

“我得说，相比在服饰上灾难性的审美，你对于爱慕对象的品味倒是符合普罗标准。”

一刻钟前还被绑在仓库里的两人此时安全地坐在绑匪的面包车上，布鲁西宝贝无愧于他极限运动爱好者的名声，几乎是凭借意志把一台丰田跑出了法拉利的速度——坐拥整个商业帝国的富二代还是个偷车的好手，克拉克对此竟然一点也不感到吃惊。

今天发生的事太多了，他需要冷静一下。

而布鲁斯还在驾驶座上絮絮叨叨。

“布鲁西宝贝一直霸占全美‘最想和他上床’排行榜首位——有时候是第二位，取决于超人有没有穿那条老土的红内裤。”

说到这里，布鲁斯停下来小小地吸了口气，他志得意满地扬起下巴，后视镜里的双眼亮闪闪地看着克拉克。

克拉克：“呃……”

场面一度十分尴尬。

“别紧张，小男孩，把布鲁斯·韦恩当作性幻想对象不是什么丢脸的事。”布鲁斯举起右手打了个响指，嘴角挂着宽容的微笑，显然把克拉克的语塞当作了被捅破心事后的害羞。

难道克拉克要告诉这个公子哥“嘿，布鲁斯你是个好人，但我真正喜欢的人是你的男友蝙蝠侠”？

不，没门。

超人或许没有蝙蝠侠那么聪明，可他又不傻。

于是克拉克就像个真正的超级英雄那样，及时、冷静、睿智地做出了反应——

**“不，我的性幻想对象是超人。”**

等等！这句话是他说的？！

“超人的粉丝？”布鲁斯高声重复了一遍，听起来出人意料地兴致勃勃，“那你也会对着他的红内裤撸一发吗？”

『不不不那太变态了！』

“偶尔。”

克拉克绝望地捂住脸。

他只想装作一个平凡无趣的小镇人，但显然他的舌头有自己的想法。

更恐怖的是，布鲁斯·韦恩对这个答案十分满意。

“虽然超人对服饰的审美品味和你一样糟，但我喜欢内裤部分的设计，就像是特意把性感带标红加粗。想想看，超人穿着那套制服躺在黑色床单上，红内裤紧紧裹着下面的那包玩意儿……”

“打扰一下！”克拉克差不多是在高声尖叫了，“您不是在和蝙蝠侠交往吗！”

男人懒洋洋的声音从前方传来：“别那么惊讶，小镇男孩，贞操观已经是上个世纪的老古董了。再说谁不想和有钢铁之屌的男人来一炮呢？即便是蝙蝠侠本人，肯定也有过这种冲动。”

这次克拉克的舌头终于和它的主人一起被吓傻了。

或许“吓傻了”这种形容并不恰当，事实上，克拉克的每一个脑细胞都在疯狂思考“蝙蝠侠是否真的认为超人是潜在的炮友”。

“……克拉克！”

“什、什么？”

布鲁斯从驾驶座转过头，半真半假地埋怨起来：“虽然我对超人的屁股确实有点想法，但我可不允许有人坐在我的车上还能继续幻想超人。”

克拉克顿时涨红了脸：“晚宴！我在想晚宴！”

“说得没错。”握着方向盘的男人弹了弹舌头，发出一个轻快的滑音，面包车毫无预兆地转了一个一百八十度的弯，“我们现在去买西服，还能赶上晚宴。”

“韦恩先生！我们没有现金！也没有信用卡！”克拉克努力把身体吊在车顶的把手上，以防自己从窗户里被甩出去，“我想那些绑匪拿走了您的钱包！”

“钱包？”布鲁斯好像听到什么有趣的事情一样大笑起来，“不，甜心，布鲁西宝贝有这张脸就足够了！”

又一次的，克拉克无比清楚地认识到有钱人并不是像他想象中一样拥有特权。

——有钱人拥有的特权他根本想象不到。

 

感谢克拉克在面包车里的急中生智，现在他必须去参加一个名流云集的晚宴——作为布鲁斯·韦恩的男伴。

克拉克已经能想象自己的名字出现在隔天报纸的头版上了。

而在此之前……

“克拉克！看着老天的份上！你得把那副眼镜摘下来！它破坏了全部的美感！”

“韦恩先生！我有高度近视加散光，还对隐形眼镜过敏！”

克拉克在酒店客房里做着垂死挣扎，如同看守宝藏的巨龙那样捍卫自己的黑框眼镜。

超人的眼镜是比超人的红内裤更加私密的东西，考虑那条红内裤只是装饰品，而黑框眼镜是真正意义上的遮羞布。

布鲁斯的美学最终败给了小镇人的固执，他不住抱怨着小镇男孩无可救药的审美，经过克拉克身边时泄愤般在小记者的屁股上用力拍了一下。

房间里响起微弱的咔嚓声。

布鲁斯停下了脚步。

“你有没有听到什么声音？”他问，转过头狐疑地扫视房间。

“……并没有？”克拉克无辜地看着对方，“或许是外面有人经过？你肯定是听错了。”

“好吧，”布鲁斯耸耸肩，大概也觉得是自己神经紧张，放弃了寻根究底，“我在电梯外等你。”

一等到那扇门在眼前关上，克拉克立刻用上超人的速度把自己从地板里拔出来，拉过地毯遮住两个四十八码的坑。

克拉克已经不是最初那个刚刚进入报社的实习记者，和他所爱戴的前辈路易斯一样，他也是各类宴会的常客。但他习惯了躲在大一号的老式西装下面，用记者的眼光发掘每一个与会者试图隐藏的秘密；而不是穿着裁剪合宜的高档礼服，成为视线与镁光灯的焦点。

被路易斯评价为“小镇人心态”的东西作祟，让他惴惴不安地像只被丢进笼子的野兔。

模糊的预感如同河床上嶙峋的岩石，影影绰绰地蛰伏在水面之下。

布鲁斯·韦恩仍旧是活在宴会里的哥谭王子。男人穿着深灰色晚礼服，蓝宝石胸针衬得他的双眼愈发幽蓝；当他走入会场，布鲁西宝贝轻佻而醉人的笑靥在两颊展露，举手投足时，人们就变成他手中的提线木偶，被看不见的丝线牵引，聚拢在他身旁。  
克拉克曾经见到过这个男人许多次，或是慈善晚会上的一次擦肩，或是会客室里的一场采访，但当他真正站在布鲁斯身旁，陪伴他穿过人群，终于懂得为什么整个世界都会为了这个人类疯狂。  
他在发光。  
布鲁斯挽着小记者的手臂，如鱼得水地游走在商人与政客之间；他甚至没有故意说些暧昧的言辞让克拉克下不来台，而是用更加得体的理由来回答其他人的询问。（“既然我答应星球日报会招待他们的记者，就算他们不肯派路易斯·莲恩小姐来哥谭，我也要保持主人家的风度。”）

他拉着克拉克引荐给各种哥谭改造计划的相关人，克拉克受宠若惊地和那些只能层层预约才能接触到的知名人士握手，隐约感觉到这个有钱人是真的想要帮忙。

当布鲁斯向在市政厅任职的克莱尔议员致以问候时，市长秘书歉意地打断了两人的交谈，韦恩总裁不得不跟随对方去往另一个小圈子，而把克拉克独自一人留在原地。

克拉克与那个对哥谭改造计划持保守意见的议员面面相觑，站在他对面的中年人面相阴桀，带着愤世嫉俗的态度与一个令前者好感度跌到负值的光头。

在克拉克能够开口，或者，能够不引人注意地退场之前，对方毒蛇一样恶毒的目光已经攫住了他。

“你是跟着韦恩来的？”

“星球日报对韦恩先生有为期一周的专访……”

克莱尔对于克拉克的回答报以冷笑：“韦恩？他是传媒行业的噩梦。”

克拉克忍不住在心里皱起眉头，但脸上仍旧保持着得体的微笑：“我以为大部分人都称呼他‘媒体的宠儿’？”

“哦，他当然是。”那个男人从鼻子里哼了一声，给予克拉克一个混杂着怜悯和鄙夷的眼神，“如果他没有把每个追头条的记者都变成头条的话。”

对方话里隐藏的含义让克拉克呼吸困难。

遮掩着暗礁的河水一寸寸落下去，真相渐渐浮现出来。

“……那是什么意思？”

“你不知道吗？布鲁斯·韦恩会在三天之内把每个试图从他身上搞新闻的记者搞上床。那个花花公子喜欢极限运动，搞定棘手的约会对象也是他热衷的挑战之一。”


	5. 对影成三人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果超人真的尖叫着冲出了瞭望塔，这件事一定不是——至少不全是他的错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章蝙布警告，我没想过自己有生之年还能玩这么一出，节操大概是被猫吃了。

克拉克没等到晚宴结束就逃回了小旅馆，甚至忘记和韦恩告别。  
他说服自己必须在今晚十二点前赶出一份通讯稿，以防被愤怒的佩里隔着电话线撕成碎片；直到他徒劳地在显示器前枯坐了两个小时，文档里却只有少得可怜的几行字，克拉克不得不承认自己确实对所听到的消息耿耿于怀。  
问题是他本不应该如此在乎的。  
布鲁斯·韦恩花名在外，这位富二代热衷于尝试不同性格的约会对象，就和普通人热衷于尝试不同口味的甜甜圈一样正常。  
但挫败与沮丧像夏季的暴雨一样突袭了克拉克，这种酸涩微苦的心绪激烈又来势汹汹，让从未经历过类似事情的小镇男孩感到茫然无措。  
或许克拉克只是在为蝙蝠侠抱不平。虽然克拉克并不认为布鲁斯如他自己所说，只是和蝙蝠侠“偶尔一起找乐子”——从蝙蝠侠装备的更新换代速度，以及韦恩每年无偿为正义联盟投入的资金上可见一斑——但超人那位英勇正直的同事值得更好的，而不是一个连自己老二都管不好的公子哥。  
他在潮湿的床铺上辗转反侧，隔壁房间有什么东西重重撞在墙上，发出沉重的闷响，十几秒后，床板摇晃的吱呀声和男人的喘息声如同交响乐一样完美地融合在一起。  
又过了几分钟，走廊里传来巨大的砸门声，伴随着一大段夹杂了许多了F词的咒骂，那对热情似火的爱情鸟安静了片刻，紧接着更加放肆地呻吟起来。  
克拉克翻了个身，木然地瞪着手机，对着屏幕上00:00的时间提醒呆了几秒，苦中作乐地朝玻璃上模糊的倒影挥了挥手：  
“欢迎来到哥谭。”  
事实上，这一点小噪音并没有给克拉克带来太多困扰——倒不是说超人有什么特殊癖好，可当你生长在一个没有夜生活的小镇，还有超级听力的时候，你还能指望什么呢？  
直到世界再次恢复宁静，他睁开眼，发现自己站在一个陌生的房间里。  
宽敞的空间以灰黑色为基调，最显眼的位置摆着一张大床，烟灰色被子凌乱地卷在床上；床下的地面铺着米白色长毛地毯，而在地毯尽头的位置，是几乎有一整面墙那么大的落地窗，酒红色的天鹅绒窗帘从天花板垂下来，遮住窗外的景色。  
它看起来像某个有钱人的卧室。  
当他这么想的时候，卧室的门突然被推开，穿着睡衣的布鲁斯·韦恩走了进来。  
克拉克完全不知道自己是怎么闯进韦恩庄园，又是怎么站在了布鲁斯的卧室里。当韦恩走近他时，他紧张地绷紧了肩膀，准备对这里的主人家表示歉意，但对方从他面前径直走了过去，抬起的手臂差点撞上克拉克的鼻子。  
克拉克反射性向后跳开，后背撞上一面冰冷坚硬的墙。  
他扭头查看身后的情况，穿衣镜里的人一头雾水地回望克拉克，穿着超人标志性的红蓝制服。  
有哪里不对劲。  
布鲁斯拉开了那两扇沉重的窗帘，皱着眉头思考了一会儿，又关上了壁灯。  
他站在窗口，仿佛在等什么人，月光透过薄薄的窗纱，影影绰绰地铺洒在卧房里。  
花园里响起羽翼擦过树梢的轻响，一只大鸟似的黑色生物落在阳台上，那只怪鸟缓缓站起，显露出男人的身形。  
是蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠推开落地窗走了进来，动作熟练得仿佛这样做过无数次。布鲁斯在蝙蝠侠迈进屋子的同时就把自己挂在来人身上，急切地啃咬对方的嘴唇。  
布鲁西宝贝是游戏花丛的欢场老手，但他掌握的小伎俩在蝙蝠侠面前毫无用处，当两人纠缠着倒在房间中央的大床上，哥谭王子已经一丝不挂，黑暗骑士的铠甲还妥帖地披挂在身。  
布鲁斯把饱满的胸脯贴在情人的胸甲上磨蹭，口中发出舒适的低吟。  
超人从未如此刻一样清晰地认识到自己正在做梦，就像他清晰地认识到自己的老二从未如此硬过。  
有钱人养尊处优的肌肤细腻柔韧，苍白的月光如同上好的奶油，被仔细涂抹在布鲁斯的后背上，衬得那两团浑圆的肉瓣白得像两团雪，蝙蝠侠勃发的性器在他的臀缝里摩擦，丰满的臀瓣之间偶尔露出一截暗红色的头部或者青筋虬结的紫红色柱体。  
布鲁斯背对着超人的方向，双手撑在蝙蝠侠胸口，窄小的后穴艰难地将那根老二吃进去，入口的肌肉环被拉扯成半透明的浅红色。  
超人浑身上下的每个细胞都在尖叫，偏偏两脚着魔似的钉在原地。  
倚靠在床头的蝙蝠侠像是感觉到什么，护目镜下的双眼越过布鲁斯的肩膀，与站在墙角的超人四目相对。  
他对超人露出了一个微笑。  
一个富有侵略性的、蝙蝠侠的微笑。  
——哪怕清楚自己在做梦，超人也差点被这个笑容吓软了。  
而他梦里的蝙蝠侠却浑不在意被人围观了全场激情戏，联盟顾问声音沙哑地开口，如同每次在通讯中指挥战斗时一样游刃有余。  
“你是想一直在那里站着，还是过来帮把手？”  
大概是知道童子军回答不了这个问题，蝙蝠侠用鼻子喷出一声嗤笑，直接从床上站了起来。  
攀附在他身上的男人僵硬了一瞬，两手在蝙蝠侠后背上胡乱抓挠，随着黑暗骑士迈出的步子发出奶猫一样细声细气的尖叫，天鹅般的颈项向后弯曲成优雅的弧度。  
蝙蝠侠停在距离超人仅仅一步远的位置，他捏住布鲁西宝贝的下巴，强迫他转头面对超人。  
房间里没有开灯，唯一的光源只有窗纱外昏暗的月光，超人的视力却能把这个有钱人的神态尽收眼底：布鲁斯·韦恩被操得失了神，平日里梳理整齐的黑发被汗水一绺一绺的黏在额头上，没有焦距的眼珠茫然地大睁着，眼尾红得像是沁出了血痕。  
他大概是认出了面前红披风的英雄，朝超人眨眨眼，舌尖舔过嘴唇。  
一个正常的超人应该立刻从窗户里飞出这个荷尔蒙过剩的房间，但或许是自己身处梦境的事实让他坚如磐石的道德感有了裂隙，超人咽了口唾沫，站在原地等待着男人的下一步动作。  
布鲁斯的双腿还勾在黑暗骑士腰间，上半身却像某种大型的猫科动物那样灵活地拧过半周；他伸出手臂揽住超人的肩膀，脸孔一寸寸贴近大都会的光明之子，淡粉色嘴唇泛着层润泽的水光——  
刺耳的手机铃声响彻整个房间。  
克拉克坐在旅店发霉的单人床上，瞪着联盟通讯器上的紧急召集指令以及薄被下方凸起的一块，心情十分复杂。  
他刚刚用龌龊的思想玷污了自己爱慕的同伴和他的恋人，现在他唯一想做的事情就是把自己关进孤独堡垒冷静几个月，最好再来一块氪石。  
然而超级英雄是自由民主的美利坚联邦内最没有人权的职业。一旦紧急召集指令下达，联盟成员无论身处任何特殊情况都必须赶赴战场，即使不幸罹患秋季腹泻和马桶难分难舍，或者同久别重逢的女友干柴烈火，也要时刻准备着提起裤子去拯救地球。  
这些“特殊情况”中自然也包括了一个和同事有关的春梦和一根硬邦邦的老二。

正义联盟又一次成功阻止外星人入侵后，闪电侠在瞭望塔的廊桥上拦住了超人。  
“嘿，超人。”他问，“你今天有什么烦心事吗？”  
超人字面意义上的被吓了一跳。  
“不，当然没有。”联盟主席从天花板上飘下来，中气十足地否认，“你怎么会这么想？”  
“刚才你简直要把那群外星蠕虫的屎打出来了。”小红人困惑地抓了抓脑袋，“我不是说它们真的被吓屎了，但是你平常不这么……你懂的？”  
“抱歉。”超人扣着墙壁上的小装置，设法让自己看起来不那么心虚，“我今天有点睡眠不足。”  
闪电侠立刻接受了这个解释，甚至没有追问理论上不需要睡眠的氪星人为什么会有起床气，拥有神速思考力的男人很快被另外一件事情吸引了注意——  
“蓝大个，你的红内裤呢？”  
“什么？我大概是太着急赶来，忘了穿上它。”  
超人惊讶地睁大眼，在二十八年的人生中从未如此无辜过。  
“呃……我觉得你把气压传感器捏碎了。”闪电侠吞吞吐吐地说，“你知道那东西可贵了，蝙蝠最讨厌非战斗损耗。”  
他们谈话的主角无声无息地出现在超人身后。  
“如果你有时间聊天的话，超人，损毁的瞭望塔侧翼需要维修，还有今天的战斗总结。”蝙蝠侠不耐烦地说，沙哑的电子音令人汗毛倒竖， **“你是想一直在那里站着，还是过来帮把手？”**  
如果超人真的尖叫着冲出了瞭望塔，这件事一定不是——至少不全是他的错。


	6. 超级英雄的翘班时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事实证明，外星人与光头天生合不来。

超人曾不止一次聆听过罪犯的忏悔。  
那些偷窃养老金的保姆，抢劫诊所的盗贼，谋杀情人的出轨者。  
他们跌坐在红披风之下，绝望地哭喊，“超人啊，我这是生活所迫！”  
超人一般会俯下身来安慰他们，但克拉克从不相信生活会把自己逼到墙角，如同超人胸口的家徽，他永远对世界心怀希望。  
直到他再次坐在韦恩董事长的办公室里，面对那两片形状优美的嘴唇，空空如也的脑子里只剩下一句话——  
“拉奥啊，我这是生活所迫！”  
“肯特先生？”  
蓝眼睛的墙角歪着头打量克拉克，下巴搭在手指交叠的塔上，似乎注视着什么难以破解的谜题。  
“你是第一个让我怀疑自己魅力的人，肯特先生。”韦恩董事长半开玩笑地说，睫毛低垂下来，遮住他浅色的眼睛，“鉴于我与你大部分同行的交谈都是令人愉快的。”  
——因为我昨晚在梦里围观了你和你男友的全场，还差点来了次火辣的三人行。  
克拉克在沙发上不安地挪了挪屁股。  
布鲁斯显然把他的动作看成了某个信号，男人露出两排洁白的牙齿，像追逐猎物的黑狼那样乘胜追击。  
“那么我确实有哪里冒犯到你咯，记者先生？”布鲁斯耸耸肩，“希望你可以提供一点提示，我可不能怠慢自己的救命恩人。”  
“大概因为我不希望被当作潜在的约会对象对待。”  
克拉克原本没打算抱怨——至少不是现在，看在拉奥的份上他还要靠这个男人搞定佩里要求的稿件——只是当这句话脱口而出之后，他才发现自己比想象的更在意这件事。  
布鲁西用同样的方式挑动每一个人，而克拉克竟然，在某种程度上，被他吸引了。  
克拉克绷紧下巴，已经做好了被赶出去的准备，但他面前的男人只是困扰地挑高了眉头。  
布鲁斯的态度实在太令人迷惑。克拉克已经认识布鲁斯·韦恩两天，甚至还和他共同经历了一场绑架，不过除了进一步确认对方毫无疑问是个满嘴跑火车的花花公子之外，克拉克仍旧一点也不了解韦恩。  
他知道韦恩是蝙蝠侠的男友（又或许是炮友，克拉克惊恐地发现自己并不是真的想搞明白这个），也知道他有兴趣和超人来一炮，但这对于解决眼下的问题一点帮助都没有。  
而这时候那位年轻富豪已经走到了小记者身边，在足够一个成年男人躺着睡午觉的长沙发上紧贴着后者坐下来。  
“难道我们不是相处得很好吗？”他用询问的目光看着克拉克，双眼清澈得像个不谙世事的孩童，“你救了我的命，我们还一起参加了宴会。”  
男人的嘴唇伴随着说出的语句开开合合，克拉克不由得想起那两片唇瓣是如何闪烁着晶莹的水光，它们微微翕动着，向超人的脸孔靠近……  
不不不！想想看玛莎会对你有多失望！  
专业一点，克拉克对自己说，就把韦恩当作上周那个想扒掉超人裤子的有钱寡妇。  
“请不要这样捉弄我，韦恩先生。”他吸了口气掩饰骤然加速的心跳，将几乎靠上自己肩膀的男人推开，“这会让我非常困扰。”  
布鲁斯伸出一根手指，抵住克拉克的掌缘：“布鲁西宝贝从不逼迫任何人上他的床，甜心，每个人都是自愿的。”  
“我不认为您应当是这样的人。”克拉克索性两眼一闭，把自己冥思苦想的所有猜测一股脑倒出来，“……我知道蝙蝠侠是个值得尊敬的人，正直又坚韧，强大又温柔，他接住哥谭，让这座城市不至堕落。既然他从无数人中选择了您，我愿意相信您与他具有相同的品质。”  
这次他的耳边久久没有传来回应，久到他忍不住抬起头，想看看到底发生了什么。  
是他看错了还是布鲁斯·韦恩真的……脸红了？  
“所以除了超人之外，你还是蝙蝠侠的粉丝？”男人突然乐不可支地大笑起来，但他接下来就起身坐回到隔壁的单人沙发上，抬手扶正领带，又清了清嗓子。  
仿佛有人按下开关，房间里那些无处不在的荷尔蒙与试探的触手都不见了。  
“我并不是想要捉弄你，”他说，“我只是想要认识你，因为你是个好人。”  
克拉克不解地皱起眉：“这世界上好人很多。”  
“相信我，没有你想象的那么多，至少不是在哥谭。”  
那个有钱人看起来该死的诚恳，与报纸头版或者杂志封面上的布鲁西宝贝判若两人。  
诚恳到克拉克根本无从辨别那究竟是男人在面具之下的脸孔，还是另一张面具。  
克拉克想要说点什么，最终只是挤出了一句无关紧要的话：“哥谭有蝙蝠侠。”  
“他不算是。”  
在克拉克能反对之前，布鲁斯低下头飞快地发了几条短信，然后他放下手机，径直走到办公桌后拿起自己的外套。  
“求同存异？你保留你对蝙蝠侠的观点，我保留我的。”他说，“顺带一提，我请午饭，作为此前言行不当的赔礼。

克拉克本以为对方会把自己带去那种需要西装革履、最好再别上袖扣和胸针的餐厅——倒不是手头拮据的小记者想要吃一顿好的，而是从布鲁斯·韦恩的约会惯例上看，这个有钱人对于消费品的态度向来是“只选贵的，不选对的”。  
出人意料的是，韦恩董事长将他们带到了码头上的一间家庭餐馆。  
这家餐馆必定经历过许多年风雨，门槛两侧的石砖早已被食客的鞋底磨得光滑，厚实的黄杨木桌也被锅子烫出焦痕。布鲁斯带着克拉克在靠窗的餐桌旁坐下，厨房炉子上架着咕嘟嘟冒泡的炖汤，空气里弥漫着俄式酸奶炖牛肉温暖的香气。  
几步远外工人们聚在桌边拼酒吹牛，一位母亲高声训斥她挑食的孩子，年轻的女招待端着木制托盘穿梭于客人之间，红色裙摆在脚踝旁摇曳，像飞过花丛的蝴蝶。  
布鲁斯帮两人倒了柠檬水，用愉快的语调为克拉克介绍这家餐馆的推荐菜单。  
穿红裙的绿眼女孩为他们端上炖菜，布鲁斯温和地向她道谢，挽起袖子将沉重的陶碗转移到桌面上，动手帮克拉克盛了一碗汤。  
他的表现让克拉克在受宠若惊的同时又觉得有点憋屈：早知道这个有钱人喜欢听别人夸赞自己的男友，他应该在见到韦恩的第一时刻就把蝙蝠侠夸上天。  
“你曾经问我董事会为什么决心启动哥谭改造计划。”布鲁斯越过克拉克望向海港尽头生锈的塔吊与哥谭的铁灰色天空，炖牛肉的热气让他的面容显得有些缥缈，“哥谭是座美丽的城市，她是哥谭人的应许之地，是他们的母亲、兄弟、玩伴，现在她生病了，他们正在设法治好她。”  
那个全世界最富有的男人坐在餐桌对面，和靠微薄薪水过活的小记者一起吃着廉价的炖菜与肉丸意面。他脱下了昂贵的定制西服，没有打发蜡的额发软软地从鬓角垂落，衬衫袖口被卷到手肘上，前襟溅上几点汤汁。  
但他是克拉克见过最好看的人。  
一闪而过的明悟击中了克拉克，他看着落地窗外稀稀落落的工人和被涂鸦覆盖的砖墙，隐约触碰到了那个理由，关于为什么布鲁斯会将星球日报的记者带到这里。  
“那么，这就是城市改造计划中提到的老哥谭港？”他问。  
作为新哥谭规划的重心之一，哥谭市历经数百年变迁的旧港口吸引了众多投资者的目光，韦恩集团将在码头旧址上兴建医院、学校与安置区，以保障更多平民的生活。  
——让这座古老的城市更加进步，也让集团的拥有者频频遭遇谋杀和绑架。  
“这里可有些年头了，不是吗？”布鲁斯循着克拉克的目光看到那堵墙，他摇头轻笑，露出怀念的神色，“在我小的时候，这座码头一度是繁荣的贸易区，江面上停泊着各国的船舶，水手们用不同的语言交谈，花枝招展的女郎在栈桥上招徕客人。当夜幕降临时，码头上亮起的灯光照亮半个城市，老一辈的哥谭人称它为‘日不落的港湾’。”  
克拉克忽然能理解蝙蝠侠为什么爱布鲁斯·韦恩。  
不因为布鲁西宝贝美丽、身居高位、能买得起瞭望塔或者蝙蝠车，而是因为这个在小巷中失去父母的男人与蝙蝠侠一样，看到了那个失落在岁月深处的哥谭。  
哥谭和大都会是截然不同的两座城市。大都会是广场上伫立的新派雕塑，迸发着热情与灵感的火花，在阳光下光辉夺目；哥谭则是玻璃画框内收藏的油画，千年时光浓缩为画布上泛黄的暗影，沉淀下时间的优雅肃穆。  
“您的城市美丽如昔，先生，我想蝙蝠侠也深爱她。”  
“是的，他爱这座城，远比爱我更多。”  
布鲁斯对肯特记者的热情似乎并没有因为后者的“不约会”声明而削减，但他没有再试图用那些暧昧的肢体语言挑逗克拉克，整个用餐期间甚至没有比“罗宋汤”更性感的词语从男人嘴里说出来。  
无论如何，仍旧有什么东西潜伏在暗处，像水面下汹涌的暗流，让克拉克感到危险将至——  
“趴在桌子上！双手抱头！”  
饭馆的大门被一脚踹开，一群手持武器的人闯进大厅，拿着机枪包围了整个屋子。  
“幸会啊，韦恩先生。”一个脸上有刀疤的男人走向克拉克他们所在的桌子，用手枪和有名的哥谭王子打了个招呼，“我们已经见识过您出色的逃生技巧，所以我建议这次按我的规矩来——在座诸位可以不必担心自己的人身安全，这只是一点私人恩怨，除非这位有钱人在椅子上坐累了，想起身活动筋骨。”  
餐馆里响起一声短促的尖叫，那位年轻母亲慌张地抱紧了自己的儿子。  
从克拉克的角度能清楚看到布鲁斯被枪托砸中的颧骨正在飞快形成一块淤青，但男人一动不动地趴在桌子上，就连手指的位置都没有移动半分。  
“鉴于您无视了我们此前的几封信，这次我亲自来谈这场交易，韦恩先生。”疤脸嘶声威胁，枪口往韦恩董事长的脑门上顶了顶，“终止在港口的投资，否则我可能会把这空空如也的小脑瓜炸成漂亮的一团。”  
“这是我认识你的第三天，而你已经被暗杀一次，绑架两次。”克拉克看着眼前黑洞洞的枪口，忍无可忍地转向自己的同伴，“说实话，你是不是还有一个名字叫杰森·伯恩？*”  
“我确信自己的屁股里没有一块芯片。”  
“说到屁股——这个阔佬在床上和他在报纸上一样出名。”说话的是个红头发男人，手脚和麻杆般细细长长，“或许他有个像脸蛋一样的好屁股？”  
他带着一脸淫邪的笑容，伸出手抓揉那团被西装裤包裹的肌肉。  
克拉克在一旁大声叹气：“我恐怕你会失望的，大部分人都知道，布鲁西宝贝闻名于他的前面而不是后面。”  
话题的主人公仍旧保持着他最初的姿势，只是夸张地提高了音调：“令人印象深刻，小记者，但我怎么不知道你什么时候有资格评价我的屁股了？”  
“关于这个，韦恩先生，一般人会将其称为幽默感……”  
一个肩膀刺着撒旦像的光头用口音浓重的英语咒骂，粗鲁地给了克拉克的胃袋一脚，克拉克从椅子上摔下来，蜷起身子在冰冷的地板上缩成一团。  
——事实证明，外星人和光头天生合不来。  
“我认为这些先生不喜欢你的幽默感。”布鲁斯说。  
“而我只想说，假如您有什么方式联系自己的男友，邀请对方来一场火辣的约会，现在就是时候了。”  
“很遗憾蝙蝠侠不是个全天候的超级英雄。”同黑暗骑士过从甚密的富豪语调忧伤，克拉克甚至能想象出他无辜的眼神，“如果我向天空呼救，你觉得超人会来吗？”  
克拉克下意识抬起头。哥谭的天空一如既往被阴云笼罩，看不到一点红披风的影子。  
“……我觉得最好不要抱太大希望，超人也不会时刻准备着从天而降。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *杰森·伯恩：《谍影重重》的男主角，一个失忆后被组织花式追杀的特工。


	7. 蝙蝠侠在看着你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我相信英雄会在最重要的关头从天而降。”

哥谭码头的黑帮打手成功绑架了超人——只凭借这一条，就足够他们在全世界所有的反派中占据一席之地，与莱克斯·卢瑟并驾齐驱。

可惜这些先生们并未意识到自己正处于职业生涯的巅峰，他们专注在商量要如何招待布鲁斯·韦恩，好让这个有钱人乖乖就范。

而克拉克十分怀疑他们是否能成功。

毕竟布鲁斯·韦恩是那个，字面意义上，让超人都束手无策的男人。

哪怕他如今被手枪指着脑袋，像低成本特工片里的倒霉人质那样狼狈地趴在桌子上，也丝毫无损这个年轻富豪口齿伶俐的特质。

“我可没法答应你这个条件。”韦恩以这句话开始了他的演说，“虽然我在公司里有一票否决权，但仅仅在他们发表提案的时候。考虑到现在这个计划已经被付诸执行，你们更应该去绑架我的CEO。”

脸上有刀疤的带头人露出了一个意外的表情，但他只是挑挑眉，用一种堪称优雅的姿势打开手枪保险：“我对此深表怀疑。”

“我猜想你们是想要仿效他们几年前的做法。可是我得说，并非每个人都是哈维·邓特那样的精神领袖——事实上，如果你们真的让我无法再回去给那些老家伙添堵，先生们，我相信董事会为此举杯庆祝。”

“那么我只好让它成为一个有力的警示，让那些有资格做决定的人多考虑自己的脑袋。”

“如果我是你，就不会这样做。这绝不是谋杀一两个人能解决的事，人们都希望他们的城市变得更好，你们是在徒手推巨石上山。”

布鲁斯看起来完全不为此刻命悬一线的处境感到害怕。他的双眼里仍旧盈满孩童般恼人的天真，嘴角噙着迷人的笑容，活脱脱是从时尚杂志封面走下来的哥谭王子。

这个有钱人的疯癫必定是把克拉克传染了，否则无法解释他为何发疯似的为此着迷。

绑匪头子放声大笑，仿佛刚刚听到出生以来最大的笑话。

“多么有趣啊，一个幻想家。”他一字一顿地说，眼神像条正在吐信的毒蛇，“哥谭掌握在恶棍、投机者与阴险小人的手中，小少爷，这座城市正在从骨子里开始腐烂，它无药可救。”

“而我认为那不尽然。我恰好听过更加引人入胜的故事，”布鲁斯脸上的笑容忽然间改变成一种更加缥缈空虚的东西，当他再度开口为自己的观点辩护时，喉咙里发出某种属于另一个人的，嘶哑的、低沉的声音，“蝙蝠侠在看着你——”

一声震耳欲聋的枪响打断了他的话，橱窗上那块巨大的装饰玻璃轰然炸裂，尖锐的碎片叮叮当当地落下来。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克猛地弹起，又被制住他的光头拿枪指着，不得不慢慢躺回冰冷的地板上。

“我们现在就得杀了他！”一个红发的年轻人厉声尖叫，他看起来投身这行当没多久，惨白得让克拉克都开始同情他了，“否则那个恶魔会找上门来！”

“闭嘴！乔尼！”克拉克身旁的光头恶狠狠地骂道，“那家伙像小丑一样，只是个穿戏服的人类！”

那些恶棍在餐馆里互相嚷嚷起来，直到他们之中的小头目举起空着的手，示意他带来的其他人都住口。

“韦恩先生，我听说过你和你那个怪物情人的逸事。”他的语调轻蔑而讽刺，却已经被狂怒与恐惧形成的暗流撕扯，“但蝙蝠只在夜晚出没，还是说，他会像一个忠诚的骑士那样随时响应你的召唤？”

换做其他情况下，克拉克会再一次惊叹于蝙蝠侠近乎神迹的力量，黑暗骑士的名号如同刻在方碑顶端、被荆棘王冠环绕的至圣之名，以唇舌念诵便能威慑恶魔。

但哥谭王子与黑暗骑士，这两个名字是如此完美的合拍，像一支进退得宜的圆舞曲，或者亚当和他的肋骨；以至于只是听到他们从不相干的人嘴里说出来，已经让克拉克起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

那幅画面再次清晰地浮现在他眼前：布鲁斯·韦恩在窗边迎接蝙蝠侠，将自己献祭在夜色般漆黑的床榻上，如羔羊供奉它的神明。

克拉克赶在思绪滑过那条危险的界线之前把自己拽了回来。

拉奥在上，他正身处绑架案的现场，作为当事人之一，周围还有至少十个无辜群众和好几把枪。

一条紧绷的裤子绝对是这个场景下最不应该出现的东西。

他清了清嗓子以彰显自己的存在，尽可能让自己听起来像所有其他被牵连的倒霉蛋一样无辜：“我相信还有其他英雄会制止你们的犯罪行为，例如说，超人。”

“那个红蓝色的马戏演员？一颗绿子弹就能让那家伙滚回老家！”原本争吵得不可开交的几人忽然间同仇敌忾，那个光头还吹了声口哨，“那会给他一个终身难忘的教训——哥谭不是外星人的地盘！”

布鲁斯还趴在餐桌上，但两只手已经从后脑勺放了下来，事实上，他正在神经质地咯咯发笑。

至少他成功取悦了自己的漂亮朋友。克拉克自嘲地想，而且知道了这里不欢迎超人的市民不只有黑披风的义警。

——哥谭民风淳朴，没有人会突发奇想要统治世界，反派们都热爱自己生长的城市，以及蝙蝠侠。

“这么说来，韦恩先生，你对于自己会被拯救一事满怀信心咯？”带头人问，恶意地咧开嘴。他冷酷优雅的伪装被他自己扒掉了，露出黑帮中人残暴的本性。

“喔，是啊。”布鲁斯轻声感叹。

笑意尚未从那张俊美的脸孔上完全退去，他纤长的手指轻巧地搭在颧骨上，发出鸽子一样柔和的声音。

“我相信英雄会在最重要的关头从天而降。”

布鲁斯·韦恩像高墙之中的王子端坐在他的宝座，他侧首望着窗外，双眼闪烁的光芒热烈而虔诚，克拉克这辈子所见过与它最相近的事物，是春夏之交时堪萨斯山坡上烂漫的雏菊。

倘若事后再回忆起这副画面，他必定会为自己产生的念头感到羞愧。但在那个时刻，克拉克完全忘记了对方与蝙蝠侠共享的亲密关系，他身体里的每个细胞都渴求着同一件事：脱下伪装的外套，成为这位小王子的英雄。

“那么你或许愿意听听我的主意。”

暴徒头子脸上的刀疤扭曲着，形成一个令克拉克后背发毛的残忍笑容。

 

“肯特记者，我得对你道歉。”布鲁斯诚恳地说。

“我接受你的道歉。”克拉克回答，“并且回以我的歉意，韦恩先生。因为毫无疑问的，对于眼下的局面我也有一份贡献。”

“哦，我也原谅你。”

他们像两个相交多年的老朋友那样推心置腹，肩膀亲密地相抵。即使以克拉克的标准而言，这也是值得纪念的一幕，他们与挚友的距离就差一个电影马拉松之夜。

——如果他们没有再一次被背靠背捆在一起，脚上又绑着水泥块就更好了。

克拉克吸了口气，努力让自己的骨架缩小一点，希望身后的男人能在被扔进哥谭湾里之前获得尽可能多的空气，但考虑到他是那个钢铁之躯的拥有者，这一举动收效甚微。

刀疤脸不知怎的觉得把韦恩的死亡记录下来以便分享是个绝佳的主意，现在正指挥着他的手下在码头上搭录像机。

他甚至有心情调整了几次镜头的角度，以保证录像呈现出更完美的视觉效果。

“我开始觉得我们的敌人从前在婚庆公司做过。”布鲁斯刻薄地评论着那些人的动作，“如果他现在要求你单膝下跪对我求婚，我一点也不会觉得奇怪。”

克拉克说不准是布鲁斯·韦恩讲了个 **笑话** ，还是布鲁斯·韦恩 **现在** 讲了个笑话令人更惊讶。

无论如何，这是克拉克喜欢的那种幽默。

“我们没有戒指，也没有捧花。”他假装忧心忡忡地低语，“或许我们应该求助蝙蝠侠？”

“蝙蝠侠今天来不了。”布鲁斯回答，“他不干司仪这行，我们最好祈祷超人能来。”

“……我希望如此。”

他们被踹下了哥谭湾。


	8. 沉溺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这叫做移情别恋。”路易斯一针见血地总结。

他们正在下沉。  
沉重的水泥块拽着他们的脚踵，将两人迟缓却不停歇地向下拉扯，冰冷的水流从四面八方压上来。  
如今他们被绑在一起，背心相贴，肩膀相抵，克拉克能清楚感觉到另一个人的动作。布鲁斯用巧妙的角度扭动胳膊，试图摆脱手脚上的桎梏。  
但这次他没那么容易得手。黑帮的人铁了心要把这个碍事又狡猾的有钱人沉到哥谭湾里去，经历过上次的失败，他们甚至未雨绸缪的用锡水焊死锁孔，于是布鲁西宝贝那些值得炫耀的小技巧都用不上了。  
男人挣扎的幅度逐渐变大，原本急迫却镇定的动作也透出不寻常的慌乱意味。  
克拉克陷入两难的局面：  
如果他是超人，他就可以抱起布鲁斯冲破困境，给绑架者们一个终身难忘的教训；或者带着布鲁斯顺流而下，躲开黑帮的耳目，从河道下游悄无声息地上岸。  
然而他不是。  
他只是星球日报的体育版记者，从堪萨斯乡下农场来到大都会打工的小镇男孩克拉克·肯特。  
反之，他就必须冒险将超人最大的秘密，以及，最大的弱点暴露给一个仅仅认识三天的商人。  
克拉克下意识扭转脖颈寻觅回归人类世界的通路，大片的、耀眼的光斑在两人头顶摇曳，被不断上升的细碎的气泡搅碎，仿佛慢镜头般远去。余光所及的水域不断变幻着色彩，从近乎透明的浅蓝沉淀为夜空般暗沉的靛蓝，像某种奇幻电影里的画面。  
锁住他们的铁链悄无声息的裂开，克拉克如同游鱼般灵活地在水中转身，两根手指夹住固定在布鲁斯脚腕上的镣铐，将那圈连接重物的金属环轻轻掐断。  
一种模糊的直觉操纵着克拉克的行动：他能做这些事，布鲁斯不会泄露超人的身份，他的秘密在对方那里很安全。  
布鲁斯感受到情况的变化，他停止挣扎，转过头来搜寻克拉克的身影。  
克拉克屏住呼吸。  
没有焦距的蓝眼睛迟钝地眨了眨，在克拉克眼前缓缓合上。  
——他因为缺氧失去了意识。  
克拉克慌张地接住对方，将自己口里的空气从唇齿的缝隙中渡过去。对于这个人类的忧虑一时间压倒了所有念头，以至于他无法确切分辨掩埋于其下的微弱情绪究竟是如释重负还是失望。  
布鲁斯落在他伸出的手臂之间，在水流中轻盈的像一朵云。  
这起初只是单纯的救助，但随着时间流逝，有什么东西在看不到的地方发生了偏差。  
嘴唇上所触及的皮肤柔软而冰冷，贴靠的久一点又会渗出似有还无的热度，如同掩埋在冰层下的一团火，吸引着克拉克向更深处探索……  
漆黑的水底突兀地亮起两簇光。  
一艘潜水艇冲破沼泽一样粘稠的黑暗，朝他们疾驰而来。  
克拉克闭着眼都能想象出这艘潜水艇的模样：拥有防雷达涂层的纯黑色外壳、四台独立推进器和狭窄却舒适的双人驾驶室，底部有作栈桥使用的排水舱，顶端印着蝙蝠的徽记。  
那艘制作精良的小型船悬停在两人身边，厚重的隔离门向两侧打开，暗色的水流汹涌地倒卷进密封舱里。  
由河水构成的魔法空间被打破，低沉的发动机声拉扯着克拉克重新回到了现实世界。  
他想要亲吻的人，布鲁斯·韦恩是蝙蝠侠的恋人。  
突如其来的愧疚几乎压垮了克拉克，他浑浑噩噩地带着布鲁斯游进排水舱，将仍处于昏迷中的男人抱进驾驶室。  
为了追求水下行动的速度与灵活性，这艘潜艇的外形被设计得尽可能小巧，驾驶室后排的位置不够大，两个成年男人只能像双黄蛋里的两个蛋黄一样紧紧贴在一起。  
不知由于什么缘故，潜艇被设定为自动驾驶，蝙蝠侠并没有出现在船舱里，也没有通过任何一种方式联系刚刚经历生死关头的男友。  
大概是对方正在处理某些重要的事才脱不开身。克拉克这样推测，想到布鲁斯早些时候曾说蝙蝠侠“并非全天候的超级英雄”。  
或许蝙蝠侠也深为八小时工作制所苦，就像超人有时候会因为赶稿而险些来不及拯救世界。  
无论如何，在对布鲁斯作出那种不当行为后，不需要直面对方的正牌男友让克拉克松了口气。  
他在座位下面找到一条厚浴巾，用它把布鲁斯包裹成一个温暖牢固的茧。哥谭王子躺在克拉克的腿上，浑身湿透，纤长浓密的睫毛也被河水打湿，沉甸甸地坠着，在双眼下方映出两团青灰色的暗影。  
这样的苍白、安静，一点也不像那个布鲁斯·韦恩。  
虽然媒体将韦恩家族的继承人描述为“腹内空空的镀金花瓶”，但事实并非如此。如果一定要克拉克说出这世界上的两个聪明人，其中一个是蝙蝠侠，另一个就是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
而布鲁斯·韦恩又是一个不可定义的迷题，是黄太阳底下所有好与坏的集合。从克拉克认识他的时候——不，从更久以前开始，这含着金汤匙出生的小少爷就一直蜷坐在镌刻伟大姓氏的璀璨宝座之上，用那种懒洋洋的天真做派愚弄世人；他把哥谭市抓在掌心，漫不经心又处处留意，如同孩童看顾心爱的水晶球。  
他凭借着祖辈积攒下的财富与雅典娜赐予的天赋恣意妄为，像被宠坏的孩子一样骄矜傲慢，用自己的立足点锚定剩下的世界，并且不屑于掩饰这个事实。  
但男人的唇舌是裹着蜜糖的刀剑，眼睛里藏着毒药般致命的天真，太容易使人陷入这团名为布鲁斯·韦恩的迷雾，以至于克拉克只是面对着他毫无生气的脸孔，心底便涌出深刻的负罪感——  
超人没有照顾好他。  
四月份的天气已经足够街头的行人脱下厚重的冬装，哥谭湾深处却仍旧冰冷刺骨，布鲁斯在河水里泡得手脚冰凉，嘴唇泛起不健康的青紫色。  
克拉克偷偷把那个白色的茧朝自己胸口靠近了几英寸，想让对方躺得舒服一点。  
那显然是一个错误的决定。两人相贴的皮肤驱走了男人身周的寒气，布鲁斯紧锁的眉头舒展开来，在浴巾里调整了一下姿势，湿漉漉的脑袋在克拉克的肩膀上找到一个好位置，像找到岩石的牡蛎那样把自己牢牢固定在上面，湿暖的气流轻轻吹拂过领口下方的皮肤。  
那种离奇的魔法又回来了。  
克拉克无法从沉睡的男人脸上移开自己的视线，他被驾驶舱内攀升的温度烘得口干舌燥，某种无形的力量驱使着他向布鲁斯靠近。  
水流沿着潜艇外壁倾泻而下，在湖面上激起泼剌的水声。  
克拉克如梦初醒地倒抽一口凉气。  
下一秒，他用超人的速度从潜艇里逃出来，黑色的老式西装闪烁了一下便消失在天际，活像湖边那栋典雅气派的老房子里藏了十个暴怒的玛莎。  
阿尔弗雷德从主宅南侧的温室里走到草坪上。他对着哥谭市难得一见的晴朗天空耸肩，随后攀着梯子爬进潜水艇，着手将他酷爱冒险的小主人送回卧室。

克拉克躲回小旅馆的单人床上，缩在被子里偷偷拨通了路易斯的电话。  
等到干练的女声在听筒那头响起，克拉克终于找到了他唯一的倾诉对象，不过当他张开嘴，脑子里却只有可悲的一片空白。  
然而拿过普利策奖的女记者有着对新闻的敏锐嗅觉，无论是时政还是八卦。  
“噢，说说吧，小男孩，”她问，如果站在克拉克面前肯定已经翻了个白眼，“今天和你的‘理想型’又有什么新进展？”  
全星球日报都知道记者克拉克·肯特有个马拉松式的长期暗恋对象。  
可疑的迹象大概从两年前开始出现，小记者不时在接到神秘电话后失踪，在格子间里傻笑发呆的频率高到令人疑心；但只要有人半开玩笑地问一句“肯特，你对那位女士表白了吗”，他就会结结巴巴的解释半天，外加手足无措地红了脸。  
耶和华在上，二十一世纪的风尚是大胆行事、主动出击，竟然还有这种保守木讷的呆瓜。  
“不……不是他的事。”  
克拉克实在太烦恼，没有注意到自己第一次在同事面前承认了自己的暗恋，而对象还是个男人，也没有注意到电话那头惊讶的抽气声。  
“如果你的情绪总是因为一个人起伏不定，愿意花时间陪伴他，期待和他交谈，希望他一切皆好——这叫做什么？”  
“这叫做移情别恋。”路易斯一针见血地总结。  
克拉克恍惚中看到蝙蝠侠朝自己露齿而笑，浑身上下笼罩着氪石的光辉。

布鲁斯站在电脑面前，恶狠狠瞪着潜水艇内设的监控。好像只要他的眼神足够凶狠，那个电子产品就会吓得把录像吃下去似的。  
画面上长着和他一样脸孔的男人发出几声不满的哼唧，扭动身子把自己挤进同伴的颈窝。而那个看起来挺老实的小记者忽然涨红了脸，他小心翼翼地俯下身来，两人之间的距离一寸寸缩短——  
“这看起来不像传统意义上的CPR。”  
阿尔弗雷德端着咖啡与小甜饼站在洞穴入口，他看着屏幕上的画面，兴味盎然地挑高了眉头。  
“很抱歉打扰您的工作，布鲁斯老爷，但我认为自己或许看到一些有意思的事情……”  
“我现在很忙！”布鲁斯猛地拍下删除键，用不容人置喙的粗鲁口吻打断老管家的话，“如果不是非常重要的事，就拿别来烦我。”  
“好的，布鲁斯老爷。”


	9. 同事、朋友、暗恋对象与情敌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “克拉克·肯特，我们交往吧。”

超人穿着标志性的蓝制服与红内裤，双目无神地飘荡在哥谭市上空，试图把路易斯挂断电话前的那句话从脑子里甩出去。  
然后他看见自己的同事、朋友、暗恋对象与情敌蹲坐在韦恩大厦的滴水兽上——从句里的动词还他妈是个第三人称单数。  
克拉克·肯特当了二十多年老实纯情的小镇男孩，头一次发现自己是个花花公子。  
他幻想了一下自己和蝙蝠侠即将发生的对话，忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
因此，超人没有像从前那样热情地冲上去问候蝙蝠侠，而是打算从另一个方向偷偷绕开自己的搭档的动作，就十分容易理解了。  
“超人。”  
世界那么大，只有蝙蝠侠能把光明之子的名字念得阴森又恐怖。  
超人不得不停下来，硬着头皮接近黑漆漆的联盟顾问。  
带着氪石戒指的蝙蝠侠在他脑海里把超人暴揍了一遍又一遍。  
无论出于什么样的理由，他吻了蝙蝠侠的男友，在对方面前总觉得抬不起头来。  
令人惊讶的是，今晚的蝙蝠侠不知为何看起来同样心烦意乱，最直接的证据是，他给予超人的瞪视比平时削弱了至少四成威力。  
“你应该在你的大都会，哥谭不欢迎英雄。”  
甚至忘记让超人滚出他的哥谭。  
“你知道哥谭旧码头的黑帮吗？噢，算了，我猜你肯定知道。”超人拍了拍额头，试图让自己看起来不要特别心虚，“你瞧，我打算给那些坏家伙一个警告，以防他们还想再次尝试绑架布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
原本蹲在滴水兽上的黑衣义警闻言从石雕头顶站起身，他眯起眼盯着半空中的不速之客，仿佛要用眼神在钢铁之躯上戳几个窟窿。  
“你怎么知道布鲁斯·韦恩今天被绑架了？”他问。  
语言简洁。  
重点明晰。  
一针见血。  
超人为什么知道布鲁斯·韦恩今天被绑架了？  
因为他恰好看到绑匪把那个有钱人丢进水里？  
因为他就是那个被一起丢进水里的倒霉鬼？  
这两个回答的差别仅在于超人是对蝙蝠侠的男友见死不救，还是超人正在泡蝙蝠侠的男友……你很难说哪个更糟糕一点。  
面对着联盟顾问刀子似的目光，联盟主席可耻地怂了。   
“是……克拉克告诉我这件事。”超人在浑浑噩噩的脑子里抓到一根救命稻草，而在开了一个头之后，接下来的事情就没什么困难了，“没错，我们之间有点联系，我救过他几次，偶尔也会接受他的专访。”  
最初时尖锐的怀疑消退了几分，取而代之的，蝙蝠侠换用一种审视的目光打量他。有那么一会儿，超人确信对方已经看穿了他的伪装，知道那套红蓝制服下方不过是个平凡、笨拙的小记者，被誉为“世界最佳”的搭档正厚颜无耻地试图挖同伴墙脚。  
但蝙蝠侠并没有斥责超人的行为，他对于光明之子明亮笑容背后阴暗的罪恶仍旧一无所知。  
“我正在调查这件事，对韦恩心存怨愤的不止几个黑帮。”喑哑的声音从变声器里传出，身后的披风被夜风卷至面前。  
漆黑的披风环绕在黑暗骑士身周，如同哥谭市浓郁夜色凝固而成的实体；乌云缝隙中透出的惨白月光流淌在披风边缘，像浮在刀刃上的冷光。那个男人一如从前般冷硬锐利，让超人移不开眼，只是少了某种令人寒毛倒竖的吸引力。  
——超人从未如此清楚地意识到自己完蛋了。  
回首他见光死的初恋以及见不得光的次恋，即使超人能够平静对待甚嚣尘上的超人阴谋论与报纸上的流言蜚语，也不禁为自己坎坷的情路感到忧郁不已：  
他先爱上了全世界最难搞的男人，又爱上了全世界最难搞男人的男友。  
蝙蝠侠打了两个喷嚏。  
超人感觉自己急需一座孤独堡垒和一块氪石。  
然而在蝙蝠侠射出抓钩枪，滑翔翼没入暗灰色水泥森林的同时，超人还是不受控制地追了上去。  
“我和你一起去。”  
“你会暴露我的行踪。”  
“我可以躲在影子里。”  
蝙蝠侠忍耐地深吸一口气，在半空中猛地调转方向，停在一栋旧公寓楼顶。  
趋利避害的本能让超人小心翼翼地与对方保持了安全距离，下一秒，那句令人怀念的台词就劈头盖脸地砸过来：“滚出！我的！哥谭！”  
作为一个记者，克拉克·肯特十分懂得阅读空气的艺术——这意味着通常情况下，超人肯定会在那双战术手套摸上万能腰带之前离开蝙蝠的领地，但每当事情牵涉到布鲁斯·韦恩，他的舌头似乎都有自己的想法。  
“这次我必须得去，蝙蝠，他……克拉克·肯特是我的朋友。”  
哪怕在光线昏暗的黑夜里，蝙蝠侠的脸色仍旧肉眼可见的黑了一个色度。  
“我无意评论你的私生活，”黑衣义警刻薄地抿紧嘴唇，“冒昧请问一句，你和肯特记者的关系，莲恩小姐知道吗？”  
“呃……我觉得她不知道？”  
不知是不是超人的错觉，对方的脸色看起来更加阴暗了。  
在大部分战斗中，超人的存在并不会削弱蝙蝠侠的战斗力——他们被称为世界最佳拍档，可真不是因为两个英雄的制服配色互补——哪怕两人正因为拉奥知道是什么的原因陷入冷战也不例外。世界最佳拍档势如破竹地闯入黑帮在一间酒吧地下的据点，他们的敌人甚至没有机会组织起一次有效的抵抗。  
尤其今晚的蝙蝠侠脾气似乎格外不好，全程都在痛殴小喽啰……和超人。  
不难理解，如果任何人的男友被人绑架、威胁还差点淹死，他的脾气都会格外不好。  
只不过因为对方是那个冷漠、自制、不通人情的蝙蝠侠，才让人觉得不可思议。绿灯侠曾经和闪电侠打赌，蝙蝠侠就算爱上一个人，也会“爱得像个蝙蝠侠”；而现在超人只想告诉他，蝙蝠侠爱人的方式，和其他所有的普通人一模一样。  
而且挑选男友的眼光也好极了。  
直到他脑子里的主角从办公室的电脑主机前转过身，面色古怪地看着他，超人才意识到自己把肚子里的话说了出来。  
“你一定很喜欢他吧？”  
敲打着键盘的手指可疑地停顿了一下，蝙蝠侠倒抽一口气，又在门外的警报声里沉默地闭上了嘴。难得有一次，超人的问题让永远有备用计划的蝙蝠侠哑口无言。  
“……当然。”他说，紧抿成一条直线的嘴唇不悦地下撇着。  
在旁人面前剖白自己的感情显然让惯于三缄其口的联盟顾问十分不自在，他匆匆转过身去继续手头的工作，不再理会身后的外星人。  
或许当个在幕后默默奉献的配角也挺好。超人苦中作乐地想，拔下挂在后脑勺上的蝙蝠镖，一边曲起手指敲晕了两个想在蝙蝠侠背后偷袭的打手。  
蝙蝠侠是个好人，布鲁斯也是，王子和英雄幸福地生活在一起，作为一个文字工作者，他还蛮喜欢这种大团圆的结局。  
——这个念头一直持续到克拉克再次见到布鲁西宝贝为止。  
那个狡猾、傲慢、恣意妄为的有钱人坐在扶手椅里，精致的下巴抵在交叠的手指上，浅蓝色眼珠不怀好意地来回转动，审视着沙发上恨不得把自己缩成一团的小记者。  
“克拉克·肯特，我们交往吧。”


	10. 缺憾之人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠是完美的，但布鲁斯·韦恩不是。

克拉克捏碎了手中的钢笔。  
二十美元……克拉克体内属于小记者的部分发出惨绝人寰的哀鸣，表面上还要不动声色地把钢笔的残骸收进文件袋。  
蝙蝠侠肯定不允许超人把一支钢笔计入这个月的战损，就算罪魁祸首是他的男友也不行。  
更不用说根本原因是布鲁斯想和克拉克交往。  
布鲁斯想和克拉克交往。  
“等等！”克拉克尖叫一声，像被烫到爪子的猫似的跳起来，哆哆嗦嗦地指着房间里的另一个人，“你、你刚才说什么？！”  
“我刚才说，”办公桌后面的有钱人抬起小指挖挖耳朵，纡尊降贵地将那句惊天动地的台词复述了一遍，“克拉克·肯特，我们交往吧。”  
“交交交交交往——？！”可怜的小镇男孩面孔涨得通红，连着咬了好几下舌头。  
布鲁斯觑起眼估量克拉克的反应，从这个角度能看到男人形状优美的侧脸与脖颈。他微微垂着头，令人印象深刻的蓝眼睛被遮挡在睫毛落下的影子里，让克拉克想起某种觅食的野生动物。  
“难道你不喜欢我吗？不喜欢我的吻？”布鲁斯说话时探出一截深粉色舌尖，在饱满的唇瓣上以一种折磨人的速度慢慢舔过，留下濡湿的水印，“还是说，你更喜欢超人？”  
克拉克的眼睛死死钉在那一点水光上，吭哧了半晌，也没憋出个对字来。  
布鲁斯左手托着下巴，右手有一下没一下地敲打桌面，掀起眼皮似笑非笑地瞧他。  
但这也不能全怪克拉克，一个正常人得自恋成什么样才能面不改色地说出“我爱你，但我更爱我自己”这种话来啊？  
“但是……”克拉克咽了口唾沫，艰难地把理智拉回来，“但是你有男朋友。”  
现在惊讶的人变成了布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“男朋友？”  
“你知道的，你和……蝙蝠侠。”  
男人的脸色一瞬间变得十分古怪，他把椅子转了半圈，陷在座椅里用力抹了一把脸，嘴里怒气冲冲地嘟囔着什么。  
再转过身时，布鲁西宝贝又满血复活。  
“别自寻烦恼，我——我们并没有在交往。”他认真地强调。  
布鲁斯这句话说得毫不心虚，饶是处在情敌的位置上，克拉克也不禁对蝙蝠侠产生了深切的同情：  
蝙蝠侠把布鲁斯·韦恩当恋人，布鲁西宝贝却只把黑衣义警当炮友。  
克拉克的同情心没能持续过三秒，就被忽然出现的、挡住整个视野的脸孔挤走了。  
天知道韦恩是什么时候从办公桌后面走到相隔三米多的沙发上来，克拉克简直要怀疑热爱极限运动的年轻富豪才是这间办公室里真正有超能力的那个。  
拉奥在上，布鲁斯·韦恩总不可能是闪电侠吧？  
克拉克被自己丰富的想象力吓得打了个哆嗦。  
韦恩董事长完全不知道小记者内心的波涛汹涌，他半阖起眼，花瓣般丰润的浅粉色唇瓣慢镜头似的缓缓上挑，形成一个柔软甜蜜的笑容，双唇之间隐约露出洁白的尖牙。  
现在克拉克脑子里所有的念头全飞走了，许许多多身穿红披风的小人排成方阵在他的大脑里游行，他们举着横幅，大声呼喊口号——  
操他！  
如果不是身体先于理智亲了上去，克拉克肯定会动手把布鲁西宝贝按在沙发上。  
这不再是来自有钱人的挑衅或者超人偷来的亲吻，他光明正大的吻这个男人，舔舐他的嘴唇、牙齿、上颚，最终与等待已久的另一条舌头缠绕在一起。直到胸口的轻推变成大力捶打，他才后知后觉地松开手，看着怀里的男人退到一边去。  
“令人印象深刻。”布鲁斯嫌弃地抹了把唇角，靠在沙发背上平复呼吸，他的唇瓣有些红肿，斜睨着克拉克的双眼却闪闪发亮，“感谢上帝我是你的第一个接吻对象，童子军，姑娘们会给你巴掌的。”  
他的语气让克拉克缩起肩膀，重新退回了小镇男孩的壳子里。  
“你真的更愿意选择我？我是说，他是蝙蝠侠，而我只是个普通的新闻记者。”  
或许是克拉克问的太认真，又或许是布鲁斯从来没往这方面想过，总之他面前的花花公子收起了引诱小记者与自己接吻的那个笑容，垂下眼睛专心思考他的问题。  
克拉克眼睁睁看着自己脑子里的小超人们追着垂头丧气的小记者一顿暴揍。  
他提心吊胆地注视布鲁斯把蝙蝠侠和克拉克·肯特放到天平两端称量，生怕对方冷静下来之后，真的觉得记者肯特比不上蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁西宝贝大概只是因为吊桥效应而一时头脑发热，但凡脑子没问题的人，都能分辨出黑暗骑士和小记者哪个更值得爱。  
“确实如此。”男人果然这样说，然后他抬起头，清澈的浅蓝色眼睛无辜地望着克拉克，“但我喜欢你啊。”  
……韦恩少爷可能小时候烧坏了脑子。  
克拉克目瞪口呆，小超人们双手合十，集体安详去世。  
布鲁斯愉快地笑起来，他抓住克拉克胸口颜色恐怖的领带，把这笨手笨脚的大块头拽到自己面前，像他们初次见面时那样在小记者嘴角轻快地一吻。  
“蝙蝠侠更适合和超级英雄站在一起，例如说，你崇拜的超人。”  
克拉克对蝙蝠侠感到更抱歉了：只有他自己知道，蝙蝠侠和超人是绝对没可能发展出什么“可能”的，拉奥作证，超人的手还贴在布鲁斯·韦恩的屁股上呢。  
无论如何，克拉克很乐意纠正布鲁斯的错误观念，而董事长办公室附带的休息室似乎是个合理且理想的场所。  
但布鲁斯·韦恩显然不是这么想的。  
“好啦，记者先生，让我们来为今天的报道做准备吧。”他拿起挂在门边的外衣，把两人重新推回记者与被采访者的位置上去，“我猜你在这几天中已经亲眼看到现在的哥谭，而我带你见过从前的哥谭——请允许我向你展示未来的哥谭。”  
克拉克下意识拿起他的公文包，寸步不离地跟在男人身后，这时候就算对方要带他去地狱，他也会毫不犹豫地点头。  
布鲁斯当然没有把他带到地狱，韦恩的专车停在市政厅前方的广场。  
这个广场还在修建中，周边的绿化尚未完成，好几处都围着施工中的隔离带。两人徒步穿过空地，来到一座白色大理石围成的喷泉，喷水池中央竖立着海神尼普顿的雕像。  
“这里看起来会成为哥谭市新的地标建筑。”克拉克用好奇的目光环视这片广场，真心实意地称赞道，“它被规划的很好。”  
“它是哥谭改造计划的内容之一，从这里延伸出去的道路贯通城市的四个方位，沿途你能够看到博物馆、歌剧院、科技城和商业中心。哥谭以她厚重的历史而闻名，但无论在何时，我们总需要一座桥梁将过去和未来串联在一起。”  
布鲁斯站在大理石砌成的水池上，为克拉克指点方位，天上的乌云渐渐散开，一道彩虹横跨过两人头顶。  
克拉克仰望这位韦恩家族年轻的继承人，他的先祖建起这座城市，他的祖父在城市中兴修建筑，而布鲁斯打开哥谭的窗户，让名为未来的光照入中庭。  
“嘿，先生们！”  
一个头戴鸭舌帽的年轻人从空地上跑过来，这个大男孩殷勤地微笑着，向他们举起手中的拍立得。  
“今天是个难得的好天气，不拍张照片吗？一张只要一美元。”  
克拉克本想拒绝，但布鲁斯已经从钱夹里拿出钞票，又按照对方的要求在石砌的水池上坐了下来。  
“如果他知道坐在水池上这位英俊的先生是谁，会后悔提出这个价格的。”克拉克压低声音说，用余光偷偷观察那个弯着腰寻找最佳角度的摄影师，“喷泉是个不错的留念，如果我们有一辆摩托车就更好了。”  
“那么我是否应当在长凳上睡觉，以便你带我回家？”  
“以防你忘记，韦恩先生，我们已经一起弄得浑身湿透过了。”  
“而我远比一个公主慷慨，小记者，我允许你写下任何一次我们共同经历的故事，这绝对会让你名声大噪。”  
“抱歉，我忘了。”克拉克装模作样地向对方颔首致意，他像为女王效忠的骑士那样伸出一只手，没费心思压下嘴角的笑容，“你是哥谭王子。”  
“不。”布鲁斯矜持地把手指搭在小记者掌心，浅蓝色眼睛愉快地眨动，“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，这难道不比任何公主的虚名都更加耀眼吗？”  
仅仅在三天之前，克拉克绝对没想过事情会变成这样。  
他不过是被老板派到哥谭顶缸的倒霉鬼，负责搞定那个睡遍星球无敌手的布鲁西宝贝。除此之外，他还憋着一股不甘的怨气——只有一点点，当然，因为蝙蝠侠的眼光总是没错的——想搞清楚布鲁斯·韦恩究竟有什么魅力，能让蝙蝠侠为其心折。  
然后当他终于打开古老城堡最深处的那扇门，就再也无法抽身。  
超人曾像个毛头小子般单纯热烈地爱慕过蝙蝠侠，紧接着，在他终于结束这种绝望的、一厢情愿的爱恋后，又立刻因为爱上对方的男友而苦闷不已。  
偏偏在眼下这个时刻，他与哥谭王子一同在未竣工的广场中央，对方英俊的脸孔与轻佻的笑容是报纸头版和时尚杂志的常客，笑容之下却与报刊杂志上的任何一篇人物报道都截然不同。  
克拉克忽然就明白自己为什么爱布鲁斯·韦恩更甚于蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠是完美的，但布鲁斯·韦恩不是。  
韦恩家的小少爷有着英雄一般的灵魂，他与蝙蝠侠一样深爱自己生长的城市，善良、勇气与希望流淌在他的血液里，同时他又带着全部有钱人的通病，任性傲慢，凭借出挑的身份地位恣意妄为。  
布鲁斯是个太真实的人，以至于克拉克的爱情也变得触手可及。


	11. 提灯者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他说要有光，昏暗的森林之中便生出游荡的萤火。

克拉克从未见过这样的哥谭。

外人对于哥谭市总有种刻板印象：这座港口城市古老、神秘又黑暗；它像童话中的森林，埋藏着令人觊觎的宝藏，却虫鼠横生，危机四伏。

但当布鲁斯·韦恩陪伴在克拉克身边时，一切又是另外一重模样。他们穿梭在陈旧的街巷与明亮的大厦之间，经过繁华的商业中心与破败的贫民区，遇见古怪而克制的哥谭人。那些人面孔僵硬，眼中却仍保有对生活的热忱，街头的流浪汉试图从行人身上骗走最后一个硬币，又隐晦地提醒外来者绕过最危险的几片区域。

哥谭王子是故事里提着灯笼的人，他说要有光，昏暗的森林之中便生出游荡的萤火。

_……这座城市永远不可能像一水之隔的大都会，一砖一瓦都在阳光下分毫毕现，哥谭陈旧、罪恶、堕落，而其中又孕育出其独特的生机、正义与慈悲。这样的哥谭市无疑是美丽的，如同许多声部交织的协奏曲。_

_正因它如此美丽，哥谭人才如此爱它。_

男人从屏幕前抬起头，他新上任的男友坐在床尾，期待而紧张地等待他的意见。

“没有必要特意因为我替哥谭说好话。”布鲁斯说，指出文章里几个主观意味浓重的句子，“你可以照实写。虽然我这一天有意带你游览哥谭，但我是在讨好自己的男友，和你的工作没有任何关系。”

“而我写这篇文章是为了完成我的工作，和讨好自己的男友没有任何关系。”克拉克回答，“如果我在其中有任何一点私心，那也只是因为哥谭像你。”

布鲁斯发出一声嘲讽的轻笑，他合上电脑，转过身面对克拉克：“记者先生，我不知道你还是个隐藏的情话大师。”

“这不是情话，布鲁斯。”古板、木讷、无趣的肯特记者温和地说，“我只是说出自己的想法而已。”

“那么很遗憾，事实正好截然相反，无论哥谭或者我都与你想象的不同。”

“比我想象的好多了？”

“比你想象的糟多了。”

他们异口同声地说。

克拉克认真地将布鲁斯·韦恩从头到尾看了一遍。这个活在传说中的花花公子此刻就坐在他面前，屁股下面是旅店单人间里一张发霉的椅子，那感觉像是目睹英格丽·褒曼从屏幕里走出来。

他像碗柜里的小人或者圣诞惊喜。

那种克拉克不愿意错失的事物。

“我知道别人怎么说，我每天都从不同的报刊上看到无数次，但如果他们见过真正的哥谭，就不会轻易评价她——像我一样。”

布鲁斯安静地看着克拉克，似乎在评估那个大都会来的小记者是否有胆量在自己面前说谎。日光灯惨白的光芒在他浅蓝色的眼睛里泛起粼粼波光，像阳光下的哥谭湾。

“还想见更多吗？”他问。

“哥谭还是你？”

“都有。”

“乐意之至。”

“那么接下来就是私人时间了，”布鲁斯按着小记者的胸口，把他推倒在床单上，“换件火辣的衣服，我在楼下等你。”

克拉克没料到的是，布鲁斯口中的“火辣”并不只是个夸张的形容词。靠在路灯上的男人穿着渔网衣与黑皮裤，艳俗的妆容让他看上去像俱乐部里的脱衣舞男，与霸占各大杂志封面的哥谭王子判若两人。

他在克拉克能发表任何反对前把对方推进车子，来到白天时特意绕开的几条街巷，并大摇大摆地拽着克拉克走进一间营业中的酒吧。

克拉克拘谨地坐在吧台上，四周绚烂的彩色灯光差点晃瞎了他的眼，他看着布鲁斯与上前搭讪的每一个女人或男人谈笑，心情复杂难言。

韦恩少爷是个如此谙熟庸俗趣味的惯犯，他的管家和蝙蝠侠一定为此操透了心。

布鲁斯打发走最后一个试图和他调情的男人，目光无聊地在酒吧里逡巡，当他的视线落在某个不起眼的角落时，忽然亮起来。

“瞧那个穿西装的男人！”他说，拍拍克拉克的手臂，“他是韦恩集团的董事，今天早上还在会议桌上反对我的提案呢。”

“我们快走吧！”克拉克如蒙大赦地抬起头，拉起男人的手腕就要往外走，“以防有人认出你来。”

布鲁斯将按在自己手腕上的指头一根根拿开，他眯起眼盯着坐在角落的中年人看了片刻，勾起一个满怀恶意的微笑：“噢，你在开什么玩笑，我当然要去和他打个招呼。”

他翩然走开，留下克拉克独自一人心惊胆战地坐在吧台上，余光瞧见布鲁斯走到卡座旁与中年男子攀谈，而对方似乎沉迷于搭讪者的美色，完全没有认出自己面前站着韦恩集团的继承人。

克拉克旁观了布鲁斯如何戏弄那个与他意见相左的董事，并把一粒药丸丢进男人的杯子里，真心实意地对那位先生感到十分抱歉。

然后他突然意识到，如果布鲁斯再不赶回来，那么他自己的情况也会变得相当、相当“抱歉”了。

当布鲁斯结束对董事的恶作剧，回到吧台上时，一个女人正站在克拉克身旁，俯身问着什么。他的记者先生像逃避老师提问的小学生那样把头埋在胸口，双手老实地放在大腿上，而女人的手已经摸上了他的肩膀。

“抱歉，他有伴了。”

布鲁斯挤开那个女人，他抓住克拉克的手指，在对方身边的空椅子上坐下来。

“现在你应该请我喝杯酒。”他说，顽皮地冲克拉克眨眼。

克拉克慢了一拍才明白布鲁斯在说什么。他抓抓脑袋，用力挥手吸引调酒师的注意，结巴的活像头一回踏进酒吧的高中生：“请给我的同伴一杯……一杯马天尼。”

“两杯。一杯给这位先生。”布鲁斯及时补充道，然后他盯住克拉克的眼睛，眼中流露出毫不掩饰的笑意，“第一次来这种地方，童子军？还有……詹姆士·邦德*？”

克拉克垮下肩膀，萧索的暗影笼罩在他的脸上，让这大个子显得有点可怜。

“我做的差劲透了，对吧？”他嘟囔着。

“恰恰相反。”布鲁斯对克拉克举杯，虹膜在酒杯的倒映下蓝得失真，“它是最普通的也是最好的，最平凡的也是最高贵的，再没有任何一种酒能得此盛誉，万物始于马天尼，终于马天尼。”

克拉克匆匆端起自己的杯子，他喝得太快，被酒呛了一下。而布鲁斯完全能看到这一切，这个事实让他变得更可悲了。

“有时候我会感觉整个世界都在你脚下，而我像水井里的青蛙一样孤陋寡闻。”

“克拉克，我喝过成千上万种酒，见过成千上万的人，”布鲁西宝贝说，看起来甜蜜又真诚，“只除了你这样的人。”

那句话像一把刀子，剖开了遮盖在两人之间所有美好的假象。

“那么你说你喜欢我……”克拉克不得不停下来，舔了舔因高度酒精变得干涩的嘴唇，“是因为你想要我，还是因为你想要一个自己从没见过的人？”

布鲁斯放下杯子，笑容从他的嘴角逐渐隐没。

“你一定要用胡言乱语毁了这个完美的晚上吗？” 他问，两颊仍旧残留马天尼熏出的红晕，双眼却冷得像碎裂的冰碴。

克拉克下意识抓住了布鲁斯的手，他发誓他想要道歉的，但布鲁斯推开他，在乐队开始演奏一首新曲子时跳上舞台。

男人脱下夹克甩到一旁，抬起左腿绕上舞台正中的钢管，手指隔着满是网眼的短上衣划过胸部的轮廓。他用腿弯攀住仅有的支撑物，上半身向舞台正面倾倒，面上晕开醉酒的醺然；那具柔韧的身躯随着音乐的节奏缓缓抬起，胯部顶住钢管，小幅度地画着圈，他伸出舌尖舔着冰冷的金属，在两个鼓点的停顿处猛地扯掉了上衣。

布鲁斯无疑是个老练的舞者，他晃动的身体如同游蛇缠绕在那根钢管上，每个动作都激起台下海潮般的欢呼。哥谭王子隔着半间屋子朝克拉克甩了个挑衅的媚眼，右手滑到胯间挑开两颗扣子，极富技巧性地盘着钢管磨蹭双腿。

皮裤像第二层皮肤贴着他的大腿滑下，口哨与喝彩声几乎掀翻了酒吧的屋顶，靠近舞台的酒客们纷纷往他的内裤里塞钱。

克拉克不得不用上超人的力量挤到舞台旁，他推开几个不规矩的男人，在一片嘘声里脱下自己的外套把布鲁斯裹在里面。

“我受够了！”他喘着粗气威胁道，隔着外套的布料掐住对方的胯骨，“无论那个该死的挑战存不存在，今晚我都会把你干死在床上！”

“爱我，抱我，操我。”布鲁斯软得像一滩水或者一只猫，他枕在克拉克肩膀上，用尖牙咬着大都会人的耳垂，湿热的吐息喷在对方耳朵里，“这就对了。”

后来发生的事情都像是泡进酒杯里，模糊成凌乱的一团。他们能以这种状态走出酒吧大门，开车回到韦恩大宅而没出一场车祸实在是奇迹。

负责照顾韦恩少爷的那位老管家或许已经去睡觉了，宽敞的客厅里空无一人，回荡着凌乱的脚步声。

克拉克被宅子的主人拉扯着，踩着地毯跌跌撞撞地往前走，他在接吻的间隙提问：“怎么没看到你的狗？”

“什么狗？”布鲁斯从鼻子里不满地哼了一声，手指揪住小记者脑后的头发，时刻准备着把对方拉入另一段热吻。

“吃了我记者证那只狗。”

“……丢了。”

说完，他不容克拉克再问什么，又一次把舌头挤进小镇男孩的嘴唇。

当他们撞开卧室的大门时，克拉克的理智作出了最后的挣扎。

“你不觉得我们现在这样……太快了吗？”

“快？”布鲁斯孩子气地撅起嘴唇，“从我亲吻你开始，已经是第四天了。”

在听到那句话的一瞬间，克拉克的脑子里一窝蜂地涌进来许多个不知所谓的念头。

布鲁斯还记得他们的第一个吻。

布鲁斯从什么时候开始喜欢他？

他认识布鲁斯已经超过三天……

那些吵吵嚷嚷的想法在他被压到床上时都变成没有意义的白噪音，只有一句话明晃晃的留在原地——

佩里的愿望要落空了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *詹姆斯·邦德的标志性饮料是马天尼。


	12. 高级趣味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你再提起那个名字一次，我就把你踹下去！”

克拉克被压进床垫里时脑子还在发晕，韦恩家的高级床垫对缓解幻觉没有一点帮助，柔软的材质让人感觉更像浮在云端而不是躺在床上。  
他忍不住想要起身一探究竟，证明那个在酒吧里跳脱衣舞，又在床上亲吻他的布鲁斯是真是存在的，而不仅仅是自己的一场美梦。  
一根手指按在他的胸口。  
哥谭王子像征服者那样跨坐在小镇男孩的身上，居高临下地俯视他，浑身上下只穿了一件克拉克的旧灯芯绒外套；那件外衣的长度刚刚好能盖住男人的大腿，此刻下摆因为不雅坐姿朝两侧滑落，露出腿间的风景。黑色的丝绸内裤在克拉克的眼皮下面鼓起沉甸甸的一包，裆部被液体染成更深的颜色。  
克拉克下意识用上了超级视力。这个有钱人当然做了除毛，他的下体像未成年的男童一样光滑，与尺寸只能用超规格形容的阴茎产生鲜明对比。现在那根阴茎已经半硬了，它的头部将原本贴身的内裤顶起，穿过露出来的缝隙隐约能看到会阴末端下陷的阴影。  
这副画面让他瞬间硬得发痛。  
布鲁斯第一时间察觉了小记者身体上的变化，这个狡猾的男人甚至故意往后坐了坐，让那根球棒似的老二隔着布料刺进自己的臀缝。  
而他的手指还停留在克拉克胸前，指尖隔着棉布的格子衬衫勾画胸肌的轮廓，每一笔都激起一阵愉悦的颤抖，能举起卫星和大楼的钢铁之躯在一根纤细手指的压迫下气喘吁吁。布鲁斯将克拉克的每一个反应都收归眼底，他露出得意的假笑，手指着重照顾比肌肉更柔软的两个小点，指甲毫不留情地一次次刮过直到它们充血挺立。  
克拉克发出一声呻吟，当他意识到自己做了什么后就窘迫的涨红了脸。  
“没玩过这个，嗯？”  
全美排行第一的花花公子睨着手足无措的乡下人，他的短发被细密的汗水打湿，乱糟糟地贴在额头上，眼尾浮起一抹鲜艳的桃红。  
他只喝了一杯酒……不对，克拉克只请他喝了一杯，但在此之前，这个外形出挑的男人就一直是酒吧里男女的狩猎对象。布鲁斯拒绝了所有想邀请他共度良宵的人，却对酒精来者不拒。  
“别紧张，小男孩。”布鲁斯用尖牙咬住克拉克的耳朵，轻笑声钻进他的脑子里，“我会手把手教导你。”  
他的吻沿着克拉克的颈侧滑下，牙齿逐个咬开衬衫扣子，动作缓慢的仿佛永无尽头，甚至故意从解开的扣子里舔吮下方的皮肤。  
克拉克忍无可忍地翻身压住这个捣蛋鬼，粗鲁地扯开了那件衬衫，几个扣子随着他的动作崩开，落在地板上发出清脆的嗒嗒声。  
“我可不会赔偿这个。”布鲁斯勾起一抹玩味的笑意，目光掠过掉在一旁的格子衬衣。  
他说这句话的时候，克拉克已经甩开自己的裤子，转而把手伸向对方身上的外套。  
脱下布鲁斯衣服的过程像拆开一件礼物，暗红色的灯芯绒随着手指的移动滑落，露出苍白的皮肤、优美的肌肉与交错的疤痕。  
那些疤痕以某种古怪的方式令克拉克着迷。人类的每条伤痕背后都有一段故事，这个男人不像克拉克那样是白纸一张，而像一本深刻的书。  
克拉克俯身舔舐最长的一条伤痕。它几乎贯穿了男人的腰腹，光滑的结缔组织凸起在肌肤表面，他仔细品尝它与周围皮肤迥异的触感，舌尖上尝到汗水的咸味。  
“往上一点，乳头是我的敏感点。”布鲁斯像教导愚钝的学徒那样谆谆善诱，拉着克拉克的手指按在胸口，抬起身子在对方唇角蜻蜓点水地落下一个啄吻，“其他的需要你自己发现。”  
男人眯着眼在克拉克手下伸展身体，任由后者用唇舌与手指在自己身上探索，对每一次碰触诚实的做出反应。  
他喜欢被人用稍微粗暴一点的力度揉搓胸部，在克拉克舔吻他的肚脐周围时绷紧肌肉，顺着脊柱的凹陷抚摸则会让他像家猫一样拱起后背。  
克拉克拉开了阻隔在两人之间的最后一片布料，布鲁斯被束缚已久的性器弹出来，没有做过割礼的阴茎笔直粗大，紫红色头部从包皮下方探出，顶端的小孔向外流淌着透明液体。  
克拉克下意识抓住那根东西，然后像只呆头鹅一样傻在原地。看在拉奥——或者随便什么的份上，他确实知道一些相关的理论知识，却没有任何可供参考的实践经验。  
而在他停顿的几秒里，布鲁斯已经迅速从被抚慰的快感中回到现实，他推开压在自己身上的大个子爬起来，从床头柜里翻出一个塑料瓶。  
“真的什么都不懂对吧，小处男？”他一边调侃克拉克，一边把瓶子里面的东西挤在自己右手上，“鉴于你是第一次，我会给你一点优待。”  
他把沾满润滑剂的手指放到对方眼前晃了晃，用膝盖转过身，在对方眼前将中指塞进自己的屁股。  
狭窄的入口很快被一根手指肏软了，从原本接近肉色的浅粉变成诱人的深粉色；随后食指也加进去，它们并在一起在后穴里进出，带起响亮的水声，软膏融化成透明黏腻的液体，沿着男人的手指和会阴流下，把大腿和床单都弄得湿漉漉一片。  
克拉克感觉自己口中的唾液简直像决堤似的涌出来，他用力吞咽了几次，着魔般伸出手去触碰那个入口。  
布鲁斯转过头，似笑非笑地瞪了他一眼，随后把屁股抬得更高，食指和中指如同剪刀般分开，将紧闭的肌肉环撑开一条缝隙。  
克拉克迅速抓住了这个暗示，把自己的手指从那里挤了进去，后穴的饱胀感让布鲁斯发出愉快的呻吟，他夹住克拉克的手指，引导对方找到肠道前壁上的一块椭圆形凸起。  
男人的体内又湿又热，柔软的粘膜在克拉克指腹下微微颤抖，像河蚌柔软的内里一样缠绕入侵的手指，每当克拉克冲破阻碍按住圆心，都让布鲁斯本能地缩紧屁股，咬住手指摇晃腰肢。  
克拉克简直能对着这幅画面射出来。他舔着嘴唇，用另一根手指抚摸穴口的几条褶皱，试图将它撑得更开。  
但布鲁斯抓住克拉克的手指，毫不留情地把它们从肠道里拖拽出去。  
“我劝你不要这样，”他说，“如果你用手指把我操射，我就不会骑你了。”  
说这句话时，他表情严肃得简直像在学生大会上宣布校规的教导主任，而不是一个准备吃下男人老二的婊子。  
克拉克的脑子瞬间像被黑板擦刷过般一片空白，任由自己的手臂被拉扯，直到轻微的咔嚓声唤回了部分理智。  
他的双手被一副手铐固定在床头，布鲁斯退后两步，得意地欣赏自己的杰作。而克拉克甚至还有余暇去想，难怪他会被布鲁斯·韦恩所吸引，因为对方本质上和蝙蝠侠一样，都是控制狂。  
然后克拉克就再也无法分心了——布鲁斯抬起一条腿跨在他腰间，朝那根直挺挺的阴茎上坐了下去。  
克拉克曾经做过春梦，但他正在经历的比所有的梦境加在一起更加完美。  
对方并没有完全做好扩张，穴口的肌肉紧紧勒住肉棒，但内部却软得像一滩果冻，那些软肉完美地包裹着他，从四面八方挤压上来，把克拉克迎入更深的地方。  
布鲁斯一只手撑在克拉克胸口，另一只手玩弄饱满的胸肌和挺翘的乳头，他扭动腰肢在硬邦邦的阴茎上操干自己，柔韧的腰线像一条弹动的白鱼。他的动作比最风流的妓女都放荡，脸上的表情却犹如稚童般纯洁天真。  
这个男人有一千种面孔，是富豪，是舞男，是顽童，是领袖，是浪子，是英雄。  
布鲁斯·韦恩正是一杯干马天尼，最传统也最高贵，装在花俏的杯子里，如普通的纯水清澈透明，任谁都能一眼看到底，只有寥寥几人有幸品尝，才懂得其中奥妙。  
前调芬芳，后劲极烈。  
血液剧烈地冲刷着克拉克的心脏，他像溺水者那样大口呼吸着冰冷的空气，胸口莫名地升腾起灼烧般的嫉妒。  
“蝙蝠侠也像这样操过你吗？”他咬着牙根问，在对方又一次坐下时，挺腰把阴茎送得更深，“你是不是也像现在一样扭着腰，把他的老二吃进你的屁股里？”  
布鲁斯被他毫无预兆的动作撞软了腰，重重跌坐在克拉克胯间，发出一声又细又长的呻吟。  
“别、别说这个……”  
他从脖子到胸口都红了，肠道剧烈抽搐着，有自我意识似的挤压其中的肉棒。  
“你喜欢我这么说？”克拉克又抬了抬腰，察觉到对方的口不对心，“你后面更湿了。”  
“闭嘴！干你的活！”  
男人抬起头，给予克拉克一记凶猛的瞪视，但凌乱的额发和通红的眼眶让这个眼神失去了应有的威力。  
随着一阵刺耳的摩擦声，锁住克拉克的手铐像纸糊的玩具一样被扯断，他伸出手抓住男人的腰胯，用力把他按在自己的老二上。  
布鲁斯发出一声短促的尖叫，不知是被意外变故还是体内快感刺激得瞪大了眼，他不敢置信地看着手铐的残骸，克拉克趁机掐住男人收窄的腰，把对方拉到自己身下，手指在苍白的皮肤上留下红色指印。  
“克拉克·肯特——”  
布鲁斯的怒吼刚发出一半，就被捅进身体里的阴茎堵了回去。  
克拉克让布鲁斯跪趴在床上，一只胳膊环在对方腰间支撑住他的身体，空着的手盖在布鲁斯手背上，与对方十指交握。  
他手上的动作十分温柔，但嘴上的话和下身的撞击却完全是另一回事。  
“蝙蝠侠的大还是我的大？”  
“蝙蝠侠这样肏过你吗？”  
“你喜欢被我肏，还是被蝙蝠侠肏？”  
……  
布鲁斯把脸死死埋在枕头里，他挣扎着想要踹开身后的混蛋，却被对方的怪力压制，只能被迫撅起屁股，承受来自身后的冲击。克拉克每问一个问题，他的下身就把肚子里那根东西吸得更紧，以至于在克拉克抽出阴茎时，甚至能翻出一小截鲜红的肠肉。  
而他很快就连挣扎也忘了，柔软的肠壁在入侵者手下节节败退，只能放任克拉克的阴茎直直戳进直肠深处，鼓起的龟头撞在敏感点上；他自己的阴茎则随着操干一次次弹动，不停撞上小腹，前液把腹肌涂抹得滑溜溜一片。  
这个伤痕累累的男人如同某种外壳坚硬的果子，被克拉克榨出内里的汁水。  
克拉克隐约想起一点他读过的“理论知识”，揽在布鲁斯腰间的手沿着紧绷的腰线摸下去，想要照顾一下对方的感受，布鲁斯却摇动腰胯，赌气似的躲开他的手指。  
缺少床上经验的小镇男孩只能按照他的意思收回手，更努力地肏着他，甚至偷偷做了点弊，每一次刺入都准确压上前列腺，让男人的后背和圆滚滚的屁股都泛起好看的红色。  
而布鲁斯似乎想到了新的花样折腾克拉克，他的肠道忽然绞紧，仿佛无数张嘴吸吮着包裹其中的阴茎，让克拉克深陷其中寸步难行。  
饶是超人也无法抵抗这种攻击，克拉克按住他的腰往里用力冲撞了十数次，就被带上了高潮，身下的男人被烫得缩了一下，肌肉幅度微小的颤抖着。  
克拉克满足而甜蜜地俯身亲吻布鲁斯腰窝处的凹陷，舌苔刮去那里积攒的汗水，又去摸他的阴茎。这次布鲁斯没有躲闪，性器半软地垂下来。  
他被克拉克肏射了。  
等到刚一被放开，男人的身体就脱力般滑下，软绵绵地窝在枕头里。  
克拉克的心脏差点跳出喉咙，他伸出手小心翼翼地把对方翻过来，布鲁斯仍旧一动不动，脸红得简直让克拉克怀疑他是不是因为缺氧晕了过去。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯？你还好吗？”  
哥谭王子仰躺在枕头上，闭着眼深吸了几口气，突然抬脚踹上克拉克肩头。这个动作让他的下半身完全敞开，精液混杂着多余的润滑液从还没有完全合拢的后穴里流出来。  
小克拉克反射性地起立敬礼。  
一刻钟后，克拉克发现布鲁斯·韦恩实在是最棒的情人和最差劲的床伴，他指使硬着老二的克拉克帮自己清理屁股和更换床单，然后毫不客气地卷走了床上的所有被子。  
幸亏克拉克也不是真的需要被子。  
克拉克穿着布鲁斯的睡袍躺在韦恩少爷的大床上，他在黑暗里望着天花板冥思苦想，终于忍不住戳了戳身边那卷被子。  
“认真的？”他问，“在床上提起蝙蝠侠能让你更兴奋？”  
“闭嘴！”被子卷凶狠地撞了克拉克肋骨一下，“你再提起那个名字一次，我就把你踹下去！”


	13. 秘密身份

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果你还想在回来之后保留你的位置和你的小命，就去弄明白到底是哪个幸运儿被布鲁斯·韦恩搞了屁股。”

克拉克睁开眼的时候，布鲁斯已经醒了。  
昨夜与他同床共枕的男人浑身上下仅仅披了一条空调被，露出锻炼得宜的饱满胸脯，奶油色肌肤上散布着苍白的伤疤与暗红的吻痕。  
他没像肥皂剧男主那样深情款款地看着克拉克，也没像特工电影里那样潇洒地抽根事后烟，而是靠在床头研究一副手铐。  
那副手铐有点眼熟。  
克拉克对着坏掉的手铐发了一会儿呆，昨晚被射出去的脑子逐渐回归它们应该在的地方；然后，他终于想起自己在这张床上干了什么布鲁斯·韦恩以外的事。  
——继徒手拔消防栓的壮举后，普通的肯特记者又徒手拆了一个手铐。  
此时布鲁斯也注意到床伴的小动作，他放下那副手铐，用与研究手铐相同的严谨目光扫视克拉克的全身。  
即使知道对方没有X视线，克拉克仍旧忍不住夹紧了腿。  
“每当我以为自己已经足够了解你时，你总能带来新的惊喜，海格力斯先生。”布鲁斯慢吞吞地拉长了调子，手指滑过克拉克睡袍领口露出来的肩膀，“我知道你力气大，但没想到你的力气这么大。”  
指尖摩挲肌肉线条的动作堪称爱抚，却让克拉克的每根神经都拉响红色警报。  
“如果我回答是爱情给我的力量你信吗？”他不抱希望地问。  
“你信吗？”布鲁斯反问道。  
“好吧，”克拉克诚恳地向对方坦白，“我曾经是举重运动员。”  
在这方面他必须保持谨慎，超人的人类身份比美国总统的婚外情人更绝密——行吧，克拉克就只是没胆子。  
他还没有忘记哥谭王子曾经是蝙蝠侠的男友，而黑暗骑士不知与恋人分享过多少超级英雄的私生活，如果让布鲁斯知道操了自己的人五天前还十分想操自己的前男友……那画面太美，他不敢想。  
布鲁斯·控制狂·韦恩显然对于超出计划的事情非常不满，他嘟囔着翻身下床，把克拉克孤零零地丢在大床上，即使是超人的超级听力也只能听到“傻大个”和“不该用情趣手铐”这类短句子。  
感谢睡眠不足导致的头脑迟缓，布鲁斯看起来一点也没有怀疑自己床上躺了个外星人。  
当他们都躺在床上的时候，布鲁斯表现的还不太明显，但一等到他爬下床，克拉克就立刻意识到对方困得像头冬眠的熊——现在克拉克觉得韦恩董事长在第一天专访时只迟到了半小时真是给足了自己面子——他摇摇欲坠地朝衣柜挪动，走到一半的时候又被披在身上的被子绊了一跤。  
男人气急败坏地踢了被子几脚，毫无意义地辱骂一堆棉布，最后索性把那床被子踢到脚下，光着身子在屋子里走来走去。  
克拉克的眼睛都看直了。  
而那个有钱人对字面意义上能在他背后烧个洞的目光毫无自觉，兀自弯着腰在衣柜里翻找，白嫩的臀缝里隐约露出红肿的穴口。  
现在克拉克不孤独了，有根硬邦邦的老二陪着他。  
在他能够消化这一幕带来的冲击之前，他已经站在布鲁斯身后，右手摸上那个蜜桃似的屁股——显然经过昨晚的事情，他的身体坚信自己有那个屁股的使用权。  
如果克拉克的脑子有一张单独的嘴，它的尖叫肯定已经掀翻了天花板。  
然而手指上传来的软弹触感却是如此令人惊叹，这样美妙的造物让克拉克头昏脑涨，忍不住动手捏了捏。  
屁股的主人猛地转身，差点和小克拉克行了个贴面礼。  
布鲁斯：“……”  
克拉克：“……”  
哥谭王子不愧是经历过大风大浪的男人，他甚至没有费心从柜子里拿件衣服，而是如同盛装出席酒会般斜倚在柜门上，似笑非笑地斜睨那个妄图染指自己的大都会人。  
“怎么，记者先生？对此念念不忘？”他问，一根手指沿着肌肉的线条勾画，像玩连线游戏那样连起胸前散落的吻痕。  
那根手指一路滑上小记者的胸口，克拉克浑身僵硬地站在原地，脑子在“我操”与“操他”之间疯狂摇摆。  
“答案是‘不，没门’。”布鲁斯的手指使了点力，把对方远远推到一边去，“你让我在床上受到了惊吓，在我原谅这件事之前，你都别想上我的床。”  
“你讨厌举重运动员？”克拉克小心翼翼地问。  
“我讨厌秘密。”男人从克拉克身边路过，顺手拍了拍小镇男孩结实的肱二头肌，“至于你的‘超级力量’？那不坏，下次我们还能开发出一些新体位。”  
然后他就穿好衣服去了公司。  
留下克拉克一个人用了整个上午在小旅馆里幻想布鲁斯的言外之意，直到他的手机像癫痫发作般振动起来为止。  
“克拉克·肯特！”  
路易斯的声音差点让克拉克耳膜穿孔，他不得不伸长手臂，让手机与自己的耳朵尽可能保持距离——女记者简直是在对着话筒咆哮，即使他把手机丢到房间另一头也能听得一清二楚。  
“克拉克！你看今天的新闻了吗？”  
“啥？”  
“打开电视！现在！立刻！马上！”  
这句话与佩里在办公室里大吼“重写！现在！立刻！马上！”的语气如出一辙，可怜的底层记者后颈一紧，连滚带爬地从床底下把遥控器挖了出来。  
感谢廉价的家庭旅馆，那台和玛莎差不多年纪的电视只有一个免费的电视台，每天循环播放哥谭新闻。  
克拉克打开电视的时候，摄像机刚刚从女主持人涂了太多粉底的脸孔移到布鲁斯·韦恩身上。  
“没错，我有个男友。”那个亿万美元宝贝朝着镜头抛了个媚眼，“什么？噢，他哪里都好，那里格外好……不，丽兹，身材只是加分项，重点是他在床上主动又火辣。”  
克拉克的下巴距离掉到地板上就差那么一点儿，他急忙伸手托住那个脆弱的关节，路易斯的声音如同催命符般环绕在他的耳畔。  
“……韦恩新交了个男朋友，而你在之前的专访里竟然一点都没有提到！这可是头条……克拉克？克拉克！你在听吗？”  
“是的，我在。”克拉克梦游般地回答。  
“听着，克拉克，你错过了这么大的新闻，佩里会恨不得杀死你的——不，他现在已经在打算杀死你了。”  
电话那头安静了一会儿，隐约传出报社主编恐怖的咆哮和某种物体碎掉的声音。  
克拉克响亮地吞了口唾沫。  
路易斯回到了电话边。  
“佩里又摔了他的杯子，他摔碎上一个杯子的时候，和韦恩滚床单的记者被外派去了马达加斯加拍摄变色龙。”她说，“如果你还想在回来之后保留你的位置和你的小命，就去弄明白到底是哪个幸运儿被布鲁斯·韦恩搞了屁股。”

这就是为什么克拉克站在韦恩集团楼下——不，他不是想被布鲁斯·韦恩搞一次屁股——不是说他真的不想只是他现在不想——也不是说他现在不想但是——  
小记者紧张地整了整他的领带，抬腿迈进了后现代设计的大门。  
“先生，请出示证件。”  
今天韦恩集团接待生的笑容就像克拉克第一次被拦在大楼正堂时一样灿烂。


	14. 头版头条

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现在克拉克确定面前这位女士也是外星人。

“我的记者证被韦恩先生的狗吃了……对，我知道他没有养狗。”  
克拉克站在韦恩集团的接待处，对着和自己有过一面之缘的金发美女露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。  
那位可爱的小姐沉默地看着他，就仿佛看着一个傻子。  
克拉克忽然福至心灵，他趴在服务台上，把身子朝前凑了凑，抬手指着自己的脸：“看看这张脸，难道你不记得我了吗？采访韦恩先生的记者，最近每天都来的那个？”  
接待生露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“那么请问您今天有预约吗？”她问。  
克拉克的笑容逐渐消失。  
“是这样的，我和韦恩先生是很亲密的朋友……是的，不需要预约的那种朋友。”他诚恳地解释道，用小镇男孩的狗狗眼进行攻击，“今天是布鲁斯的大日子，我想给他一个惊喜。”  
“我知道，”接待生小姐训练有素地回应，“而我们最主要的工作内容之一，正是拦住韦恩先生那些‘无需预约的’朋友。”  
或许是克拉克的表情太绝望，接待生终于好心为这个大都会来的记者提供了一点帮助。  
“您为什么不打电话给他呢？”她暗示道。  
“呃……事实上我们还是很少联系的那种朋友。”  
“难道你不知道韦恩先生的电话号码吗？”  
“……”  
接待生用谴责的目光盯着克拉克。  
“您有一份体面的工作，又和韦恩先生相识，我还以为您至少是个值得信赖的人呢。”她哀怨地说，“您怎么不干脆说您是布鲁斯·韦恩的男友呢？”  
为了避免自己从此登上韦恩企业的黑名单，克拉克不得不铤而走险。  
“这都是因为我和布鲁斯的关系不太方便让其他人知道，”他为难地向对方解释，“只有你答应听完后帮我保密，我才能告诉你。”  
“什么？”金发女人看起来心不在焉，暗地里竖起了耳朵。  
“你保证不说出去？”  
“当然！”  
克拉克顿了顿，才压低声音说：“其实我就是布鲁斯·韦恩的男友。”  
接待生的目光更哀怨了。  
“您知道吗，肯特先生，如果您是公司内部员工，这已经构成职场骚扰了。”  
从未想过自己有生之年竟然还有机会进行职场骚扰的克拉克恍惚中感觉自己站在了人生巅峰。  
然而这种错觉下一秒就被打破了——  
“假如您再不离开，我就要叫保安了。”  
“等等等等！虽然我没有布鲁斯的电话号码，但他的其他事情我还是知道的！”  
“比如说？”  
“今天他内裤的颜色。”  
连接待处周围的空气都被尴尬冻结了。  
“克拉克·肯特？”一个惊讶的声音在克拉克身后响起，布鲁斯正从专用电梯里迈步而出，身后跟着两名警员。  
韦恩少爷转身对警员们说了什么，独自一人朝克拉克的方向走过来。  
“你怎么在这里，克拉克？我记得你今天没有预约？”他问。  
“说来话长……”小记者叹了口气，决定自己的羞耻心暂时还不足以支持他把刚刚的经历复述一遍，“你呢？这又是怎么回事？”  
“关于这件事，克拉克，我得对你道歉。”  
“不，请不要道歉。”克拉克一脸沉痛地按住额头，“上次你这样对我道歉的时候，我们被绑着水泥踹进了哥谭湾。”  
布鲁斯不以为然地耸肩。  
“好吧，”他说，朝自己身后指了指，“我和这些先生们还有些私人问题要处理，回家等我？”  
哥谭王子丢下这句话，就同一阵风般潇洒地从克拉克身边掠过，坐上了马路边停着的警车，留下克拉克一头雾水地被站在原地，口袋里的手机疯狂震动起来。  
一封来自路易斯·莲恩的短信静静躺在邮箱里。  
【自求多福。】  
克拉克愣了几秒，忽然被某种惨痛的明悟击中，手忙脚乱地打开谷歌界面开始刷新闻。  
十分钟前，来自哥谭的一条新闻异军突起占领了热搜榜：有知情人举报韦恩集团开设地下工厂，进行违法的药物实验。作为负责人的布鲁斯·韦恩首当其冲，被警方传讯。  
以及，外派记者克拉克·肯特再次错失头条。  
——距离佩里手撕超人还有二十小时三十分钟。  
不过这种时候谁还在乎头条，克拉克焦躁地左右看了看，如同抓住救命稻草般扑向身后的接待处：“打扰一下，小姐——”  
“先生，请出示证件。”  
那位美丽的金发姑娘微笑着、一字一顿地说。  
“我有事想要咨询……克莱德托*小姐？”  
“我叫琳达，肯特先生。”接待生冷静地把访客本递给他，“请问您还需要预约吗？”  
“预约？”克拉克简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“布鲁斯刚刚被他们带走了！”  
“……所以您不打算预约了吗？”  
现在克拉克确定面前这位女士也是外星人。说真的，既然宇宙里有火星、氪星、纳冈星，有一个证件星球是多么正常啊？  
那上面的居民一定都是金发大胸的标准美女，每天听CBS学习英语，以食用地球人的身份证明为生。  
“你的老板被抓走了，你却在这里和我谈预约？”克拉克抓狂地强调道，希望能让对方意识到这种公事公办的态度有多么不合时宜。  
“韦恩先生经常被诬告，有时是公司的竞争对手，有时是想拿韦恩集团做文章的政客……难道您不看新闻吗？”接待生习以为常地整理好资料，用看外星人的眼光看着面前的外地记者，“明天他就会坐在办公室里了，除非他又想趁机翘班。”  
克拉克的心情一时间十分复杂。  
“难道你们一点也不担心吗？”他问。  
“先生，这里是哥谭，整个哥谭都在保佑布鲁斯·韦恩。”琳达说，给了克拉克一个真心实意的灿烂笑容，“不过很高兴韦恩先生能有您这样的朋友。”  
克拉克受宠若惊，同时感觉到一丝微妙的不爽：“你为什么不认为我是布鲁斯的男友——我的意思是，他最近不是刚交了一个男朋友吗？”  
“噢，您可真会说笑。”  
克拉克的心情更复杂了。  
“所以您还要预约吗？韦恩先生明天下午有空。”接待生殷勤地翻开本子递给克拉克，确定这位记者确实与自己的老板有私交后，这位小姐热情多了。  
“……不了，谢谢。”  
“对了，您是记者。”她恍然大悟地拍了拍脑门，“现在您一定赶着去追新闻，我就不耽误您的时间了。”  
“好、好的。”克拉克艰难地点了点头，努力把自己从来时构想的、关于“布鲁斯·韦恩神秘男友”的新闻大纲中拖出来。  
哥谭的画风变得太快，身为一个出身堪萨斯的大都会人，克拉克不确定自己能适应如此快节奏的生活。

相比勇闯哥谭警局，最后克拉克还是选择听从布鲁斯临走前的吩咐，来到韦恩庄园等这里的主人回家。  
出于大家都知道的理由，布鲁斯并没能够亲自迎接克拉克，接待他的是韦恩家的管家。  
老管家潘尼沃斯与韦恩家族一样声名显赫，更重要的是，战功赫赫。这位特工出身的英国绅士服侍了韦恩家族两代人，如果说布鲁斯·韦恩是哥谭王子，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯就是看守城堡的魔王，从韦恩少爷八岁那年至今，每一个试图潜入韦恩庄园的狗仔都铩羽在这位管家的高压水枪下。  
克拉克在会客室的沙发上正襟危坐，目送阿尔弗雷德独自走去厨房里泡茶。  
任凭克拉克把脸蛋笑成一朵花，这位管家仍旧没有任何表情，他看肯特记者的目光像两根锥子，仿佛下一刻就会从钱夹里拿出一张空白支票，要求乡下来的穷小子离开韦恩家的少爷——电视里都是这么演的。  
当那位老人家开口说出第一句话的时候，克拉克的脑内剧场已经进行到了他与布鲁斯在重重压力下分开，各自娶妻生子，数年后于街头重逢，两人相顾无言的部分。  
“肯特先生，您的红茶里要牛奶还是柠檬片？”  
“我不会离开他的！”  
阿尔弗雷德：“……”  
克拉克：“……”您听我解释！  
韦恩家名声在外的魔王管家看起来完全不吃惊，甚至还欣慰地点了点头。  
“很高兴听到您这么说。”他说，“布鲁斯少爷有时候会相当不可理喻，但他本质上还是个好人，而且，非常看重您。”  
“哇，我可真没想到这个。”克拉克拘谨地笑了笑，“我有点担心您对于布鲁斯找了一个男朋友的事……会有些意见。”  
“从前我也希望少爷找一个好女孩，不过当人老了之后，很多事就看开了。”老人家放下茶杯，用一种让人背后发毛的视线把克拉克从头打量到尾，“尤其布鲁斯少爷这次带回家的不仅是个活的，还能直立行走。”  
克拉克不知道该怎么接话，只能跟着点头。  
无论如何，潘尼沃斯先生看起来十分喜欢少爷的男友，最直接的证据是，克拉克面前的桌子上摆了两壶不同口味的红茶，还堆了至少一吨小甜饼。  
——当然也有可能他只是想让克拉克罹患糖尿病而英年早逝。  
克拉克坐在客厅里吃了一下午红茶和甜饼干，像只被主人扔在家里的小狗，全部注意力都集中在通往玄关的雕花木门。  
在那扇门被打开的一瞬间，他就冲了上去。  
但布鲁斯只是把克拉克推到一旁，他丢开外套，坐进沙发里替自己倒了杯茶。  
“这是第五天，肯特记者，依照约定，头条是你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *克莱德托：credentials的谐音。


	15. 真假参半

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克·肯特从小到大都是个逊毙了的倒霉鬼。

见到韦恩先生之前，肯特记者积攒了一肚子的问题需要对方解答，而真正和布鲁斯面对面坐在桌子两端之后，克拉克的职业素养就和他的记者证一样被狗吃了。  
他殷勤地把阿福特制小甜饼推到布鲁斯面前，忙于用眼睛确认男人的安全。后者脸色红润，看起来没有受到刑讯；衣物整洁，说明在拘留期间没有吃苦；衣服下面残留着星星点点的淤青与指痕——  
克拉克默默地调整了自己的坐姿。  
任何一个有良知的报社都应该把这一条写进新人入职的培训手册：不要和你的采访对象谈恋爱，除非你不想要他的头条，只想要他的屁股。  
布鲁斯如同所有体面的有钱人一样端坐在沙发上喝茶，对于另一个人复杂的心理活动毫无察觉。  
“现在你可以把写在笔记本上的那些问题问出来了，”他心满意足地接受了克拉克的贿赂，并慷慨地给予回报，“我会给你详尽的答复，作为泡到布鲁斯·韦恩的福利。”  
克拉克立刻推翻了刚才的蠢念头。  
每个记者都应该拥有一个属于自己的总裁。  
或许布鲁西沾染了许多有钱人的陋习，但言而无信绝不在其中。他对待克拉克提问的坦诚与答案的深度，足以让任何一个媒体从业者都心生嫉妒；这个有钱人甚至不吝于对克拉克直言韦恩企业内部分裂的隐患，无论其中的哪一部分刊载成文章发表，都必定会在新闻行业掀起惊涛骇浪。  
这看起来是童话中所描写的那种完美结局：克拉克凭借对布鲁斯·韦恩的独家专访和马达加斯加的变色龙告别，作为知名记者崭露头角，迎娶哥谭王子，走上人生巅峰。  
但克拉克很快意识到有哪里出了错，当他在纸上多写下一个单词，这种违和感就愈发强烈。  
——那个男人太像布鲁西了。  
如今在克拉克面前坐着的是头版头条的韦恩总裁，而不是那个和他一起被绑架、被追杀，在小餐馆里吃炖菜，在水池旁拍一美元合照的男人。  
“等一下，布鲁斯。”他紧紧握住手中的钢笔，笔尖在洁白的纸面上留下一滩污渍，“我得向你道歉。我十分感激你愿意帮助我完成采访，但我认为自己——或许我并不想听这些。”  
“当然，这完全没问题！你想听什么？”布鲁斯朝小记者挤挤眼，夸张地张开手臂，“只要是哥谭之内发生过的事情，无论议员丑闻，还是市长婚外情，布鲁西宝贝都有第一手资料！”  
克拉克失声惊叫：“哥谭市长有婚外情？！”  
布鲁斯露出了然的目光，他抬起手解开领口第一颗扣子，找了个舒适的姿势倚在沙发靠背上，手指交叠在膝头做出长谈的姿态。  
在那一瞬间，克拉克无比清晰的意识到这是自己最后的机会。如果不能立刻阻止布鲁斯，他们的整个夜晚都会浪费在一个矮小、谢顶还有着硕大啤酒肚的老男人身上。  
他在布鲁斯能够说出第一个单词前扔下手中的笔，钢笔落在茶几上发出清脆的撞击声。  
已经准备好开始长篇大论的男人被小记者不合常理的动作打断了思路，布鲁斯疑惑地向前坐起身子，朝克拉克投以询问的目光。  
“不，我的回答是不。布鲁斯，我并不是为了拿到一个大新闻才来见你。”克拉克一字一顿地说，当着对方的面收起了笔记本与录音笔，“哪怕这确实是我的工作，但你对我而言从不是一个报纸头版或者一个普利策奖，即使这意味着我后半辈子都要和变色龙相依为命，我也不在乎。”  
布鲁斯为克拉克的宣言惊讶了几秒，随后这个英俊的有钱人就露出意味深长的暧昧微笑，他挪动屁股坐到克拉克身边，指尖勾勒老式西服下方饱满的胸肌：“那么你是为什么而来呢，甜心？”  
那根手指就像锥子那样在克拉克胸口戳了个洞，让他好不容易鼓起的勇气险些跑了个精光。在骄纵、放浪与荒诞的外表之下，布鲁西宝贝是最出色的阴谋家，哪怕哥谭王子不值一提的小手段，也能令在堪萨斯农场长大的小镇男孩捉襟见肘。  
克拉克几乎耗尽全身力气才把那个贴在自己胸口扭来扭去的男人从身上推开，脸孔涨得通红，却仍旧专注地望着对方。  
“因为我担心你。”  
萦绕在房间里的魔法忽然间解除了。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，他重新端起茶杯，垂下眼帘掩盖住那双被魔鬼施了咒的蓝眼睛：“这不公平，克拉克，你总要把我从擅长的领域里拖出来。”  
克拉克好脾气地笑了笑：“那么我们就扯平了。”  
一股没来由的骄傲与成就感充斥在他的胸口，如同在达克赛德手中斩获一场艰难的胜利。  
而他五天前竟然还觉得布鲁斯·韦恩只是个大脑空空的家族继承人。  
那个男人像被沙滩椰林环绕的海湾，相机只能拍出他浅薄明媚的表面，只有真正投身其中，才会发现水底还有深不见底的海沟和被世人遗忘的宝藏。就算他当初真的能够与蝙蝠侠成为恋人，可能也不会比爱上布鲁斯更困难了。  
克拉克不知道是否哥谭人都这么难搞，还是只有和蝙蝠侠有关的人这样，又可能这仅仅与他自己的择偶标准有关：超人总看上超级难搞的人。  
“我能知道究竟发生了什么吗？”克拉克问，“这对我来说很重要。”  
布鲁斯皱着眉头，他看起来十分疑惑：“为什么它如此重要？”  
“或许因为我如此喜欢你。”克拉克腼腆地笑了一下，“不过假如你不想说，我们就继续为星球日报写头条——毕竟他们为此支付我的工资。”  
“它不会像市长的婚外情那样有趣。”  
“我是记者，我习惯了。”  
布鲁斯坐在位置上沉默了片刻，忽然起身走到窗边，将克拉克的目光挡在身后。  
哥谭的最后一缕暮色也沉入地底，雷声自遥远的天际隆隆滚过，乌云渐渐在这座古老的庄园上空积聚。  
“两天后是哥谭旧港重建工程的奠基仪式，反对者会不择手段的破坏它。”从树林深处袭来的狂风吹散了哥谭王子光鲜明媚的外衣，再度露出下方暗礁般坚硬危险的灵魂，“而我则要不择手段地阻止他们。”  
“今天发生的事情究竟是他们的计划，还是你的计划？”  
“有人率先拉开序幕，我只是确保事情朝双方都愿意看到的方向发展。”  
“那么刚才那些专访呢？”  
“它是必要的准备。韦恩最大的敌人从不是盘踞码头的黑帮，而藏在暗处的毒蛇只有在有把握一击必杀时才会现身——总会有一份报纸刊载那些事，不是星球日报，就是哥谭时报，你不用担心它们有违新闻报道的真实性。”  
第一道闪电划破漆黑的夜空，让那张举世闻名的俊美脸蛋显现出慑人的惨白。  
这副画面令克拉克无法做出任何反应，只能呆坐在沙发上，望着那张熟悉又陌生的面孔。  
他保持这个姿势僵坐了太久，久到连指尖与舌根都变得麻木：“而那些‘准备’中也包括一段公开的同性恋情？”  
“你说对了一半。”  
“哪一半？”  
“我从不在牌局结束之前揭开最后一张牌。”布鲁斯望着花园尽头阴沉的树林，声音在空荡荡的房间里回响，“但如果你离开哥谭的时候还想知道答案，我就告诉你。”  
“……那能不能让我知道，你对我说过的话里有多少是谎言？”  
“我有时说五成真话，有时七成，有时九成，却永远不会告诉你所有真相。”布鲁斯转过身来面对他真假参半的恋人，冷静的声音混杂进狂躁的雨声里，“克拉克·肯特，你可以不再爱我，但作为那些专访的回报，在这七天结束前，你得配合我。”  
古老的客厅被光影和倾盆而下的暴雨分隔成两个世界，男人站在灯光无法触及的黑暗中，背对着冰冷的雨幕，像上世纪的绅士那样单手按在胸口，朝克拉克行礼。  
克拉克没说完的话梗在喉咙里，过了好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“有人说过你是个混蛋吗？”  
布鲁斯不以为意地耸耸肩：“你指的是哪个人？”  
然后没有人再说话，偌大一个房间里只有下雨的声音和两个人呼吸声。克拉克看着对方，不知怎的就想起许多事。它们不是十分重要，不会让他受伤，甚至连在人生中留下的痕迹都逐渐被时间抹平。  
枯萎的盆栽，失足踩死的小鸡，被丢进垃圾桶的情书，错过的公共汽车……擦肩而过的蝙蝠侠，与布鲁斯·韦恩在人行道上的第一个吻。  
克拉克·肯特从小到大都是个逊毙了的倒霉鬼。  
他笨手笨脚，不受女孩子欢迎，买彩票总是完美避开每一个号码。  
但他还是努力念书，努力帮玛莎打理农场，努力在最后一秒赶到办公室打卡，努力爱每一个他爱的人。  
“今晚来这里找我，”他飞快写下自己在哥谭的临时住址，撕下那页纸放在桌面上，“或许我能给你一个惊喜。”

布鲁斯·韦恩是个傲慢、狡诈、养尊处优的混蛋，但在他所有的恶习里，不包括言而无信。  
克拉克看着转动的门把手，忍不住屏住了呼吸。  
他站在房间中央，穿着全套超人制服。


	16. FUCKING SUPERMAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哇哦，这可真是……惊喜。”

“哇哦，这可真是……惊喜。”

布鲁斯发出干巴巴的感叹。他保持着推开门的姿势僵在原地，哥谭王子无往不利的伶牙俐齿罕见地飞了个没影。

男人似乎不敢相信眼睛所见的画面，站在门口眨眨眼，又眨了眨眼，才试探着往前迈出几步。不过旅店的房间实在太小，于是他最终还是停在了超人装扮的克拉克面前。

布鲁斯小心翼翼地抬起一只手，似乎想要抚摸克拉克的脸孔。

克拉克顿时感觉到自己的两颊燃烧起来，他清了清嗓子，却在开口的时候遇到了一点困难。

“我，呃……”

做出这个决定后，他一直在忐忑布鲁斯是否能接受超人的身份，以至于完全没想过两人以另一种身份见面时的第一句话应该说什么。

“嗨，我是泡你前男友的那个超人”或者“嗨，我是你想泡的那个超人”？

但还没等他组织好语言，对方热情的吻已经压了下来。

等等，这和他最初的设想似乎不太一样？！

克拉克的脑子里蹦出这个问题，不过它很快就和主人一起融化在软绵绵又湿漉漉的吻里，晕乎乎地被布鲁斯带到了床上。

“我知道我说过自己对超人有过那么点性幻想，不过我没想到原来你还记得。”布鲁斯说。

他只是把舌头从克拉克嘴里退了出去，两人的身体仍旧紧贴在一起，说话时舌尖甚至能舔到近在咫尺的另一片嘴唇。

布鲁斯压在克拉克胸口，眼珠被漆黑浓密的睫毛掩盖着，眼睫下方间或闪过一道流光。

克拉克不禁想起小时农场里养过的那只黑猫。那只毛皮光亮的大猫脾气坏的要命，对任何踏入自己领地的人都凶巴巴的吼叫，每次小克拉克试图抚摸它，黑猫都会张牙舞爪地挣扎；但它也在乔纳森去世后的许多夜晚，悄悄钻进哭泣男孩的被窝。

他的右脸传来微弱的麻痒，布鲁斯在克拉克的颧骨上咬了一口，不怀好意地露出尖锐的虎牙。

“看起来小镇男孩也没有表面上那么纯情。”

克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，偷偷在睫毛下面窥探近在咫尺的男人。

或许是命运自觉在当年的男孩身上拿走太多，作为补偿，它给了布鲁斯更多优待。那个男人的外形能让任何模特或明星都相形见绌，他的轮廓硬朗深邃，双唇如珊瑚珠般水润鲜红，环绕瞳孔的青蓝虹膜仿佛倒映日头的海湾。

布鲁斯·韦恩傲慢、狡诈、满口谎言，但他仍旧是克拉克见过最好看的人。

“我考虑过你的话了。”克拉克说，目光沉入那双海洋般的眼睛，“我同意，布鲁斯，我可以留下来配合你。”

男人促狭的表情不见了，他在床边坐直身体，指尖滑过超人制服的领口，高深的面具重新回到他脸上：“你不必要，克拉克，对于分手炮而言，这种规格实在太隆重了。”

克拉克不错眼地关注着布鲁斯哪怕最细微的动作，对方变化的情绪让他重新燃起希望。

“不，让我把话说完。”他鼓起勇气把掌心贴在男人脸颊两侧，“我可以配合你，但作为这件事的回报，你得继续爱我。”

布鲁斯猛地抬起头，眼中带着没有掩饰好的震惊，如同石子投入水面，泛起令人目眩的粼粼波光。

他又凑上来吻克拉克，这次的吻与温柔或缠绵都毫无关系，他粗鲁地吮吸克拉克的舌头，舔过口腔里的每一颗牙齿，几乎要吞吃掉后者的嘴唇。

克拉克仅有的一点理智让他脱下自己的制服，为接下来要发生的事情做准备，却被轻柔而不容抗拒地按回床上。布鲁斯抚摸着小镇男孩肌肉紧实的胸膛与肩胛，灵巧的手指很快找到藏在披风下方的拉链。

拉链末端的金属环被一路拉至股间，露出克拉克光滑雪白的脊背与腰臀，那条举世闻名的红内裤被扯到腿根，两股间的狭缝延伸至裤头深处，仿佛一个隐晦的邀请。

“看起来设计这套衣服的人确实有点自己的想法。”布鲁斯用一只手解开领带和扣子，另一只手张开手指像揉面团一样揉着克拉克的屁股，“你应该把这家店的名片留给我，或许我们以后可以尝试他们家其他的道具服。”

克拉克一声不吭，忙于把自己闷死在枕头里。

拉奥作证，他设计制服的时候绝没想过要把拉链用在这种地方！

布鲁斯完全听不到克拉克脑子里疯狂的呐喊，他把自己的衣物丢到床下，在小记者的屁股上用力拍打了几下，满意地看到丰腴的臀肉像布丁那样摇晃。

克拉克不会感觉到疼痛，但皮肉相撞的清脆声音还是让他红了脸。他把头更深地埋进枕头，意识到自己同时伏低了身体，又赶紧绷紧大腿把胯部抬高。

他身后的男人显然被这个动作讨好了，伴随着低沉的笑声，他的大腿与臀瓣被分开，一股温暖湿热的气流吹拂在他的两腿之间。

克拉克手心攥得出汗，裸露在空气中的皮肤因为窘迫和紧张起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

某个湿润而粗糙的东西抵住他的后穴，绕着那圈光滑的皮肤打转，模仿着性交的姿势在穴口轻顶，然后缠在两腿之间的布料被拉开，那条该被诅咒的舌头在肛口与会阴之间留下一道长长的舔舐。

克拉克被舔的软了腰，氪星人的钢铁之躯像发酵的面团一样发软，他发出啜泣似的小声呻吟，身体禁不住地往床上滑。

布鲁斯眼疾手快地捞住对方的骨盆，指尖隔着超人制服在克拉克胯下鼓起的一包上勾画。

克拉克隐约听到对方说了关于布料防水性的什么话，但一团浆糊的脑子在能够理解那个句子之前，就滑落到了更强烈的快感中去。

布鲁斯紧贴在克拉克背上，手指在克拉克的身体里开拓，尖牙像母猫叼着它的幼崽那样轻轻衔住身下人的耳垂。

克拉克从不知道自己的耳朵也是敏感点，但现在只要对方的牙齿在那块软肉上研磨一下，就能让他打摆子似的浑身发抖。

随着那些手指不断的插入与扩张，克拉克原本不具有性交功能的器官渐渐分泌出液体，每当对方的手指从他的屁股里拔出再插入，都会响起气泡破裂声，声音在狭小房间里格外清晰。

好像布鲁斯掌握着克拉克的某个开关，只要按下去，克拉克的身体就会汩汩流出水来。

他们都忘记了准备润滑剂，所以布鲁斯准备了克拉克很久，直到克拉克能感觉到黏腻的肠液沿着自己的大腿滑下来，在空气里变得冰凉。

男人的阴茎比那些手指加在一起更粗大，氪星人的体质决定了克拉克不会受伤，但他还是被彻彻底底的撑开了，他伏在床垫上，有种错觉自己的肠道像气球一样被撑起来，变成薄薄的、半透明的一层。

他以前没和其他男人上过床，然而被布鲁斯进入的感觉像进入那个男人一样正确，爱和欲望像一团团在太阳底下晒过的棉花，温暖地充斥在他的胸口。

虽然克拉克只是个对此道知之甚少的初学者，但布鲁斯是游戏花丛的情场老手，他在插入时故意绕过克拉克的敏感点，又在后者努力调整位置时重重撞上他的前列腺，让处在下位的人疲于应付，只能被动承受着逐渐叠加的快感。

旅店提供的单人床挤不下两个成年男人，在承受了又一次大力撞击后，克拉克差点从床边掉下去。

布鲁斯眼疾手快地抓住克拉克的手臂，翻转了两人的位置，让克拉克双腿大张着骑在自己腰间。

体位的改变让克拉克肚子里的大家伙进入的更深，重重顶在突起的腺体上。他的阴茎猛烈地痉挛了一下，又被制服束缚着不能释放，只能不上不下地悬在高潮边缘，视野中都是黑白交错的雪花点。

布鲁斯用右手扶着克拉克的腰，左手玩弄着对方制服下方硬起的乳头，一边挺腰将性器送进小记者湿漉漉的屁股。

小旅馆老旧的木板床发出有节奏的吱呀声。

每当埋在体内的阴茎撞击肠壁，就有一股电流从小腹流淌至手指足尖，酥麻的快感让克拉克忍不住蜷起脚趾，扭动腰胯把自己朝那根青筋暴突的柱体送上去。

身后的操干把克拉克的脑子从颅骨里一点点撞飞出去，他的视野边缘渐渐泛起白光，恍惚间觉得自己成为了一团轻盈的云朵……

布鲁斯震惊地停下动作，一只手还掐着小记者丰满的屁股，和飘在自己老二上的克拉克大眼瞪小眼——

**“你他妈是超人？！”**


	17. 一又二分之一次恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我开始怀念当你还是布鲁斯·韦恩的时候了，至少那时你敢于承认自己觊觎超人的屁股。

“你他妈是蝙蝠侠？！”  
与其说是理智，不如说是本能让克拉克爆出了这句话。  
他飘在哥谭的小旅馆里，自己的屌都没软下来，屁股里还塞着一根别人的老二，但已经在熟悉音调的刺激下迅速切换成了超人状态。  
或许因为这段对话发生在旅馆单人床上而不是瞭望塔会议室，或许因为蝙蝠侠没戴他的面具，又或许是因为两人之间那根硬邦邦的老二，超人听惯了的、属于联盟顾问的声音无法维持平常的冷酷，而是多了一丝咬牙切齿的意味——  
“你竟然隐瞒自己的身份，伪装成克拉克操了我！”  
“但你刚才操我操得也挺开心的！”超人停顿了几秒，低头看了看自己的两腿之间，“不，你现在依旧非常开心。”  
“所以你是在指责我不该被一个小记者木讷老实的外表欺骗？”轻佻浅薄的哥谭甜心，报纸与杂志的宠儿布鲁斯·韦恩靠在床头，发出一声只可能属于蝙蝠侠的冷笑，“我还以为超人是正直与诚实的代名词呢。”  
“拉奥啊！我本来觉得两个小时前你已经混蛋到极限了！”超人几乎出离愤怒，他顾不得自己还露着半个屁股，从男人的阴茎上爬起来，两手撑在屁股上怒视蝙蝠侠，“而你竟然还能变得更混蛋！”  
“你对待布鲁斯·韦恩可不是这个态度！”  
“你对待克拉克·肯特也不是这个态度！”  
“因为克拉克·肯特没有对我表白之后再去泡我男友！”  
“因为布鲁斯·韦恩没有甩我两次！”  
“我他妈什么时候甩了你两次？！”  
“今天下午——”  
句子在这里戛然而止，超人光着屁股飘在半空，整个人在三秒内经历愤怒、悲痛、疑惑、若有所思、恍然大悟的变化，看起来大脑就要因为疯狂转动而过载了。  
因暴怒而口不择言的蝙蝠侠忽然醒悟，生无可恋地狠狠抹了把脸。  
“噢……”超人像金鱼一样张开嘴，闭上，然后又张开嘴，“噢。”  
“不管你想说什么都给我闭嘴。”蝙蝠侠威胁地嘶声说，满意地看到另一个人在自己的死亡瞪视下把即将出口的话咽了回去，“最近发生的蠢事已经够多了，我建议大家都把今晚的事情忘掉。”  
他趴在床边寻找自己的衣服，镇定的就仿佛他不是光着身子躺在别人床上，房间里也根本不存在一个屁股淌水的超人。  
超人跟在蝙蝠侠身后飘来飘去，欲言又止地看着对方。  
蝙蝠侠不耐烦地瞪着他：“你还有什么事？”  
超人支吾着扭动了几下，对于自己接下来要提及的话题感到难以启齿。  
蝙蝠侠更加不耐烦了：“到底有什么事！”  
超人深吸一口气，伸出手指朝对方仍旧高耸的老二和自己胯下一团可疑的鼓起比划了一下，艰难地吞了口唾沫。  
“不如我们……继续？”  
“……”  
换做其他时候，蝙蝠侠肯定会往超人屁股里塞一块氪石作为回答，但是很显然，这次蝙蝠侠出门约炮没有随身携带氪石，所以他们奇迹般的干完了下半场。  
——甚至因为蝙蝠侠和超人已经在联盟里合作了两年多，之后的床上运动无论深入程度或者默契值，都比前半场更加令人满意。  
唯一的问题是，按布鲁西宝贝的话说，克拉克房间里的床“比棺材还小”。于是当生理需求被完美解决，两个人汗涔涔地挤在一起躺了不超过三分钟，蝙蝠侠就开始试图把超人从床上踹下去。  
超人顺着对方的力道翻了个身，面朝上躺在床边的空气里，直愣愣望着天花板上不规则的霉斑。  
“我感觉有点奇怪。”他说，“我暗恋、失恋、和你坠入爱河……然后发现你正是我的初恋男神。”  
他终于和蝙蝠侠上了床，但没有他曾经幻想过的那样欣喜若狂，更多是不知所措的茫然。  
这有点像《毕业生》里的情节，当他拉着心爱之人跑出教堂跳上通往未来的公共汽车，却不知道前方等着自己的是什么。  
躺在床上的男人哼了一声表示他在听。  
通常情况下，蝙蝠侠都不屑于回应超人这些伤春悲秋的小情绪。事实上“蝙蝠侠”本身就是中立与绝对理性的代名词，而他现在所有的反常行为，都说明对方同样苦恼于两人之间错综复杂的关系。  
意识到这一点之后，超人忍不住大着胆子问了一句：  
“我们现在算是正式的男男朋友吗？”  
“不。”  
“……知道吗，我开始怀念当你还是布鲁斯·韦恩的时候了，至少那时你敢于承认自己觊觎超人的屁股。”  
氪星人的直球让蝙蝠侠难得的陷入沉默。  
超人完全有理由相信，蝙蝠侠会愿意付出任何代价，只为了回到那台面包车里，把这些话统统塞回自己的喉咙。  
“那只不过是布鲁斯·韦恩的其中一个谎言。”最后蝙蝠侠说。  
“得了吧，我知道你是什么人。”超人不以为然地啧了一声，“如果你真有自己声称的一半厌恶超人，就不会在发现肯特记者的身份后继续对我的屁股想入非非——你会说谎，但你的屌不会。”  
“这事关某些现实层面的问题。”蝙蝠侠说，大概是他没穿衣服的缘故，竟然比平时多了几分坦诚，“或许我确实爱一个大都会来的报纸记者，堪萨斯长大的小镇男孩，但不是一个氪星人。”  
超人应该跳起来和蝙蝠侠理论，质问对方为何要将克拉克和超人区别对待——他们早就需要这个了，像一对真正的恋人那样大吵一架，摔杯子摔碗摔床都行反正韦恩总裁赔得起——但性爱的气息仍旧残留在他的身体里，像温水浸泡着酸胀的肌肉和神经，让他一根指头都懒得移动。  
又或许只是因为超人和蝙蝠侠已经搭档了太久，以至于他们熟悉对方像熟悉自己的右手，早就过了会因为一点认知偏差而互相指着鼻子大骂的阶段。  
总之当他终于开口的时候，语气比他最初所想象的平静得多：“你总得给我一个理由，为什么克拉克可以，超人就不行？”  
布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠表现得像是截然相反的两个人，但超人和克拉克·肯特二者无论性格或者行为都没有太大区别。  
难道蝙蝠侠只是单纯的讨厌超能力？  
那难度可就大了。  
“我想你也并没有特别爱慕蝙蝠侠。”蝙蝠侠不怎么巧妙地绕开了对方的问题，他捡起衬衫披在身上，遮住刚才那番激情中留下的吻痕，“考虑到你只用了四天就从失恋的打击中恢复，同时和布鲁斯·韦恩滚上了床。”  
超人忍不住翻了个白眼：“一个宣称与自己恋爱的人没有资格说这种话。”  
“说的真有道理，举重运动员先生。”蝙蝠侠飞快地回击道。  
超人一时哑口无言。  
无论他的对手是布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠，当他们需要用到舌头的时候，小镇男孩都很难占据上风。  
“不如我们像你刚才提议的一样，假装今晚的事没有发生过？假装我只是克拉克·肯特而你只是布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
蝙蝠侠的眉头像吃下整个酸柠檬似的皱起来：“我可没有提议过这种事。”  
超人拿起自己的速记本朝床上丢过去：“现在你又在装傻了！我不可能记错的——我有超级记忆！”  
床上的男人头也不抬地用两根手指夹住本子，准确得像夹住一枚蝙蝠镖，让超人的最后一点侥幸也飞走了。  
“你不可能真的爱蝙蝠侠，因为你从没有真正了解他。”蝙蝠侠用一种毫无起伏的平淡语气说，“或许你爱布鲁斯·韦恩，但他从没有真正存在过，只是一个被放在宝座上的空壳而已。”  
超人差点就扑上床去揍他了，任谁听到这种混账话都会想和说话的人大打出手。可是每当蝙蝠侠说完一个词，就仿佛有什么东西从他的胸腔里流走一点，那种空落落的感觉让他顿时失去了争斗的力气。  
他在半空中翻了个身，深深注视着自己陌生又熟悉的旧友与恋人。  
视野中的人类曲起一条腿，披着衬衫靠坐在床头。没有蝙蝠装的男人看起来还是那个哥谭王子，但从骨子里透出来的严酷冷峻又让他与布鲁斯·韦恩判若两人。  
他降落在窄小的床铺上，双手与膝盖支撑着身体朝那个男人缓缓靠近，直到他们的鼻尖抵在一起，只要有谁稍微抬起头，就会吻上另一个人的嘴唇。  
“我们还有两天。”超人说，盯住那双近在咫尺的钢蓝色眼睛，“你不会自揭底牌，我不在中途离席。”


	18. 奠基仪式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 任何正常人都不可能同时认识两个像蝙蝠侠这样的混蛋。

“阿福，把蝙蝠机调节成自动驾驶模式，稍后我会需要它。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩站在客厅里，为即将出席的奠基仪式做最后准备。  
“我倒是有其他建议，”替他整理礼服的老管家回答，“为什么不邀请肯特先生呢？超人会是一个更合适的后援。”  
被点到名字的年轻人下意识挺起了胸脯。  
身份败露的唯一福利是令克拉克获得在韦恩庄园随意出入的权力。当超人和蝙蝠侠还在联盟里时，就总被其他英雄戏称为“熟知对方除了老二之外的全部”，而他们现在甚至连屌的部分都互相熟悉过了，即便是向来以孤僻排外闻名的蝙蝠侠，也找不到任何借口把沙发上这个戴着黑框眼镜、看起来忠厚老实的小记者赶出去。  
“我能做什么吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克期待地问，如果背后有尾巴，必定已经摇成了一朵花。  
正在整理领带的男人闻言瞧了他一眼，丢下一个简短的单词——  
“待命。”  
我就奇怪世界上怎么会有这么多难搞的人。突如其来的明悟击中了克拉克，我早就该知道，任何正常人都不可能同时认识两个像蝙蝠侠这样的混蛋。  
“我真不敢相信。”克拉克苦恼地托着下巴，坐在韦恩家的沙发上借茶消愁，“自从那天晚上之后，布鲁斯对待我的态度就完全变了样。”  
阿尔弗雷德端起茶壶走到矮桌旁，弯腰为客人添满茶水：“是的，因为您隐瞒了超人的身份。”  
克拉克简直被布鲁斯的无理取闹震惊了：“难道他不是同样隐瞒了蝙蝠侠的身份吗？”  
“关于那件事，肯特先生，我想这就是布鲁斯老爷如此生气的原因了。”  
克拉克发现他很难理解蝙蝠家族成员的潜台词，无论是布鲁斯·韦恩，还是他的管家。  
难道是自己落伍了？  
“总之，我猜他近段时间都不打算原谅我了。”  
虽然他们话题的主角此刻还在房间里走动，但既然对方一直装作自己聋了，克拉克也就当作他确实聋了。  
“请放心，肯特先生，老爷不会真的对您生气。”  
“我很怀疑这点。”克拉克说，端起面前的空盘子，苦中作乐地做了个鬼脸，“他为了回避和我交流，甚至放任我吃完整盘小甜饼。”  
仿佛为了证明这句话正确性似的，他响亮地打了个嗝。  
阿尔弗雷德闻言笑了笑，这位养大了蝙蝠侠的、了不起的老人家慈祥地看着克拉克，像引导最驽钝的顽童那样循循善诱：“恕我冒昧，肯特先生，您认为布鲁斯老爷是什么样的人呢？”  
“他当然是——”克拉克下意识开口回答，却忽然找不到一个可以用来形容对方的词语。  
强大？封闭？身负重担而心怀慈悲？  
不，那不是他所知道的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
克拉克望向站在门廊下的韦恩先生，白色套装让年轻的富豪看起来优雅而纯洁，完全是那个万千少女梦中的哥谭王子，穿梭于暗巷与地下道的蝙蝠怪物没有在他身上留下哪怕一点影子。  
克拉克是少数亲眼瞧见同一枚硬币两面的人。他见过布鲁西用恶作剧般的小手段捉弄集团董事，也见过蝙蝠侠用高深莫测的计谋带领联盟战胜强敌，它们或多或少代表了男人的某一面；但在截然相反的两张面具之下，布鲁斯本人是一个更加复杂且矛盾的混合体。  
“……我不确定。”他垮下肩膀，一阵挫败感从灵魂深处涌上，“或许布鲁斯说的没错，我从未真正了解过他。”  
“我可不敢贸然如此评论。”阿尔弗雷德中立地说，“在我眼里，少爷一直是那个在做礼拜时坐在教堂后排打瞌睡，把西蓝花偷偷丢进柜子底下的孩子。”  
“把西蓝花丢在柜子底下？他竟然做过这么可怕的事吗！”  
“我只能说布鲁斯老爷小时候一度是个相当难以应付的捣蛋鬼。事实上，我认为即便是布鲁斯老爷自己，也不能正确的回答这个问题——”  
“阿尔弗雷德！”  
“您又找不到皮鞋了吗，布鲁斯老爷？”  
“已经十点了，”布鲁斯裹挟着阴沉的低气压穿过客厅，面色不善地瞪了克拉克一眼，“我们应该出发了。”  
“噢，他说的没错，”克拉克附和道，放下茶杯站起来，“仪式十一点就要开始了，我们最好快一点。”  
布鲁斯盯着克拉克的眼神都快能飞出刀子了：“我想他们并没有邀请超人到场。”  
“事实上，星球日报的肯特记者受主办方邀请参与本次码头重建的奠基仪式，并且计划将其作为哥谭重建系列的最后一篇专题报道。”小记者笨拙地在口袋里掏了掏，举起一张十分眼熟的记者证，“我在你卧室床底下找到的。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，我记得你签订的员工合同中包括定期清理屋子里的垃圾？”  
“确有此事，布鲁斯老爷，所以您终于允许我收走您藏在床底下的一台电脑、两个工具箱和半打蝙蝠镖了吗？”  
“……”  
老管家再次转向克拉克，无视布鲁斯的怒视做了个请的手势：“如果您没有预约出租的话，愿不愿意搭个便车？我想布鲁斯老爷不会拒绝帮朋友一个小忙。”  
“……多谢你允许我搭便车，虽然我能够飞过去，但我不确定自己可以找到一个合适的着陆地点。”  
克拉克拘谨地坐在轿车后排，向身旁的男人表示感谢。  
老实讲，布鲁斯还愿意与他同乘一车这件事完全出乎他的意料，克拉克本以为对方会把车门甩在自己的鼻子上，或者，在半路把自己踹下马路。  
“就算我拒绝，阿尔弗雷德也会让你上车的。”布鲁斯一只手支在车窗上，不以为然地喷了口气，“他一直认为超人是个好人。”  
“或许因为超人确实是好人？”克拉克犹豫地说。  
“见鬼，不是你想象的那种——”  
“什么？”  
“我想老爷特指的是讲礼貌，作息规律，爱惜身体，而且不挑食这几个方面。”阿尔弗雷德一边开车一边解释道，“以及，最重要的，您喜欢他。”  
“阿尔弗雷德！”  
“请您原谅上了年纪的老人家这些唠叨的小毛病。”老管家慢吞吞地回应，“我保证您整个下午都不会再被我烦扰，事实上，温室里的植物应该修剪了，我一直没找到合适的时间做这件事。”  
“那么我的蝙蝠机呢？”布鲁斯忿忿地提高了音调，“我的计划需要一个后援！”  
“您确实有一个出色的后援。”  
“你知道蝙蝠侠的规矩！我不需要外人插手哥谭！”  
“而我已经不再年轻了，布鲁斯老爷，像我这种年纪的老人有权利享受一个远离窃听器与重机枪的午后。”  
“他会把事情搞砸的！”  
“我不会的！”  
克拉克终于抓到了插嘴的机会，他端正地坐在位子上，像个童子军那样举起手指发誓。  
“相信我，我能处理那些问题，我不是第一天当超人，也不是第一次和蝙蝠侠合作了。”  
“从正义联盟过往的任务记录来看，肯特先生这句话的可信度有百分之八十五点三。”阿尔弗雷德毫不吝啬地给予超人高度评价。  
布鲁斯的脸色肉眼可见的黑了几个色号，看起来随时都有可能掏出氪石糊克拉克一脸。  
就连拥有钢铁脸皮的克拉克也在蝙蝠侠的死亡瞪视下觉醒了求生欲：“我想我最好抓紧时间，记者需要提前在后场签到。你觉得他们会允许我走特别通道吗，毕竟我现在也属于贵宾家属——噢，我是在开玩笑，稍后见。”  
轿车伴随着他的最后一个单词停在路边，克拉克愉悦地朝布鲁斯挥挥手，在后者拿出氪石前跳下车，很快消失在码头上四通八达的巷道里。  
“您也该下车了，布鲁斯老爷。”  
“我就知道，你一直希望我成为超人那样的人！”布鲁斯大声嚷嚷，赌气地用脚踹前排驾驶座，“你总是偏心他！”  
“您应该下车了。”阿尔弗雷德重复道，从后视镜里往背后看了一眼，“否则这可能会打乱您接下来的所有计划。顺道一提，我只是偏心您而已。”

作为哥谭市旧城改造计划中最重要的环节之一，老哥谭码头重建的奠基仪式被安排得格外隆重。  
克拉克站在媒体专用区域，被一群打扮得花枝招展的女记者挤在中间。  
采访布鲁斯·韦恩。他酸溜溜地想，但你们没有任何希望，除非某人随身带着一根型号超规格的棒子。  
整场仪式之中，克拉克都谨记着自己的任务，打起十二分精神提防可能出现的袭击者。但直到韦恩总裁的演说结束，会场周围仍旧风平浪静，就仿佛他们的对手自知无法阻止城市发展的大势，主动放弃了与布鲁斯·韦恩为敌似的。  
他紧盯着布鲁斯的每个表情，试图从对方细微的神色里找到什么提示；然而男人的脸上同样是一派平静，没有流露出任何不正常的线索。  
或许布鲁斯已经打定主意让自己置身事外了。克拉克低落地叹了口气。  
在哥谭的事情上，蝙蝠侠从来不信任超人。  
他看着这场仪式的主角向观众们鞠躬致意，司仪将一个银色按钮交到布鲁斯手中：“接下来请大家一同倒数，韦恩先生将按下这个开关，开启哥谭的新篇章——”  
布鲁斯一只手抓着按钮，朝台下送出一个飞吻，巨大的声浪差点震聋了克拉克的耳朵。  
就在他想要关闭超级听力时，忽然捕捉到奇怪的电流声。  
“等等！那个装置有问题！”  
他的声音淹没在周围的倒数声中。  
会场后方的仓库忽然被引爆。  
伴随着震耳欲聋的爆炸声，一个巨大的笑脸出现在屏幕上。


	19. 名流效应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真没想到，我竟然不是唯一被“布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠是一对儿”所困扰的人。

在爆炸的硝烟散尽之前，一群手持冲锋枪、戴着小丑面具的人跳上讲台。他们挟持了尚未从突发事件中反应过来的年轻富豪，举枪朝人群扫射。  
临时搭建的会场顿时乱作一团，克拉克被惊慌失措的人们推搡着，朝远离讲台的方向涌去，他不得不偷偷用上一点超人的力量，以便能逆着人潮往前走。  
在他即将成功穿越人海时，另外一些面相不善的人凭空出现在人群四周，架起重机枪堵住了离开的每一个路口，逼迫人们回到空地上。克拉克再次被慌张的无辜群众包围，码头上充斥着枪声和尖叫声。  
主持开幕式的司仪迈着轻快的脚步走到讲台中心，他将一个头套似的东西从自己脸上揭了下来，露出标志性的绿头发与惨白的皮肤。  
小丑的出现引发了新一轮骚乱与尖叫，而罪魁祸首则完全无视了自己制造的混乱，他不慌不忙地捡起韦恩手上掉落的麦克风，对着话筒清了清嗓子。  
“测试！测试！”  
频道里传出一阵模糊的电流声。克拉克站在人群里，看着小丑不满地撅起嘴，抓起麦克风反复拍打，像个因为心爱的玩具坏掉而闹脾气的小孩——只要想到对方究竟是什么人，这副画面真有点令人毛骨悚然。  
摆弄着话筒的小丑很快失去耐心，他将坏掉的麦克风丢到身后，变魔术般拿出另一个完全一样的麦克风抓在手里。  
他整理了一下衣领，动作夸张地朝台下鞠了一躬，向逃窜的人们展示自己的战利品：“放轻松，这只是我和小蝙蝠的小游戏！我在城市的不同角落放置了四个炸弹，赢的人能够得到布鲁西宝贝儿作为奖品！”  
他骤然爆发出一阵尖锐的狂笑，浮夸地张开双手，身后屏幕上的笑脸扭曲了一下，像信号接收不良一样消失了，黑色的液晶屏上显示出一串暗绿色数字。  
这他妈简直糟糕透了。  
克拉克抬起一只胳膊挡在面前，试图借此减少躯干部分受到的冲击。他的西装外套已经被挤掉了两粒扣子，这件衣服是在他公寓楼下的成衣店里买的，五十美元一套，除了能够让他进出严肃的采访场所外没有任何“超级”成分。克拉克毫不怀疑，假如他用这种方式继续前进，等到达目的地的时候就会全裸出镜。  
又或许不，考虑到在这套西装下面，他还穿着全套超人制服。  
现在整件事他妈更糟了。  
“留在那里。”  
一个熟悉到让超人寒毛倒竖的声音在他身旁响起。  
克拉克下意识朝演讲台上看了一眼，布鲁斯·韦恩被绑住手脚丢在角落，脸朝下扎在地板上，小丑的手下们正忙于在场中制造混乱，而小丑本人仍旧抓着话筒，在台上自导自演一场和蝙蝠侠对抗的小型话剧，并没有人意识到他们刚刚绑架了这座浸透黑暗的城市中最令人胆寒的恶灵骑士。  
虽然觉得那句话八成是自己的幻听，但出于与蝙蝠侠多次合作的默契，克拉克还是条件反射地问了一句：“什么？”  
“我没料到小丑会在其中掺一脚。”那个声音回答，“应该是黑帮临时起意找到他帮忙，他们的计划被我们破坏太多次了。”  
克拉克因为不可能存在的即时性回答愣了两秒，然后他冒着裸奔的风险挤到一堵墙的影子里，开始手忙脚乱地翻遍浑身上下的每个角落，活像一只被跳蚤咬了的狗。最后，他从西服口袋里掏出一个纽扣大小的通讯器。  
“这究竟是怎么回事？”他用拇指和食指捏着那个小东西，眉毛几乎拧在一起。  
“很难说。小丑很少和黑帮合作，但他从不按常理出牌，有时即便是蝙蝠侠也很难弄清他究竟想要什么。”  
“不，我指的是另一件事……你什么时候把通讯器放在我身上的？”  
“在车上的时候。”  
“让我们再确认一次，我以为你不愿意让我插手蝙蝠侠的工作？”  
通讯对面传来轻蔑的哼声。  
“好吧，我理解。”装在小记者外壳里面的超人发出同情的叹息，“相信我，如果说还有谁比我更理解这种破事，恐怕只有闪电侠了。”  
这正是双重身份的问题所在，你不能一边在主编眼皮子底下赶稿，一边穿上制服在市中心痛击宇宙入侵者——当然，布鲁斯·韦恩的私人生活没有赶稿的部分，但本质上差不多。  
“我需要你检查市政厅、韦恩集团、商业中心和火电站，小丑喜欢戏剧性的东西，我们最好从布鲁斯·韦恩相关和人员密集的地点下手。”  
布鲁斯显然对被绑架一事经验丰富，哪怕身处敌人中心，他仍旧能用蝙蝠侠那种仿佛喉咙被火烧过的声音指示超人去寻找被小丑藏起来的四个炸弹。老实讲这事儿还真的挺困难，鉴于布鲁斯面前十英尺内就是一群小丑党，为了能和克拉克通话而不被察觉，他的脸看起来简直像长在地板上了。  
“真不敢相信我还有光明正大飞在哥谭市的一天，难道我不需要提前预约吗？或者提供超级英雄证之类的？”  
“注意语气，外星人，我猜我不需要提醒你为什么我不选择使用蝙蝠机解决目前的困境。”  
“希望你不会为这件事借机报复。”克拉克抢在对方恼羞成怒之前把通讯器塞进耳朵里，用不会被周围人听到的气音回复，“超人在线上。”

他们的进展并不乐观。  
超人清理了位于韦恩集团顶层和火电站的炸弹，顺带一提，没浪费太多时间，以至于有那么一会儿，超人觉得自己偶尔也能像拯救世界一样拯救一次哥谭，然后他的进度条就卡在了这里。  
如果有一个“对超人不友好城市”排名，哥谭市一定名列前茅。不止因为哥谭有蝙蝠侠，有热爱蝙蝠侠的民众，还有数不清的、X视线无法透视的含铅建筑，整座城市都好像就是为了把超人赶出去而存在的。  
“这样做太慢了。”超人徘徊在市政厅上空，这栋南北战争时期的老建筑毫无疑问也是含铅建材的重灾区，“我们只有一小时来找出所有爆炸物，或许我应该抓住小丑，威胁他说出炸弹的藏匿地点。”  
“不是个好主意。”  
“无论如何，他只是个普通人类而已。没有任何特殊能力，也没有富可敌国到能造出各种型号的装甲，不是吗？”  
“不要妄自尊大。”布鲁斯在通讯另一端警告道，“蝙蝠侠打败这些‘普通人’和打败超人一样困难。”  
超人气呼呼地切断了通讯。  
理智清醒地告诉他，蝙蝠侠只是根据实际情况做出最客观的判断；心情却像一锅煮沸的浓汤，咕嘟嘟翻着嫉妒的小气泡。  
如果任何人被男友和他的反派相提并论，也不会更开心了。  
令人惊讶的是，在超人不再关注通讯器后，他忽然听到定时器的滴答声。  
超人：“……”  
他决定把这件事放进“蝙蝠侠绝不能知情”的抽屉里，就在“布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠的激情一夜”隔壁。  
“这是作弊！”  
仿佛触发了某个开关，哥谭市的每个屏幕上都跳出小丑惨白的脸孔与鲜艳的唇妆，刚刚拿到第三个定时炸弹的超人猝不及防下被无数小丑淹没。  
“这家伙一定是黑进了某个网络后台，”超人忍不住重新接通了通讯，“可他到底是怎么办到的？我的意思是，难道广告牌也有公用后台吗？”  
通讯另一端没有任何回答。  
镜头在这个时候被拉远，屏幕上的小丑特写切换到奠基仪式的全景画面。小丑几步跨过讲台，跳到布鲁斯·韦恩身边，他拎起这个有钱人的领子，从袖口里拔出一把弹簧刀，刀刃压在布鲁斯的脖子上。  
“你叫来了超人，小蝙蝠。”他对着镜头说，整张脸都被愤怒扭曲，“作弊的人不能拿到奖品！”  
布鲁斯因为对方糟糕的台词缩了缩，不过这个有钱人直到目前为止还算镇定，他艰难地扭过头，试图与身旁的绑架者谈判。  
“等等，或许我们能商量一下？如果有人付钱让你绑架我，我愿意出双倍。”  
“听起来很诱人——不过这不成，甜心，反派也有反派的原则。”  
“十倍。”  
“不不不，这不是钱的问题。一直以来，这都是我和小蝙蝠的竞赛。我是反派，他是英雄，像所有故事里描写的那样，我们命中注定要绑在一起。”  
小丑陶醉在自己的回忆里，他露出梦幻般的神情，用刀尖勾勒着年轻阔佬的脸孔。  
“但现在，我可爱的小羊羔，你打破了这个完美的设定，蝙蝠侠为你驻足，你成为了蝙蝠侠心中‘特殊的那个’——”他声音低沉地耳语，下一刻爆发出能将人耳膜震破的尖叫，“不可饶恕！”  
超人在空气里绊了个踉跄，差点把手上的炸弹重新扔进市政厅。  
他确信这栋建筑肯定不是第一次被炸了，作为一座城市无可辩驳的权力与政治中心，市政大楼是如此的具有代表性，以至于所有立志在反人类道路上干出一番事业的反派都将其看做必须用导弹或爆炸物参拜的圣地。不过同时他也确定，倘若他敢让这枚炸弹掉下去，超人肯定就完了，没救了的那种。  
小丑朝画面外的某个人打了个手势，然后镜头又被拉近了一些，他从那件几乎没给人留下任何想象空间的司仪礼服下面拿出一个按钮，咔嚓咔嚓地摆弄起来。  
先是麦克风，然后是这个……这家伙是也有个四次元腰带还是怎么着？  
没等超人想出答案，奠基仪式的实况直播中忽然传出爆炸的巨响，一座水塔在镜头里倒塌，黑色浓烟从坍圮的房顶上缓缓升起。  
小丑挥舞着手中的按钮，隔着屏幕朝蝙蝠侠喊话：“让超人退出游戏！否则我会依次引爆埋在码头的其他炸药！”  
“见鬼！我们之前谈好的！我给你钱，不是为了让你这个疯子把码头炸进海里！”  
一个看起来像是黑帮头目的家伙冲上台去，试图抢夺小丑手里的起爆按钮。  
小丑闪过抓向自己脖子的手，抬脚把男人踹开，又残忍地给了对方一枪。  
“不好意思，先生。”他毫无愧疚地宣布，“但这是常识——小丑从不接受委托。”  
“所以这就是和疯子合作的下场了。”超人自言自语地说，“现在我有点明白蝙蝠侠为什么这么永远处于躁狂症边缘，和他的反派相比，毁灭日都勉强算是个正常人。”  
在小丑与黑帮争执的工夫，布鲁斯再次被孤零零地丢在一旁，所有人都觉得把他单独搁着一会儿没什么大不了。当然，也没什么需要特别关心，你不必担心一个被绳子结结实实绑成毛毛虫的公子哥儿会逃跑，除非那个人是蝙蝠侠。  
于是超人决定这是个使用通讯器的好时机。  
对，这句话他肯定得现在说，否则会被当场憋死——  
“我真没想到，”他压低声音说，然后觉得不够似的又重复了一遍，“我真没想到，我竟然不是唯一被‘布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠是一对儿’所困扰的人。”  
“闭嘴！”


	20. 信息偏差

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 氪星人的嘴唇也是灼烫的，像温暖的黄太阳。

小丑蹲在讲台地板上，他像毒蛇那样眯起眼，以挑剔的目光审视那个据说‘和蝙蝠侠有一腿’的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“嘿，阔佬，你妈妈没有教你所有事都有代价吗？”  
“什、什么？”布鲁斯气喘吁吁地问，显然缠在脖子上的那道绳子让这个养尊处优的富二代快要窒息了。  
“关于你打扰了我与小蝙蝠的游戏。”小丑抓住布鲁斯领口的绳索把男人拎起来，几乎把自己撞到对方的鼻子上，他在布鲁斯耳边嘶嘶地说，“根据我看电影的经验，但凡不长眼插到主角和反派之间的蠢货，最后都死了——哦不，除了该死的女主角——告诉我，你觉得自己是那个女主角吗？”  
在媒体面前永远口若悬河的哥谭王子罕见地闭上了嘴，他看起来被眼前这个疯子吓到了。当然，以通讯器另一头超人的角度来看，他更像是被世界的恶意扼住了喉咙。  
小丑忽然狂笑起来，他放开绳子，从西装内袋掏出手枪对准布鲁斯：“不过别担心，我们在哥谭，这也不是那种传统电影，女主角不会活到大结局。”  
被绑住手脚的布鲁斯在枪口下如同毛虫一样扭动：“但是我和蝙蝠侠——”  
“不准！说！那个词！”  
小丑尖叫着打断他的话，猛地踢中这有钱人的腹部，冷眼看着后者在地上缩成一团。  
“好的，等等……我有一个问题。”  
布鲁斯倒抽一口气，五官都因为对方子虚乌有的指控而扭曲了——当然，也可能只是疼的——年轻富豪挣扎着从地上坐直身子，他望着本市内与黑衣义警一样享有盛名的反派头子，看起来像白兔一样无辜。  
作为一个教科书式的花花公子，有史以来第一次，布鲁西宝贝的名誉在字面意义上与性命同等重要。  
“以前我从来不约会男人。”他为自己澄清道，“除此之外，我既没有被狗仔拍到和蝙蝠侠一起开房，也没有召开记者发布会宣布我们是情侣关系，你怎么会觉得我和……蝙蝠侠是一对儿？”  
作为韦恩集团的继承人，布鲁斯·韦恩有出色的谈判技巧，但很不幸的，这次他显然踩到了敌人的痛脚。  
“你撒谎！我在监狱里看到新闻了！你承认自己有个男友！”  
“嘿，那也不能说明我的男友就是蝙蝠侠。”  
“因为你是那个‘蝙蝠侠总来救的男人’！就像隔壁城市那个三原色外星人和他的女记者！”  
布鲁斯蠕动着后退，竭力远离眼前黑洞洞的枪口：“如果我的‘秘密男友’另有其人呢？”  
“这确实是个问题——”小丑把手臂垂下几寸，十分苦恼似的陷入沉思，然后以更加旺盛的热情再次举起了枪，“不过这你就要去怪小蝙蝠啦，谁让他没有和你凑成一对呢！”  
他扣动了扳机。

枪响过后，空气也像被杀死般寂静无声。  
布鲁斯试探着睁开一只眼，又睁开另一只眼。  
红披风的英雄如同所有老电影里那样降临在码头上。超人收回挡在布鲁斯面前的右手，他张开手指，一颗子弹从掌心掉落，砸在地面时发出清脆的响声。  
他说：“这确实是那种电影。”  
“不不不不不——小蝙蝠怎么能允许你继续参加游戏？这是犯规！”小丑恼怒地拿出引爆器，疯狂地按下红色按钮。  
空地上只有海风吹过的声音。  
“我建议你下次再进行什么邪恶计划的时候不要全市直播。”超人诚恳地说，一步步将小丑逼进角落，“我在街上看过实况了，所以在来这里之前已经清除了附近的爆炸物。”  
小丑的手指停在按钮上方，他僵硬地抬头看向超人，突然咧嘴一笑，把手中的引爆器砸在超人脸上，以令人憎恶的灵活度从对方手下溜开。  
“什么？你以为自己赢了吗？游戏现在才正要开始！”  
超人眉头一皱，走上前想要抓住这个满口胡话的疯子。但他迈出的步子没能够落下去，仿佛有一只看不见的手阻止了他的脚步，在讲台另一头，韦恩总裁的外套下方传出急促的滴答声。  
“布鲁斯！最后一颗炸弹在你身上！”  
超人转身扑向布鲁斯，用热视线烧断捆住对方的绳索，匆匆扯下他的外套丢到远处，手脚并用地将男人抱在怀里。  
浓郁的绿色烟雾覆盖了整个讲台。  
小丑站在烟雾中央，脸孔在氪石烟雾的衬托下显得更加惨白。  
他狂笑着举枪瞄准：“宝贝，说~晚~安~”  
一枚闪烁着绿色光芒的子弹击中超人的后背。  
“超人！”  
布鲁斯惊慌地挣开超人的手臂，试图扶起压在自己身上的氪星人。  
超人剧烈喘息着，整个上半身都被不祥的绿色浓烟包裹。那个能用双手举起飞机和渡轮的英雄此刻虚弱地躺在布鲁斯怀里，氪石粉尘的刺激让他的眼睛蒙上一层雾气。  
“布鲁斯……咳咳、我……”  
“保持安静，我们得把子弹取出来。”  
超人抓住男人的右手，饱受蝙蝠侠诟病的固执在迫近死亡的一刻全部冒了出来：“这是我……最后的心愿，布鲁斯……你可以给我……一个吻吗？”  
在布鲁斯作为哥谭王子的前半生里，他亲吻过无数或单纯、或性感的嘴唇。有些吻激情火辣，有些吻别有用心，有些吻逢场作戏，无一例外的是，布鲁斯总会事先计算它们的利益。  
但当他这一次俯身下去的时候，脑子里所有的念头都退到角落，只余下一片静谧的空白。  
氪星人的嘴唇也是灼烫的，像温暖的黄太阳。  
得到亲吻的超人合上眼睛，露出心满意足的笑容：“或许你不是……咳……我想象中那个完美的人，但我还是……喜欢你。”  
“不！保持清醒！听我说，我——”布鲁斯忽然瞳孔一缩，冷漠地放开了手，“哦，我想你短时间内大概不会死。”  
超人从男人怀里啪叽一声摔在地上，紧接着以落下时三倍的速度爬了起来。  
笼罩在他上半身的绿色烟雾渐渐散开，露出下方完整的蓝色制服，超人飘在半空，看起来完好无损、精力充沛、容光焕发。  
布鲁斯面无表情地注视他。  
“我、我可以解释，布鲁斯！”超人像安抚一只愤怒的猫那样小心翼翼地伸出双手，慢慢接近已经开始蝙蝠侠化的男人，“考虑到我经常被人拿氪石揍，所以我刚才是…………条件反射？”  
在他们对峙的时间里，小丑已经从讲台上跳下来，跑到摄像机旁边检查储存卡里的内容。  
“刚才那个画面拍下来了吗？”他推开一个充当临时摄影师的手下，随后对着屏幕发出满足的喟叹，“很好，现在所有哥谭人都会知道和他们大宝贝有一腿的是超人了！”  
布鲁斯的蝙蝠侠化程度已经达到了百分之五十。  
超人艰难地咽了口唾沫：“别紧张，布鲁斯，或许这件事还有补救的可能……”  
他的声音被台下此起彼伏的快门声淹没了。  
克拉克那些永远冲在灾难第一线的、可敬又可怕的同行们，此刻彻底摆脱了被小丑挟持的阴影，所有人都如同身处普利策颁奖现场般红光满面，纷纷将相机镜头对准讲台上两位流量大户，在笔记本上运笔如飞。  
布鲁斯的蝙蝠侠化程度已经达到了百分之八十。  
超人：“……又或许你可以期待一下身为超人男友的福利？”  
“蠢货！”  
布鲁斯刚张开的嘴又闭了回去，他愤怒地转过头，瞪视抢了自己台词的黑帮头目。  
那个体积足有小丑三倍的络腮胡壮汉冲向摄像机，他揪住合作者的领口，像拎洋娃娃那样把小丑拎了起来。  
“蠢货！你把事情全搞砸了！”  
小丑讨好地给了对方一个十六颗牙齿的微笑，下一秒，他的领结上突然喷出一股透明液体，准确无误地射中黑帮头目的眼睛。  
辣椒水的威力立竿见影，大胡子哀嚎着松开了手，捂住双眼在地上打滚。  
重新获得自由的小丑跳到一旁，朝男人的后脑勺上踹了一脚，又吐了口吐沫。  
“你才没脑子呢，蠢货！”他说，然后像被告知周末可以去游乐园的孩子一样兴奋地尖叫，“超人当然不能死，只要这两个人能一直搅在一起，就没有人可以骚扰小蝙蝠了！”  
他所提及的主人公之一目瞪口呆地目睹台下发生的事情，脸上的表情仿佛被人喂了只苍蝇。  
一辆面包车从街角疾驰而来，伴随着刺耳的刹车声停在小丑背后的街道上。  
小丑拉开车门，在即将踏上车厢的时候，忽然转身看向刚刚在自己工程的奠基仪式上经历绑架的年轻富豪。  
“我了解蝙蝠侠，他总有一天会被明亮的东西吸引，或者是你，或者是超人。”他顿了顿，声音忽然变得轻松愉快，“不过现在，甜心，我们的问题解决了！”  
布鲁斯：“……”  
在布鲁斯成功找回他的声音之前，成功将整个哥谭市闹得鸡飞狗跳的大反派跳上车，面包车在这对新晋国民情侣呆滞的目光中冲了出去，留下一串猖狂的笑声和一地尾气。  
然后那辆面包车又倒了回来。  
小丑摇下车窗，从窗户里丢出一支玫瑰。  
“我忘了这个，”他朝布鲁斯露出能吓哭小孩子的微笑，“甜心，祝你们百年好合！”  
面包车再次冲了出去，带起一屁股烟尘。  
布鲁斯站在弥漫花花绿绿浓烟的码头上，不敢相信刚才真的发生了那种事。他将两手抬起又放下，终于遵从内心的冲动把脸埋进手心，发出愤怒、憋屈而辛酸的咆哮：“你他妈了解个屁！”  
而在他身旁不远处，超人呆呆凝望面包车消失的方向，带着一脸仿佛在做梦的表情开口：“所以我们现在是一对了？类似于……粉丝团长钦定的官方CP之类？”  
今天的蝙蝠侠仍旧十分想杀死超人。


	21. 哥谭王子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为这里是哥谭，整个哥谭都在保佑布鲁斯·韦恩。

_**哥谭的光与影：布鲁斯·韦恩与蝙蝠侠** _

  
布鲁斯放下报纸，将它对折两次放在石台上，一只鸽子从他的脚边踱过，悠哉地迈着方步走到喷泉另一边去。阳光洒满男人浅灰色的西服，在布料上留下的纹路像极了鸽子的羽毛。  
克拉克坐在布鲁斯右手边，忐忑地等待着，他在短短三分钟里扯了四次衣摆，擦了五次眼镜，坐立不安的仿佛坐在一堆氪石上。  
最终他下定决心似的深吸一口气，把目光移向对方手中的报纸。  
“所以你看过今天的报纸了。”他说，“我不知道这会不会太冒犯，毕竟——”  
“我比你写的糟多了。”  
“你比我写的好多了。”  
布鲁斯意味深长地注视克拉克，直到小记者在生存本能的驱使下朝后缩了缩，才发出一声轻笑。  
“肯特先生，对于一个记者而言，你的主观性未免太强了。”  
“而我必须要求你谨慎用词，韦恩先生，考虑到你在评价我喜欢的男人。”  
布鲁斯低头盯着自己的手指，仿佛那上面开出了一朵花。  
“人们都知道布鲁斯·韦恩是个纨绔子弟。”他慢吞吞地叙述，指甲敲打着头版上加粗的铅字，“他是企业家、慈善家，同时也是花花公子、媒体宠儿，他懂得苦难与享乐，唯独没有学会爱。”  
“但他会。”克拉克说。他的声音不算高，却十分坚定，蓝眼睛折射着早晨的阳光，清澈的像两颗钴玻璃。  
众所周知，克拉克·肯特是堪萨斯来的小镇男孩，他单纯内向、老实木讷，是个不折不扣的乡下人，偏偏在固执的方面和超人一模一样。  
没有人要求他必须与身为超级英雄的自己划清界限，毕竟他又不是蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁斯没有再试图说服克拉克，对超人的了解足够他知道这是在做无用功。更何况今天是这样一个好天气，如果有任何人把哥谭的晴天浪费在争吵上，那真是与破坏公共财物同等的罪行了。  
至少布鲁斯不是那种人，和煦的阳光让他骨头发懒，韦恩总裁的精明和蝙蝠侠的智谋都暂时和阴影一起缩到了角落。  
他花费太多时间和这个星球日报的记者在一起了，他眯着眼睛想，久到都快忘了对方是个大都会人。  
布鲁斯起身伸了个懒腰，把报纸拍在克拉克胸口，顺手在那块饱满的肌肉上捏了一把：“如果我是你的话，现在就会回去检查自己的相机和录音笔，前议员勾结黑帮的案件下午开庭，你还能拿到最后一个头条。”  
克拉克因为对方的动作愣了几秒，报纸差点掉进喷泉的水池里，他手忙脚乱的把它抢救起来，动作笨拙得看不出半点超人的影子。  
不能怪布鲁斯一直看走了眼。  
“我来之前已经把底稿写得差不多了。”克拉克推了推眼镜，试图用手掌掩盖自己的脸红，“蝙蝠侠拿到关键证据了，不是吗？”  
“多亏小丑的帮忙——我真没想到自己有一天会说这种话——总之，虽然蝙蝠侠还需要额外花费时间缉拿小丑，但多亏小丑昨天炸了小半个码头，反对者的事情终于能圆满解决了。”

当他们走出法院时，克拉克似乎被什么事情困扰着。晚些时候他或许能以这次庭审为题材写出一篇精彩的头版文章，但眼下他正苦恼地皱着眉头，甚至没有注意到布鲁斯在叫他。  
布鲁斯在人行道上停了下来，举起右手在对方面前晃了晃。  
“你在想什么？”他提高声音问。  
克拉克骤然从沉思中惊醒，给出回答的时候却意外的坦诚：“我在想酒吧里那个韦恩集团的董事，你也从他身上偷到了一份资料。”  
布鲁斯挑起一侧眉头，对克拉克的猜测表示默认。  
克拉克沮丧地抓了抓后脑勺：“果然你做的每件事都有目的，对吧？”  
“或许你难以接受，但这就是我的生活——我以为我们早已经讨论过这个问题了。”  
“那时我只是不敢相信而已，我的意思是，你喜欢的每一个人都像你的初恋那么混蛋，好像你身上装了块人渣磁铁……不过只要接受了‘布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠’的设定，接受这些混账事就简单多了。”  
“往好的方面看，明天你就可以摆脱这些混账事了。”  
“关于这件事……我今天早上约你出来，除了让你看报纸外，其实还想把这个给你。”  
布鲁斯漫不经心地从克拉克手中接过照片，垂下眼帘看着相纸上的画面。阳光在他浓密而微微卷曲的睫毛上泛起浅淡的光晕，如同涂上了一层金粉，他看起来像油画里的天使，会让人忘了他骨子里是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。  
一个漂亮的混蛋，克拉克想，他再也不会见到比这个混蛋更好看的人了。  
那种散漫的神情很快从布鲁斯脸上退去了，他看起来有些惊讶：“你还留着这张照片？”  
“我为它支付了一美元。”克拉克飞快地回答，“我当然会留着它。”  
“你确定要把它给我吗？”布鲁斯将照片举在两人之间，再次确认道，“它可能会让你名声大噪。”  
“乔也没有公布他的照片。”  
布鲁斯没有收回手，相反，他的神色逐渐变得封闭而谨慎。  
“这里是哥谭，克拉克。”他说，“这里没有那种电影。”  
“我知道，”克拉克悄悄握紧了拳头，他在这些小细节上真的像极了超人，“但你还欠我一个答案，记得吗？”  
“你非要对每件事都刨根问底？”  
“别忘了我是一个记者，这是我的职业病。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气，他抛下克拉克，沿着人行道往前走去，这个时间路上几乎没有行人，夕阳在他身后拖出长长的影子。  
“你只是被人类的生活与布鲁西光鲜的外表迷惑了。想想你的另一个身份，超人，你需要一个能够包容你的对象，一个地球与外来者之间的锚点，她会爱你，信任你，支持你。”他补充道，“不是我这样的人。”  
“而我可没有太多时间享受布鲁西的‘光鲜外表’，鉴于我们第二次上床的时候，你就变成了一个阴沉自我、伴有被害妄想症的混蛋……那件事肯定给我留下了成吨的心理阴影。”  
布鲁斯走得不快，克拉克没花太大力气就追上了他。布鲁斯提起眼帘，从眼尾扫了一眼这个挡住阳光的大块头。  
“有太多人说过喜欢我。你喜欢的究竟是蝙蝠侠，还是布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
“你还记得那个关于马天尼的故事吗？世界上有数百种马天尼，它是一，也是全部。超人从不说谎，我始终喜欢你。”  
太阳渐渐向地平线倾斜，火红色云彩热烈地铺展在天空上。暮色模糊了两人的容貌，仅留下一片灿烂的金红色光影。  
过于璀璨的光芒让布鲁斯不得不眯起眼，他已经很久没有见到过如此耀眼的哥谭了。  
“你操了我，我又操了回来，我们扯平了。”  
“公平？可这不只是性，布鲁斯，我爱你。”  
“那就更好了，”布鲁斯防御性地抱起手臂，当他再次抬起头时，一个微笑缓缓展露在他的唇角，“这下我们确实扯平了。”  
……  
“阿尔弗雷德会很高兴的。”  
“我很好奇，当你追问真相的时候，就不担心我会给出另一种答案？”  
“我知道这会是好结局。因为这里是哥谭，整个哥谭都在保佑布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
“谁对你说的这种话？”  
“一个哥谭人，也有可能是伪装成人类的外星人或者湖中仙女。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇中全部电影暗喻来自《罗马假日》。


End file.
